Aventures Discordienne - Saison 3
by TheOmegaGamer
Summary: Plusieurs mois après la victoire contesté de Didi, une rébellion se forme dans le serveur... j'espère que vous aimé les résistances électriques !
1. Prison Break

**PRECEDEMENT** : Ermite Moderne à donner les droits de modération à Didi le Bon, le destin du serveur reste incertain...

Plusieurs mois se sont passés depuis le dernier chapitre, Didi à utiliser ses pouvoirs de modération pour redonner les pleins pouvoirs à Nabuco et engager des sous-modérateurs, il as ensuite envoyé Player, Stari, Ray et Syn en prison...

 **Omega** : ON EN A GROS SIR !

 **Henko** : Oooh, arrête de te pleindre... t'es le seul à te plaindre...

 **Sandro** : Moi aussi je me plaint.

Percefoge arrive à dos de Tauros.

 **Percefoge** : Quel est le problème ?

 **Omega** : Bah en fait, Didi fait que de la merde, il ne devais pas gagner, c'etait le premier éliminé !

 **Percefoge** : C'est Ermite qui à fais son choix.

PLUS TARD DANS LA JOURNÉE...

 **Sandro** : SI NOUS SOMMENT ICI, C'EST PARCE QUE LA DIDICTATURE DOIT S'ARRETER !

 **Gamesret** : Ouais il m'as donner un avertissement car j'ai dit "Suce ton Père" ce qui est injuste !

 **Temevu** : Ouais il abuse grave !

 **Omega** : Il à fait disparaitre Player, Syn, Ray et Stari... nous ne savons pas où ils sont...

Farid prend son Mac et cherche sur Google "Où se trouvent les Trollix ?"

 **Farid** : Si j'en crois Wikipedia, ils sont à la prison de Montcuq.

 **Sandro** : TRÈS BIEN ! NOUS ALLONS ALLER A MONTCUQ ET SAUVER LES TROLLIX ! Ensuite on aviseras...

Quelqu'un ouvre la porte...

 **Angels** : Hey... vous serais pas en train de former une resistance contre la modération dans le but de faire revenir vos copains débiles ?

 **Omega** : Euh... Non.

 **Angels** : Ah d'accord, je croyais à cause du panneau au dessus de la porte "Resistance Portugaise".

 **Sandro** : La Resistance Portugaise est un groupe de personnes appréciant enormement les resistances ELETRIQUES venant du Portugal.

 **Angels** : On en apprend tout les jours.

Angels repart comme elle est venue.

 **Gamesret** : Pourquoi la Resistance Portuguaise, on est pas portugais que je sache.

 **Sandro** : Les portuguais sont en surnombre dans le groupe, il y a moi, Temevu... moi... Bon ok t'as raison...

 **Omega** : Et si on nommais notre groupe "La Resistance Xillortugaise" ?

 **Sandro** : J'ACHETE !

La nuit tombé, Omega, Farid, Sandro, Temevu et Gamesret montent dans un van en direct de Montcuq.

 **Percefoge** : HEY, JE PEUX VENIR ?

 **Farid** : Euh...

 **Percefoge** : Mais allez, j'adore les resistances électriques fabriqués au Portugal !

 **Gamesret** : Aaaaah, oui tu peut venir, evidement...

Percefoge monte dans le van.

 **Percefoge** : Où allons nous ? Chez Bricorama ? Au Roi Merlin ?

 **Temevu** : À Montcuq !

 **Percefoge** : Bizarre... je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des resistances portugaises à Montcuq...

PLUS TARD A MONTCUQ :

 **Percefoge** : C'est étrange, ça ne ressemble pas à un magasin de bricolage... en plus il y a écrit "prison" sur la facade...

 **Sandro** : Prison veux dire "quincaillerie" en portugais...

 **Percefoge** : Mais attendez, il est 20h, la quincaillerie doit être fermer !

Gamesret prend une trotinette et éclate le mur avec !

 **Gamesret** : Ce mur est pacifisé.

 **Percefoge** : Mais c'est pas illégal ?

 **Sandro** : Naaaaaah, c'est comme ça qu'on fait au Portugal !

Nos heros entrent dans la prison par le trou que Gamesret à fait dans le mur.

 **Farid** : Bon, on se sépare ?

 **Percefoge** : Oui, il faudrais trouver la caisse enregistreuse pour payer nos resistances.

 **Omega(chuchotte)** : C'est un débile... il faut le semer... en esperant qu'il tombe pas sur Playermy ou quelqu'un d'autre...

 **Omega(ne chuchottant plus)** : C'EST UNE BONNE IDÉE MON CHER FARID ! Je vais à gauche, Sandro et Temevu cherchent à droite, Gamesret... tu vas chercher en face et Farid tu cherche à l'entrée !

 **Percefoge** : Et moi ?

 **Gamesret** : Euh... Vas dans le van et fais le narrateur.

Nos compatriotes partirent en route pour la recherche des resistances du Portugal, une denrée rare servant à fabriqué des circuits imprimés.

 **Temevu** : Il y crois vraiment en plus...

 **Farid** : Bon, il faut chercher Playermy et les autres...

 **Sandro** : Ils doivent se trouver derrière cette porte !

Sandro pointe de son doigt viril une porte avec un écriteau dans une police d'écriture commune nommé le Comic Sans MS, "Seul Link Peut Vaincre Ganon !" est inscrit sur la mysterieuse entrée.

 **Omega** : Je crois que c'est un annagrame de "Link, Suce ton Pere" c'est surement un message de Stari...

Farid, de sa poigne de fer, attrape la poignée de la porte dans le but de l'ouvrir...

 **Gamesret** : C'est marrant il n'y a pas de garde dans la prison...

Une personne tombe du plafond comme un suicidaire sur le trottoir...

 **DonMusik** : Alors comme ça vous voulez liberer les fachistes ?!

 **Tout le Monde** : Oui.

 **DonMusik** : Bon, je vous interdit d'y aller !

 **Omega** : Mais non, on ne viens pas liberer Playermy, on viens chercher des resistances du PORTUGAL !

 **DonMusik** : Je connais un endroit très sympa pour en acheter, c'est AU PORTUGAL ! SORTEZ D'ICI !

 **Gamesret** : Il y a un siège qui te téléporte au Portugal derrière cette porte.

 **DonMusik** : C'EST CE QU'ON VAS VOIR !

Le fougueux socialiste vas dans l'étrange placard et pose son posterieur sur le tabouret en bois de bouleau et se retrouve transporter au Portugal...

 **DonMusik** : FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK !

 **Sandro** : Parfait, nous pouvons liberer les autres !

 **Farid** : Je trouve que tu prend un peu trop la vedette dans ce chapitre Sandro...

 **Temevu** : Ouais, pourquoi c'est toi le chef aujourd'hui ?

 **Omega** : Ouais, pourquoi t'es le protagoniste principal ?

 **Sandro** : Euh... J'ai juste envie d'avoir un role plus important que dans la saison 2, HEIN OMEGA ?!

 **Omega** : Je comprend, c'est pour ça que tu peut garder le role du leader jusqu'as ce qu'on trouve Playermy et les autres.

Gamesret entre dans la porte tant convoiter...

 **Gamesret** : ILS SONT LÀS ! DANS LES VILLES ! DANS LES CAMPAGNES !

 **Omega** : Voila, je reprend le role du leader avec Playermy et Stari.

 **Sandro** : ENFOIRÉ !

 **Playermy** : Bon, t'ouvres cette putain de cellule ?

 **Stari** : Ouais vas-y fait pas ta pute !

Omega utilise son pied pour brisé le verrou de la porte bloquant ses interlocuteurs.

 **Syn** : LIBERTÉ !

 **Haut-Parleur** : ATTENTION, LES PRISONNIERS SE SONT ECHAPPÉS !

 **Farid** : TOUS DANS LE VAN !

Nos compères courent dans les corridors de la quincaillerie portugaise en direction du van...

 **Omega** : PERCEFOGE LACHE LE PUTAIN DE CLAVIER !

 **Percefoge** : Mais t'as dit que j'était narrateur ?

 **Omega** : T'es viré !

Omega monte dans le van avec les autres !

 **Temevu** : Il n'y a pas asser de place pour nous tous dans le van... faut que quelqu'un sorte !

Ray-Yami expulse Temevu hors du van !

 **Temevu** : C'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !

 **Percefoge** : Pourquoi Playermy, Stari, Syn et Ray-Yami sont avec vous ? Ils n'etait pas bannis du serveur ?

 **Gamesret(nerveux)** : Naaaaaah, ils vont juste nous aidés à trouver... des resistances portugaises !

 **Ray-Yami** : De quoi ?!

 **Farid(chuchotte)** : On lui fait croire qu'on cherche des resistances électriques venant du Portugal...

Playermy donne un coup de pied dans Percefoge qui est expulsé hors du van par le plafond !

 **Playermy** : Voila, c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça !

 **Syn** : On vas chercher Ezekith sur la route ?

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAIS !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS UN AEROPORT DU PORTUGAL :

 **DonMusik** : Je voudrais retourner en France. Combiens coute le billet d'avion ?

 **Vendeur** : Un vol de bonne qualité... ça vas vous faire 49€ !

 **DonMusik** : C'EST DU VOL !

 **Vendeur** : Bah oui c'est un aeroport...

 **DonMusik** : PROLETARIAT DU PORTUGAL ! REBELONS NOUS FACE AU CAPITALISME DES COMPAGNIES AERIENNES !

 **Vendeur** : SECURITÉ !

A SUIVRE...


	2. Retrouvailles Communistes

PRECEDEMENT : Nos héros sont allés chercher des resistances portugaises.

 **Omega** : Bon les gars, on vas chercher Ezekith ?

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAIS !

 **Sandro** : On vas aussi chercher Commu ?

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAIS !

 **Playermy** : Mais vous savez où ils sont au moins ?

Personne ne repond...

 **Playermy** : C'est bien ce que je me disait !

Pendant ce temps Ray-Yami arrose des pots de fleurs.

 **Farid** : Mais qu'est-ce tu fais Ray ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Je jardine !

Un tournesol sort du pot de fleur et giffle Farid.

 **Eliatron** : PUTE, cordialement.

 **Gamesret** : Les gars...

 **Farid** : C'est pas le moment, je tabasse un tournesol !

 **Eliatron** : Ouais viens te battres !

Eliatron fait une balayette à Farid qui tombe.

 **Gamesret** : Les gars c'est important...

 **Ray-Yami** : Pas aussi important que le combat entre Farid et Eliatron.

Farid prend un cutter et essaie de coupé la tige d'Eliatron.

 **Eliatron** : Tu peut pas me coupé, je suis en métal.

 **Gamesret** : QUI EST AU VOLANT DU VAN ?

 **Playermy** : Bah c'est Omega, comme d'habitude.

 **Omega** : Quoi ?! Mais c'est le boulot de Stari ça !

 **Stari** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je jouais à Kingdom Hearts 49.3 et j'écoutais pas !

Le van entre en colision avec un arbre.

 **Gamesret** : VOILA, QUAND PERSONNE CONDUIT LE VAN C'EST ÇA QUI ARRIVE !

 **Eliatron** : Bon, tu leurs à bien sucer la bite à la sécurité routière, on peut continuer d'avancer ?

 **Farid** : Mais en fait, il habite où Ezekith ?

 **Sandro** : N'oubli pas Commu !

 **Syn** : Bah Commu je suppose qu'il est en Russie et Ezekith j'en ai aucune idée...

Nos héros se mettent en marche dans la fôret.

 **Omega** : Bon, je pense qu'Ezekith doit être pas loins...

 **Stari** : Et comment tu le sais, gros fils de pute ?

 **Omega** : PARCE QUE J'ECRIT LA FANFIC ! TÊTE DE CUL !

 **Stari** : Je repète, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il pourrait etre là, par quelle pirouette scénaristique tu vas faire intervenir Ezekith ?!

 **Ezekith** : J'ai entendu des gens pas content ? Remontez vous le moral avec le vrai trésor du captain !

 **Playermy** : Qu'est-ce tu fout dans la foret ?

 **Ezekith** : Et bien je cherchais la porte d'entrée du Bunker de la Resistance Portugaise, au chapitre précedent j'ai reçu l'invitation mais pas l'adresse !

 **Sandro** : Tu peut me donner la lettre ?

 **Ezekith** : Tiens la voila.

Sandro retourne l'invitation d'Ezekith, l'adresse était écrite sur le verso.

 **Ezekith** : Ah... C'est logique en plus !

 **Syn** : Bon, tu n'aurais pas une idée pour nous dépanner car... le Trollix Super Van est détruit...

 **Ray-Yami** : Mais il est pas détruit, il a juste pris un arbre en pleine face !

Syn appuie sur un interrupteur, le Trollix Super Van explose.

 **Syn** : Maintenant il est détruit. Donc, tu peut nous depanner ?

 **Ezekith** : Bah ouais que je peux vous dépanner !

Un bus sort du sol.

 **Ezekith** : Montez dans le Trollix Crazy Bus !

 **Farid** : Euh... Et t'as trouver ça où ?

 **Ezekith** : EST-CE QUE JE TE DEMANDE OÙ TU AS TROUVER TA TABLETTE SAMSUNG ? NON, CAR TU L'AS VOLER, COMME NABUCO ! Ah et aussi j'ai construit le Trollix Crazy Bus.

Tous le monde monte dans le TCB.

 **Gamesret(chante)** : IL M'EMMENE, AU BOUT DE LA NUIT, LE BUS D'EZEKITH !

 **Omega** : On a deux choix devant nous, aller chercher Commu OU trouver un moyen de brisé la Didictature.

 **Ezekith** : Vas pour Commu, comme ça on fais un chapitre filler qui sert juste à ralonger la fanfic !

Le TCB avance en direction de la frontière Russe.

PENDANT CE TEMPS, LES AVENTURES DE DONMUSIK AU PORTUGAL :

 **DonMusik** : J'ai était bannis de tous les aéroports par des fachistes capitalistes et leurs prix abérants, maintenant ma seule solution pour retourné en France c'est de passer la frontière à pied...

DonMusik avance vers la frontière.

 **Garde-Frontière** : Passeport s'il vous plait.

 **DonMusik** : Je n'ai pas de passeport mais j'ai une carte de membre du NPA.

 **Garde-Frontière** : Le NPA ?! Vous faites partie des Nationalistes Pro Arien ?!

 **DonMusik** : NONONONONON JE FAIT PARTIE DU NOUVEAU PARTIE ANTI-

 **Garde-Frontière** : LE NOUVEAU PARTIE ANTI-ARABES ?! SECURITÉ !

La sécurité traine DonMusik par les bras vers le poste de police.

 **DonMusik** : ANTI-CAPITALISTE !

 **Garde-Frontière** : Et en plus de ça il me traite d'anti-capitaliste...

DE RETOUR DANS LE BUS :

 **Ray-Yami** : Nous voila en Russie c'etait beaucoup plus rapide que ce que je pensait !

 **Playermy** : Surtout avec l'attaque des zombies communistes et des ventilateurs de l'espace !

 **Omega** : Dommage que j'ai oublier de retirer le cache de la caméra...

Tous le monde fait un rire forcé.

 **Eliatron** : Les PD sont tous des PD.

 **Sandro** : Bon, maintenant faut chercher Commu dans le plus grand pays du monde...

 **Commu** : Personne n'as remarquer que j'etais dans le bus depuis le debut...

 **Syn** : T'ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QU'ON A FAIT TOUT CE CHEMIN POUR RIEN ?!

 **Commu** : Oui.

Syn ejecte Commu hors du TCB à coup de pied.

 **Syn** : Voila, faut aller le chercher !

Syn et les autres sortent du TCB et avancent dans la toundra russe...

 **Playermy** : Franchement t'aurais pas put le laisser dans le bus ? Car chercher un communiste en Russie c'est comme chercher un gros en Amérique...

 **Stari** : Où un arabe en France MDR !

Farid s'enerve, ses cheveux prennent feu et font fondre la neige.

 **Commu** : Les gars, je peut revenir ? Car ça caille dans l'eau glacée...

Un bras sort de la terre boueuse...

 **Lenine Zombie** : TUER LES CAPITALISTES. TUER LES CAPITALISTES.

 **Playermy** : Au moins il y aura les Communistes Zombies dans le chapitre.

Un ventilateur géant tombe du ciel, des hommes-ventilateurs en sortent.

 **Ventilax le Grand** : Je viens ici pour colonisé cette planète

Un hélicoptère arrive...

 **Kim Jong Un** : 너는 내 뚱뚱한 원자를 먹을거야!

 **Interprète de KJU** : Il a dit qu'il vous feras manger des atomes si vous essayez de prendre controle du monde...

Kim Jong Un pousse son interprète hors de l'hélicoptère !

 **Kim Jong Un** : 그럼 입 다물고.

 **Sandro et Commu** : LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE VAS ETRE EXCELLENT !

A SUIVRE...


	3. Survie en Russie

PRECEDEMENT : DonMusik est toujours bloqué au Portugal et nos héros sont face a une guerre entre la Corée du Nord, des ventilateurs et des zombies communistes... encore.

 **Didi** : Henko, où se trouve Percefoge ?

 **Henko** : Il doit jouer à Pokemon GO... Ah mais oui il m'avais dit qu'il etait aller chercher des resistances électriques du Portugal.

 **Didi** : C'est étrange car ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas vu Omega, Sandro, Farid et Temevu.

 **Henko** : Resistances... Portugal... Sandro et Omega manquent à l'appel... Percefoge aussi... AU MON DIEU J'AI COMPRIS !

 **Didi** : Alors où sont-ils ?!

 **Henko** : C'est un nom de code ! Ils ne cherchent pas des résistances électriques venant du Portugal, ils forment une resistance contre nous, au Portugal !

Didi prend le Ban Hammer.

 **Didi** : Alors Percefoge est un traitre... si je le revois je le bannis !

 **Paradox** : Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux d'envoyer un groupe I.R.L. (Inquisition Recherchant les Lâches) pour les retrouvés et les éliminés...

Didi reçoit une notification sur son téléphone Wiko Fever.

 **Didi** : Bonne idée, mais on viens de m'informer que les bannis de Montcuq se sont évadés dans une camionnette...

 **Henko** : C'EST LE TROLLIX SUPER VAN ! ENVOYEZ LES GROUPES I.R.L. A LEUR RECHERCHE !

Henko, Lunachuu, Arto, Didi, Germone et Crazy sautent dans L'I.R.L. Super Van !

 **Didi** : EN AVANT LES I.R.L. !

 **Crazy** : S'il y a eu une evasion à la prison de Montcuq ça veux dire qu'ils n'y sont plus, ils doivent surement être en direction du Portugal !

 **Germone** : DIRECTION PORTUGAL !

DE RETOUR CHEZ LES TROLLIX :

 **Lenine** : VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS PRENDRE CONTROLE DE LA TERRE BANDE DE VENTILATEURS !

Un hybride femme/ventilateur sort du vaisseau.

 **Ventilo de Cyrix** : Me voici, le chef des ventilhommes. Sachez bande de communistes que vous ne me faites pas peur !

 **Commu** : MAIS VAS TE FAIRE FOU- ah vous parlez des zombies communistes en fait...

 **Kim Jong Un** : 기모노 반자이 초밥 !

L'interprete que Kim Jong Un avait ejecter hors de l'hélicoptere tombe dans les pales d'un soldat ventilateur qui est déchiqueter vivant.

Un homme torse nue chevauchant un ours arrive et place des bombes sur le ventilateur géant.

 **Poutine** : Au Quebec on mange de la poutine, en Russie, c'est Poutine qui te manges.

 **Farid** : Ne me dites pas que Poutine est fan de vore...

Le ventilateur géant explose et tombe sur les zombies communistes qui se font écrasés !

 **Kim Jong Un** : 라스베리는 할아버지의 의자에 자리 잡고 있습니다.

Kim Jong Un fuit à bord de son hélicoptère.

 **Stari** : Bon bah on devrais retourner en France je crois...

Stari essaie de faire démarré le TCB, mais rien ne se passe.

 **Playermy** : Les gars je crois qu'il y a de la neige dans le moteur... le TCB ne vas plus pouvoir avancer...

 **Sandro** : Sauf si on appelle Carglass, ils peuvent nous dépanner !

 **Omega** : Tu dis Carglass car tu veux pas dir Carglou-

Sandro met du scotch sur la bouche d'Omega.

 **Sandro** : N'ose même pas le dire.

Farid appelle Cargloush.

 **Antonio** : Oui ? C'est pour un dépanage complet ? Et bah j'arrive ! Vous êtes où exactement ?

 **Farid** : Je suis en Russie...

 **Antonio** : J'arrive, mais ça va prendre du temps, peut-etre un chapitre, peut-etre moins !

 **Farid** : Bon, Antonio arrive, on vas devoir attendre un chapitre complet dans la toundra...

Ray-Yami se met torse nue.

 **Ray-Yami** : Putain il fait chaud.

PENDANT CE TEMPS LES AVENTURES DE DONMUSIK AU PORTUGAL :

 **Flic** : Monsieur Musik, si nous vous avons amener ici c'est parce que vous faite parti d'un groupe d'extreme droite, est-ce vrai ?

 **DonMusik** : Mais non ! Je fait parti du NPA !

 **Flic** : NPA ?! Les Nouilles du Prolapse Anal ?! Vous avez le fetiche d'avoir des nouilles dans le cul ?!

 **DonMusik** : HEHO, ÇA VA PAS LA TETE ?!

 **Flic** : Ne cache pas tes sentiments...

DE RETOUR EN RUSSIE :

 **Sandro** : Bon ça fait combiens de temps qu'on attend dans la neige ?

 **Farid** : 30 secondes...

 **Sandro** : Quoi ?! Mais alors c'est quoi tout ce texte au dessus ?!

 **Omega** : Du texte ? Au dessus ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

 **(Voix Distante)** : Aujourd'hui je vais essayer de survivre dans la neige, comme Rahan, quand il faisait froid, j'ai ramener du ice tea dans ma gourde, car Rahan a inventer le ice tea, une peau de bête pour me tenir chaud, bon la c'est du zèbre et Rahan il tue pas les zèbres, et j'ai aussi le livre de Rahan, pour si je trouve pas la solution, Hé hé.

 **Playermy** : Putain c'est qui ce vieux ?

 **Gamesret** : C'EST GAETAN !

 **Gaetan** : Il devais faire plus chaud à l'époque, Rahan il est tout le temps en slip, même en hiver.

 **Stari** : Je pense que ses techniques de survie peuvent nous être utile...

Gaetan trebuche sur apparement rien.

 **Gaetan** : Aïe ça pique.

 **Omega** : Bonjour Gaetan, nous voudrions avoir des astuces de survie dans la toundra, on attend un dépaneur pour notre bus...

 **Gaetan** : Alors Rahan il prenait une bougie, il la faisait tourné sur un rocher et c'est par là qu'il allait.

Gaetan essaie de faire tourné une bougie dans la neige. Ça marche pas.

 **Gaetan** : Il devait y avoir des bougies spéciales Rahan... bon on vas aller par là.

 **Omega(chuchotte)** : Il est completement sénile...

 **Farid** : Euh... Gaetan, on s'eloigne un peu trop du bus je trouve...

 **Gaetan** : Mais non, tous vas bien se passé.

 **Ray-Yami** : La nuit commence à tombé...

Ray-Yami prend Farid, met le feu à ses cheveux et s'en sert comme torche.

 **Ray-Yami** : Beaucoup mieux !

 **Playermy** : Gaetan, tu penses pas qu'on devrais retourner au bus ?

 **Gaetan** : Le bus c'est un invention stupide, comme les clotures.

Gaetan trebuche sur un cailloux.

 **Stari** : C'etait à qui cette idée de merde de le suivre ?

 **Tout le Monde** : C'etait ton idée Stari.

DE RETOUR AU PORTUGAL :

 **Didi** : Bon il faut les trouvés...

Des hurlements lointains se font entendre...

 **Henko** : Attend, c'est pas DonMusik ça ?

 **DonMusik(au loins)** : PAS DANS LE POSTE DE POLICE, ALL COPS ARE BAD !

 **Flic** : Je sais que tu aimes les nouilles et les prolapses ! Ne cache pas tes sentiments

 **DonMusik** : J'AIME PAS LES PROLAPSES !

 **Flic** : Alors tu aimes les lymphomes ?

Les I.R.L. défoncent la porte du commissariat et entrent dedans !

 **Arto** : LES GENOUX SUR LA TETE LES MAINS AU SOL ! Attend ça veux rien dire...

 **LunaChuu** : LACHEZ CE SOCIALISTE !

LES I.R.L. S'ENFUIENT AVEC DONMUSIK VERS LE VAN !

 **Flic** : ATTRAPEZ LES !

A SUIVRE...


	4. Toujours en Russie

PRECEDEMENT : Les Trollix ont suivient un étrange vieil homme sénile du nom de Gaetan, le Bear Grills de Melun.

 **Antonio** : SALOUTE LES AMIS ! Mais, vous êtes où ? Monsieur Farid ? C'est Antonio !

Antonio vas dans le bus et prend un paquet de chips.

 **Antonio** : Au Portugal, on a le droit de manger ce qui est dans le vehicule que l'on dois réparé !

 **Farid** : Gaetan, je pense que la dépaneuse est arrivé depuis longtemps...

 **Gaetan** : HA HA, UN TROUPEAU DE BANANES !

 **Ray-Yami** : Mais dit moi Farid, tes cheveux devrais pas avoir fini de brûler depuis tout ce temps ?

 **Farid** : Non, c'est parce que DonMusik m'as fait un shampoing à l'huile... il m'as pas dit qu'elle huile d'ailleurs...

 **Stari** : Ouais en gros t'as les cheveux gras, espèce de gros porc musulman.

Gaetan ramasse une pierre et la pose sur le sol.

 **Gaetan** : Il y a même des tabourets !

 **Omega** : Gaetan... T'as amener de la bouffe ?

 **Gaetan** : Du poisson pour les neurones et du yop car les produits laitiers, c'est des amis pour la vie !

Syn met du poisson à grillé au dessus de la tête en feu de Farid.

 **Syn** : Et ça marche bien !

Un bol de lait chaud sort du sol et s'envole avant de s'eclater contre un arbre.

 **Playermy** : Ça veux dire quoi ça ?

 **Gamesret** : LE SOLEIL VIENS DE SE LEVER !

 **Sandro** : ON EST HEUREUX DE VOUS RETROUVER !

 **Commu** : L'AMI RICORÉ !

 **Eliatron** : Juif.

 **Ezekith** : N'EST-CE PAS ?!

 **Gaetan** : AAAAH, IL Y A LE FEU A LA QUEUE DE MON SLIP !

Gaetan prend feu et s'ecroule au sol.

 **Farid** : Bon, on a perdu le van, on a plus de bouffe et plus de guide... on fait quoi ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Comment ça plus de bouffe ? Et ça c'est quoi ?

Ray-Yami plante un couteau dans la main calciné de Gaetan et la découpe.

 **Ray-Yami** : Le vore c'est dégueulasse, mais quand le mec est mort et qu'on le bouffe en plusieurs morceaux, où est la difference entre ça et un bon steak !

PENDANT CE TEMPS A MONTCUQ :

 **Percefoge** : Attendez... je suis où là ? Temevu reveille toi !

 **Temevu** : Quoi encore...

 **Percefoge** : Pourquoi somme nous reveiller au milieu de l'autoroute ?

 **Temevu** : J'en sais rien... Tu faisais quoi hier ?

 **Percefoge** : J'etait aller acheter des resistances électrique du Portugal à Montcuq... puis ils sont tous partient sans nous... Ils doivent surement être au Portugal ! Un salon d'exposition des resistances électrique vas y avoir lieu !

Percefoge se mis en route vers le Portugal... à pied.

 **Temevu** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte...

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU PORTUGAL :

 **Henko** : Arto, tu peux me rappeler depuis quand c'etait une bonne idée de foncer dans un bureau de police pour enlever un homme rechercher pour antisémitisme ?

 **Arto** : Pas ma faute, ça c'est passer comme ça durant la bataille du Mont Waifu !

 **Lunachuu** : Sinon Don, ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'etait pas vu...

 **DonMusik** : Ne m'appelle pas Don, appelle moi DOOD ! C'est plus classe...

 **Didi** : Bon sinon, vous avez une idée de comment sortir de prison ? Car tout le monde semble avoir oublié que le flic nous a mis en detention pour kidnapping...

 **DonMusik** : JE VOUS L'AVEZ DIT QUE TOUS LES FLICS ETAIT MAUVAIS !

 **Germone** : Mais ta mère elle est pas flic ?

 **DonMusik** : Nyeh...

DE RETOUR EN RUSSIE :

 **Farid** : Au final je change d'avis, le vore ça peut sauver des vies !

 **Omega** : Est-ce que tu pardonne tout les gens sur DeviantArt faisant du Jojo vore ?

 **Playermy** : REGARDEZ LE DEPANNEUR EST ARRIVER !

 **Ray-Yami** : Ta gueule le Trumpiste... C'est moi où il est en train de manger des chips...

Stari cours vers le TCB à grande vitesse !

 **Stari** : J'ARRIVE ENFLURE ! CE SONT MES CHIPS !

Stari trebuche sur les ossements de Gaetan, une crevasse s'ouvre dans le sol et tout le monde tombe dedans.

 **Tout le Monde** : STAAAAAAAAAAAARI !

 **Stari** : Le dépanneur doit être arabe, il vole mes chips...

 **Gamesret** : C'EST LA FAUTE AUX IMMIGRÉS !

 **Omega** : Alors, on vas voir ce qu'as à dire l'oracle...

Omega prend une tranche de gruyère et la jette sur un morceau de papier journal qu'il avait dans son chapeau.

 **Farid** : Et comment on sait ce qu'il dit ?

 **Omega** : Il faut lire dans les trous.

 **Playermy** : Les immigrants... causent... le cancer...

 **Stari** : Ça me vas comme explication !

Farid appelle les secours...

 **Farid** : Allo ? Nous somment bloqués dans une crevasse en Russie...

 **Ambulancier** : ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE !

 **Farid** : Ils arrivent dans 20 minutes...

DE RETOUR AU PORTUGAL :

 **Percefoge** : "Prison" alors si j'en crois l'écriteau ce batiment est une quicaillerie...

Percefoge entre dans la prison.

 **Percefoge** : Bonjour monsieur, savez vous où se trouve le salon d'exposition des resistances ?

 **Gardien** : Vous voulez voir el demonstração de prisioneiros ? Suivez moi.

Percefoge suit le gardien dans la prison.

 **Percefoge** : C'est normal que tous les acheteurs soit habillés en orange ?

 **Gardien** : Acheteurs ? Je ne comprend pas...

 **Percefoge** : Bah les personnes venus acheter du materiel pour fabriquer des choses, tel que des étagères et des circuits imprimés...

DE RETOUR EN RUSSIE (encore) :

 **Ezekith** : Ray, pourquoi tu crée pas un portail qui nous ramène au bus ?

Un long silence s'installe...

 **Ray-Yami** : Bonne question...

Ray-Yami ouvre un portail vers le bus et tout le monde saute dedans.

 **Stari** : LACHE MES CHIPS CONNARD !

 **Antonio** : J'ai inséré ma resine spéciale dans le pare-brise, votre bus peut avancer je pense !

Tout le monde regarde le tas de béton qu'Antonio à mis sur le bus.

 **Sandro** : BORDEL MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE CE BUS N'AVANCERAS PLUS AVEC TOUT LE MERDIER QUE T'AS MIS DESSUS, ESPECE DE CON !

Omega prend le volant et allume le moteur, le bus avance.

 **Sandro** : J'ai rien dit...

 **Commu** : Mais en fait on vas faire quoi pour stopper la didictature ?

 **Omega** : Nous allons attaquer la base de Didi et le tuer sauvagement ! Et si ça marche pas on vas devoir faire le plan B...

 **Sandro** : C'est quoi le plan B ?

 **Ezekith** : Il vas pas te le dire, c'est une technique scénaristique connue, le plan A vas surement rater et s'il ne dit pas le plan B c'est pour garder le suspence...

A SUIVRE...


	5. La Route de L'Information

PRECEDEMENT : C'etait un chapitre filler mais faut pas le dire...

 **Sandro** : Omega ?

Omega ne repond pas.

 **Sandro** : OMEGA !

Sandro giffle Omega qui sursaute.

 **Omega** : QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, LES ALLEMANDS ATTAQUENT ?!

 **Sandro** : Ça fait 2 semaines que tu fixe du regard un sapin au lieu de nous conduire au VoxFort pour notre mission...

 **Omega** : MAIS IL EST BEAU CE SAPIN !

 **Playermy** : Bon bah, EN AVANT !

Gamesret joue la musique de C'est Pas Sorcier au kazoo.

 **Commu** : Simple question, avec quoi on vas attaquer le VoxFort ?

 **Stari** : Et bien c'est très simple... TRANSITION YUGIOH CAR J'AI LA FLEMME D'EXPLIQUER !

Eliatron est devant un four à pizza.

 **Ray-Yami** : Qu'est-ce tu fais Eliatron ?

 **Eliatron** : Mes juifs sont bientot prêts !

 **Farid(en feu)** : MAIS QU'IL EST CON, SORTEZ MOI DE LÀ JE SUIS MUSULMAN PAS JUIF !

 **Eliatron** : Musulman, juif... Pour moi c'est la même chose.

 **Omega** : ON ARRIVE AU VOXFORT !

 **Sandro** : Deja ?

 **Omega** : Oui car sinon t'allais t'énerver que le chapitre soit encore un filler.

Tous le monde descent du TCB et avance vers le VoxFort.

 **Stari** : Hum, il y a pas de gardes...

 **Paradox** : QUE TU DIS BOUFFIS !

 **Sandro et Commu** : DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN !

Paradox claque des doigts et nos héros sont envoyés sur internet...

 **Sandro** : Ah bah c'est marrant, Omega n'as tellement plus d'idée qu'il reprend un passage du premier chapitre de la premiere saison...

 **Omega** : Non mais là c'est different, c'est Farid qui nous avait envoyés sur SON DeviantArt, là on est juste sur Google.

 **Gaby** : Salut, je suis perdu sur Google.

 **Gamesret** : T'as aussi était envoyé sur Google ?

 **Gaby** : J'ai posté une image d'Hitler qui vole les cadeaux du Père Noel et Paradox m'as envoyé ici.

 **Playermy** : En parlans de Nazi je connais un site web où il y en as pleins !

 **Gaby** : JE TE SUIS !

 **Stari** : ATTENDEZ MOI !

 **Ray-Yami** : OUAIS CASSE-TOI LE SUPPORTEUR DE TRUMP !

Playermy, Stari et Gaby s'envont vers la Forteresse de Fochun.

 **Omega** : Je pense qu'il faudrais aller sur le bureau du PC...

 **Sandro** : Pour mettre des virus dans le dossier System32 et faire exploser le CPU ?

 **Omega** : NON, C'EST PAS PARCE QUE CE CHAPITRE FAIT REFERENCE A UN PASSAGE DU PREMIER CHAPITRE QUE JE MANQUE D'IDÉES !

PENDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ PLAYERMY !

 **Playermy** : C'est gentil de la part du Furher de nous avoir invité à Fochun, n'est-ce pas Gaby ?

 **Gaby** : J'espère qu'il a preparer pleins de propane !

 **Playermy** : STARI, REGARDE ! C'EST STALINE QUI NOUS ECRIT !

Playermy ramasse l'e-mail de Staline.

 **Playermy** : Chers nazis, les communistes et moi somment maintenant les maitres du royaume de Pologne, j'ai invité le Furher à rester dans un de mes 7 goulags de Russie pour toujours ! Je paris que vous ne pourrez jamais le retrouver !

 **Stari** : IL FAUT QU'ON RETROUVE LE FURHER !

 **Gaby** : Et vous, vous devez nous aider !

 **Playermy** : A qui tu parles ?

 **Gaby** : Je sais pas, on refaisait pas l'intro d'Hotel Mario ?

 **Stari** : Et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour traverser tout les goulags, je vous conseil de lire Mein Kampf !

 **Playermy** : En avant !

 **Stari** : Mais... A quoi ressemble un goulag sur internet ?

 **Playermy** : Les 7 goulags d'internet sont des endroits classifiés comme dangereux pour la santé mentale... Suivez moi...

DE RETOUR AVEC LES AUTRES :

Omega et les autres ont réussient à quitter Google via la Barre de Tache Windows, ils sont maintenant sur le bureau !

 **Sandro** : Si tu me dit que tu vas mettre des virus dans la carte mère je me désabonne pour redondance !

 **Omega** : Non, j'allais pas faire ça, j'ai une bien meilleure idée !

Omega escalade les icones du bureau jusqu'as la corbeille.

 **Gamesret** : Il y a quoi dedans alors ?

 **Omega** : Il y a Walou, il semble endormis, je le sort de là dedans ?

 **Tous le Monde** : NON SURTOUT PAS, NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tous le monde s'enfuit et se cache derrière une icone du PC.

 **Omega** : Il y a aussi un dossier nommé KDW, je le sort ?

 **Farid** : Je sais pas qui ça peut bien être, dans le doute sort le !

Omega balance le dossier hors de la corbeille, il prend la forme d'un humanoïde.

 **?** : MERCI DE M'AVOIR SAUVER ! JE SUIS KEITH DABERO WINTAMERE !

 **Commu** : Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans le corbeille ? Je croyais que t'avais etait régénéré dans le chapitre 22 de la derniere saison ! C'est d'ailleurs moi qui avait eu cette idée !

 **Keith Dabero Wintamere** : Bah t'avais l'autre folle, Shtarbuco je crois, qui m'avais confondu avec mon PD de frangin mort, sauf que quand elle c'est rendu compte que j'aime c'est le ricard et le foot, elle a demander a un mec, ou une meuf je sais pas vue ses cheveux de m'envoyé dans la corbeille.

Sandro serre la main de Keith Dabero Wintamere.

 **Sandro** : Je sent que tu es en quête de vengeance envers la modération toi aussi, tu es le bienvenue parmis nos rang !

 **Keith Dabero** : Wesh, faut sortir par l'imprimante et bim, ça rentre fils de pute !

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU PORTUGAL :

 **Garde** : Monsieur Percefoge ? Monsieur Percefoge ! Reveillez vous !

 **Percefoge** : Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **Garde** : Vous regardé ce tabouret depuis 2 semaines !

 **Percefoge** : Mais il est en bois de MANGUIER !

Temevu arrive en courrant.

 **Temevu(ésoufflé)** : Percefoge ! Ça fait deux semaines que je te cherche...

 **Percefoge** : Ah bon ? Mais que ce passe il ?

 **Temevu** : Je sais pas, tu m'as laissé sur une autoroute sans me dire où tu allais !

 **Garde** : Bon, nous voila a el demonstração de prisioneiros !

 **Percefoge** : Mais l'exposition des resistances artisanales n'est pas fini ?

 **Garde** : Mais non, el demonstração de prisioneiros ne peut commencer que si la salle est pleine et comme vous avez un Pass VIP votre place ne peut pas être prise par quelqu'un d'autre donc el prisioneiros attendent depuis 2 semaines.

Percefoge, Temevu et le garde s'assoient.

 **Présentateur** : Le premier numéro sera joué par... "DoodSymphonik" et son spectacle porte le nom de "Stop au Harcelement de Rue !"

Les acteurs vont sur scène.

 **DonMusik** : Alala je vais manger des céréales avec mes amis au NPA, je ne dois surtout pas être en retard !

Un homme déguisé en Raptor arrive et lui tapotte l'epaule.

 **Homme en Costume** : Bonjour je voudrais savoir l'heure, je ne dois pas rater ma réunion !

 **DonMusik** : ESPECE D'HOMME BLANC CIS-GENRE HETEROSEXUEL CATHOLIQUE QUI PENSE POUVOIR DEMANDER L'HEURE IMPUNEMENT AUX GENS DANS LA RUE ! JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QU'IL EN COUTE DE ME HARCELER !

 **Homme en Costume** : Mais vous êtes blanc vous aussi monsieur... et je ne rigole pas, mon patron vas me virer !

 **DonMusik** : Laisse moi t'expliquer à quoi sert la rue !

Une ardoise d'école descent du ciel et Don commence a ecrire dessus.

 **DonMusik** : Regarde, ce petit bonhomme non genré, c'est moi, ce trait est le chemin que je dois parcourir pour aller manger des céréales bio et cet homme blanc cis-genre... c'est toi ! Est-ce que tu vois le problème ?

 **Homme en Costume** : Oui, personne ne mange de céréales en exterieur.

 **DonMusik** : NON, TU N'AS PAS SUIVIE LE TEXTE ! TU DEVAIS DIRE QUE TU ETAIS LE PROBLEME ET QUE TU ALLAIS PARTIR ET T'EXCUSER !

 **Percefoge(dans le public)** : Mais attend, Don c'est toi ?

 **DonMusik** : Ah pantoufle, il vas me censuré car je politise mon spectacle...

 **Percefoge** : Mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

 **DonMusik** : Suis moi dans les coulisse...

Percefoge et DonMusik vont dans les coulisse.

 **DonMusik** :Bah en fait je gardais la prison de Montcuq quand je me suis fait envoyé ici, sauf que je me suis fait arrêter pour nationalisme et antisemitisme...

 **Percefoge** : Un comble pour un socialiste...

 **DonMusik** : Puis au moment où j'allais enfin sortir du bureau du policier, t'as les autres qui sont venus et m'ont kidnapper...

 **Percefoge** : Attend, tu est en train de m'expliquer que t'es pas le seul à être aller au salon de l'electricité portugaise ?

 **DonMusik** : Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes... on est en prison pas a un salon d'exposition !

L'homme en costume arrive et retire son masque.

 **Henko** : Je t'avais dit que c'etait une idée de merde ton spectacle Don...

 **Percefoge** : T'es en train de me dire que prison en portugais veux dire prison en francais ?

 **Henko** : VENEZ TOUS, CE TRAITRE DE PERCEFOGE EST ICI ! ATTACHEZ LE !

 **Percefoge** : Attend, quoi ?

DE RETOUR DANS L'ORDINATEUR :

 **Playermy** : Bon, nous voila au carrefour des 7 goulags... esperons qu'on prennent le bon chemin !

 **Stari** : On as le choix entre... Le Twitter de Nabuco, La Chaine Youtube de Licarion, Le Site de Mademoizelle, Le Discord Insoumis, La Page des Respectful Memes, La Fabrique de Sel et La Forteresse de Tumblr !

Une faucille se plante dans le panneau !

 **Gaby** : C'est cet horrible Staline je le reconnais !

Nos 3 héros prennent le chemin de la Forteresse de Tumblr !

 **Playermy** : On y est Stari ! Rappelez vous, il n'y a pas de sel...

 **Stari** : ...sans SJW !

Un dragon gigantesque à tête de Marion Seclin sort de derrière la Forteresse de Tumblr !

 **Dragon Seclin** : NE VOUS PARLEZ PAS DANS LA RUE !

 **Playermy** : Mais c'est pas la rue, c'est un sentier !

A SUIVRE !


	6. Virus Mania

PRECEDEMENT : Percefoge a enfin compris que prison veux dire prison en portugais.

 **Henko** : ATTRAPEZ LE ! VOICI LE TRAITRE !

 **Percefoge** : Hein quoi ?!

Tout les I.R.L. sautent sur Percefoge et l'attachent !

 **Didi** : Tu vas tout de suite nous dire où sont les autre Perce, sinon on vas se faire une joie de détruire notre second otage...

Arto prend en otage une plaquette de beurre et met la menace avec un couteau...

 **Percefoge** : OK JE DIT TOUT ! Je suis aller à la quicaillerie de Montcuq avec Omega, Sandro, Farid, Gamesret et Temevu pour acheter des résistances électriques portugaises, sauf qu'ils sont partis sans moi et Temevu donc je suis aller au Portugal acheter des résistances électriques locales pour leurs faire plaisir ! S'il vous plait... Ne faites rien au beurre...

 **Henko** : C'est moi ou Percefoge est tout sauf un traitre ?

 **Percefoge** : Ça tombe bien qu'on parle de ça, je serais un traitre de quoi ?

Tout le monde fait un facepalm, même le beurre.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS L'ORDINATEUR :

 **Omega** : J'ai regarder dans tout les peripheriques de l'ordinateur, il n'y a pas d'imprimante !

 **Sandro** : ON EST FOUTU !

 **Commu** : Attend, est-ce que t'as essayer de faire clic droit sur la barre de tache ? On sait jamais, sur un malentendu ça peut marcher...

Omega attrape le curseur de la souris et le fracasse sur la barre de tache.

 **Farid** : "Sapin de Noël animé pour bureau" je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela fait là...

Un Sapin de Noël sort de la barre de tache.

 **Tout le Monde sauf Ray-Yami** : Ooooh c'est joli.

 **Ray-Yami** : BANDE DE PARAMECIES UNICELLULAIRES DONT LES EXISTANCES SONT SUBSTENCIELLES ! ON EST EN OCTOBRE, C'EST HALLOWEEN !

Ray-Yami clique sur l'option "Citrouille Flippante animé pour bureau" et une citrouille sort de la barre de tache.

 **Ray-Yami** : Voila c'est beaucoup mieux...

Commu rappuie sur le bouton du sapin, un second sapin sort de la barre de tache.

 **Ray-Yami** : QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT SUR LES SAPINS ?!

Ray-Yami fait réapparaitre une citrouille en appuyant sur le bouton.

 **Farid** : On vas se calmer, respirer un grand coup et passer a autre chose...

 **Ray-Yami** : NON CAR C'EST PAS NOEL DONC ON MET DES CITROUILLES !

Des citrouilles tombent du haut de l'ecran.

 **Commu** : Ouais sauf que maintenant il y a plus de citrouilles que de sapins, laisse moi égalisé tout cela...

Des sapins tombent du haut de l'ecran.

 **Voix Lointaine** : MAIS TAISEZ VOUS ! PAUV' CONS !

 **Omega** : Ok, qui as dit ça ?

Une fenêtre Windows sort de la barre de tache et avance vers la resistance.

 **Avast** : Je suis le grand Avast, l'anti-virus qui garde cet ordinateur, et je dois vous prévenir que ces citrouilles et sapins sont en fait des Chevaux de Troie et que si vous en fait apparaitre trop, vous risquez de reveiller la bête... Aller, des bisous et a plus !

 **Gamesret** : Attend, de qu'elle bête tu parles ?

La fenêtre Avast explose.

 **Sandro** : Je crois qu'on ne sauras jamais... et tant mieux !

Les citrouilles et les sapins se regroupent au milieu de l'ecran et prennent la forme d'un gorille.

 **BonziBuddy** : Bien le bonjour chers utilisateurs, laissez moi vous aider as utiliser internet.

 **Farid** : OH NON PAS LUI !

Farid ramasse BonziBuddy et le balance dans la corbeille.

 **Farid** : Voila c'est beaucoup mieux !

 **BonziBuddy** : C'est ce que tu crois...

La corbeille se fait absorber par BonziBuddy, tout son contenu se fait lacher sur le bureau, notament Walou.

 **Walou** : Salut les amis ça faisait longtemps, vous voulez des Everyone ?

Une icone du bureau tombe et écrase Walou.

 **BonziBuddy** : Je suis impossible à désinstaller, je ne peut pas dire la même chose de vous...

PENDANT CE TEMPS SUR LA ROUTE DE FOCHUN !

 **Dragon Seclin** : SORTEZ DE CETTE RUE !

 **Playermy** : C'est un sentier...

 **Dragon Seclin** : C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE !

 **Stari** : Techniquement non, si j'en crois Wikipedia un sentier est un chemin étroit dans la nature, qui ne laisse passage qu'aux piétons et une rue est une voie de circulation routière aménagée à l'intérieur d'une agglomération, PAS D'AMALGAMES !

Stari jette une boite de Padamalgam 500 pour adultes sur Dragon Seclin.

 **Dragon Seclin** : Oh vous voulez jouer à ce jeu... Le harcelement de rue est un phénomene qui touche majoritairement les femmes qui se déplacent dans un environement publique, quand un individu majoritairement masculin interromp l'activité de cette personne qui se déplace sans aucune conciderations pour elle, c'est du harcelement de rue.

Playermy prend des notes.

 **Playermy** : Donc si je parle a quelqu'un qui n'est pas en mouvement ça compte pas ?

 **Stari** : Ooooh bien dit !

Dragon Seclin prend une forme humaine et sort un tableau de classe de son dos.

 **Marion Seclin** : Le problème de ta question c'est que tu es un homme, ton avis ne compte pas !

 **Gaby** : C'est pas un peu sexiste ?

 **Marion Seclin** : Non car les femmes sont suppérieurs aux hommes, sale machiste réactionnaire !

Eliatron sort du sol tandis qu'Ezekith saute d'un marque-page du navigateur.

 **Eliatron** : Salut les PD ! Moi et Ezekith on se faisait chier alors on vous as suivi !

 **Marion Seclin** : EST-CE QUE JE PEUT FINIR MON COURS ?!

 **Eliatron** : Oh elle vas pas nous faire chier elle !

Eliatron attrape Marion Seclin par les pieds et la jette dans les douves enflammés de la Forteresse de Tumblr.

 **Ezekith** : BON DEBARAT !

 **Playermy** : Il faut retrouver le Furher au plus vite !

Une nouvelle faucille sort de nul-part et se plante entre les deux yeux de Stari.

 **Stari** : HEY POURQUOI MOI, C'EST GROSSOPHOBE !

Quelqu'un sort d'un buisson.

 **Staline** : Ouais en fait t'as raison, je m'excuse.

Staline reprend sa faucille et la plante dans la tête de Playermy.

 **Staline** : Faite comme si rien ne s'etait passé, je retourne me cacher !

 **Ezekith** : ATTRAPEZ LE TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Staline** : Et merde...

MAIS QUE CE PASSE-T-IL AU PORTUGAL ?

 **Percefoge** : Ok, si j'ai bien compris, vous croyais que j'etait un traitre car j'ai préféré acheter des resistances électriques venant du Portugal plutôt que de Suisse ?

 **Didi** : NON, NON, NON, NON ! TU ES UN TRAITRE CAR TU AS REJOINS LA RESISTANCE PORTUGAISE !

 **Percefoge** : C'est ce que je viens de dire, non ?

 **Germone** : Mais non, ils t'on mentis ! Ils forment une resistance CONTRE NOUS !

 **Percefoge** : LE PORTUGAL ATTAQUE LA SUISSE ?!

 **Henko** : Mais quel boulet...

Pendant ce temps, Crazy joue avec des marionnettes chaussettes de membres du Discord.

 **Marionnette de Paradox** : Salut, on baise ?

 **Marionnette de Percefoge** : OUAIS !

Crazy frotte les deux marionnettes dans ses mains.

 **Arto** : CRAZY ! TU TE SOUVIENS DE CE QU'ON AVAIS DIT ?!

 **Crazy** : Euh... oui ?

 **Arto** : Le yuri est suppérieur au yaoi, alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite.

 **Percefoge** : Ah mais non, ça m'interessais la suite !

Didi frappe sur la table.

 **Didi** : NE CHANGE PAS DE SUJET !

DE RETOUR AVEC BONZIBUDDY !

 **Keith Dabero Wintamere** : CE MACAQUE VAS NOUS POUKRAVE SI ON FAIT RIEN !

 **BonziBuddy** : Comment m'as tu appeler ?!

BonziBuddy giffle Keith Dabero Wintamere.

 **Commu** : J'ai une idée, Omega essaie d'allumer le jeu du solitaire.

 **Omega** : Je vois pas en quoi ça vas aider, mais si tu le dis...

Omega ouvre le jeu du Solitaire.

 **Commu** : Ah non c'etait pas pour aider, j'avais juste envie de faire une partie !

BonziBuddy crache un laser sur le jeu du solitaire, des secousses commencent à se faire sentir !

 **Playermy** : Euh, c'est quoi ça ?

 **Ezekith** : Oh c'est surement sans importances, démasquons Staline !

Ezekith retire la casquette de Staline qui s'avère être...

 **Tout le Monde** : C'ETAIT LE FURHER DEPUIS LE DEBUT !

 **Pewdiepie** : C'est exact ! Staline etait PEWDIEPIIIIIIE depuis le debut, je voulais tester vos competences avant de vous rejoindre à Fochun !

 **Gaby** : Ah ah ah c'etait une bien drôle experience sociale !

 **Eliatron** : Vas-y suce le tant que t'y es !

Tout le monde sort de Google Chrome et retourne sur le bureau.

 **Ezekith** : Oulah, c'est quoi ce bordel, on s'absente deux secondes et c'est l'apocalypse quand on reviens, je note...

 **Commu** : Oh mais ta gueule ! Tu vas me faire perdre !

Les secousses s'intensifient, des cartes tombent du haut de l'ecran et tranchent BonziBuddy en deux et une brèche s'ouvre dans l'ecran d'ordinateur !

 **Gamesret** : L'ORDI VAS EXPLOSER !

 **Farid** : Je ne crois pas, je pense qu'on as 50% de chance que l'ordi explose et nous tuent tous, et 50% de chance que l'ordi explose et qu'on survivent.

 **Sandro** : L'option N°2 est plus plausible, car si on s'en réfère à la première saison, si un ordinateur explose...

L'ORDINATEUR EXPLOSE ! TOUT LE MONDE EST EJECTER DANS UNE CHAMBRE !

 **Sandro** : ...son contenue prend une forme physique.

 **Omega** : Sandro, comment tu fais pour te souvenir de chaque passage de chaque chapitre ?

 **Gaby** : Moi je me demande surtout où on est...

 **Playermy** : Je pense que puisque le Furher etait Pewdiepie, on doit se trouver chez lui, en Suède.

Un metalleux suédois arrive dans la chambre.

 **Vinesauce Joel** : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ! QU'EST-CE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON ORDI ?!

 **Tout le Monde** : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh...

 **Farid** : C'est une longue histoire...

 **Eliatron** : Comme ma bite.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU PORTUGAL :

 **Percefoge** : Attend je récapitule, Omega et les autres m'ont mentis.

 **Henko** : Oui.

 **Percefoge** : Ils ne recherchent pas des resistances électriques venant du Portugal.

 **Didi** : Oui.

 **Percefoge** : Ils veulent renverser la modération et devenir chefs.

 **Arto** : Oui.

 **Percefoge** : Et vous avez cru que j'etait un traitre !

 **Germone** : Oui.

 **Percefoge** : C'est impossible, ils ne me mentirais jamais.

 **Didi** : J'en ai juste marre...

 **Percefoge** : Au pire on demande à Temevu, elle est dans le publique !

 **Crazy** : Attend, t'es en train de nous dire que Temevu t'as suivie jusque là ?

 **Percefoge** : Bah oui, vous l'aviez pas vue ?

 **Les I.R.L.** : ATTRAPEZ LA !

A SUIVRE...


	7. Que Faire en Cas d'Attentat ?

PRECEDEMENT : La Résistance Portugaise est sortie de l'ordinateur !

 **Paradox** : Hum, je pense que je devrais garer le bus qui bloque l'entrée du VoxFort.

 **Nabuco** : Mais d'où il sort ce bus ?

 **Paradox** : C'est le bus de la Résistance, je les aient envoyés sur un PC en Suède, ils ne devrais pas réussir à en sortir de si tôt...

 **Nabuco** : Mais tu penses pas que ce serais mieux de vérifié si le bus n'est pas dangereux avant de le stocker dans le VoxFort ?

 **Paradox** : Naaaah ça risque rien !

Un bras robot géant sort du VoxFort, attrape le Trollix Crazy Bus et le range avec les autres véhicules dans le garage.

 **Trollix Crazy Bus** : Système d'auto-défence activé, viva la révolution !

Le T.C.B. se met à tourner sur lui même en tirant des balles depuis ses enjoliveurs !

PENDANT CE TEMPS EN SUÈDE :

 **Sandro** : Faudrais trouver un moyen de retourner en France...

 **Gaby** : Ouais sauf qu'on as plus de bus !

 **Playermy** : Au pire on vole des T-Max ? Je suis sûr que Farid serait pas contre !

 **Vinesauce Joel** : HEHO VOUS PARTEZ PAS COMME ÇA VOUS ALLEZ ME REPARER L'ORDI !

Eliatron prend les débris de l'ordinateur et assome Joel avec !

 **Eliatron** : Problème réglé, les frontières sont fermés !

 **Farid** : Faut vite sortir des lieux du crime !

Omega saute par la fenêtre et atteris dans la Grand Dad Mobile de Joel.

 **Omega** : Suivez moi, il y assez de place pour deux Stari dans cette voiture !

Tout le monde saute par la fenêtre dans la Grand Dad Mobile !

 **Gamesret** : T'as raison Omega, il y as de la place pour au moins deux Stari dans cette voiture.

 **Stari** : Fait gaffe Gamesret il t'en reste au coin de la bouche.

 **Gamesret** : De quoi tu parles ?

 **Stari** : DU SPERME DE TON PÈRE, VAS BIEN LE SUCER !

 **Sandro** : Il y as pas de volant...

 **Playermy** : Bah si, il y as Farid !

 **Grand Dad Mobile** : Bonjour Joel, entrez votre mot de passe.

Ray-Yami prend Playermy par les pieds et l'enfonce dans le clavier de la Grand Dad Mobile.

 **Grand Dad Mobile** : Mot de passe correct, volant déverrouillé.

 **Farid** : Bon, les gars, faut qu'on se mettent d'accord sur le trajet et comment on vas attaquer le VoxFort...

 **Omega** : PARCE QUE C'EST NOTRE TRAJET !

 **Grand Dad Mobile** : Ok, je vais vous conduire chez Emmanuel Macron.

 **Omega** : QUOI, NON NON NON NON, ABORT MISSION, ABORT MISSION !

La Grand Dad Mobile crée un portail qui aspire la résistance portugaise et l'envoie chez Emmanuel Macron.

 **Ezekith** : Ah bah bravo Nils, t'es vraiment qu'un sale petit con Nils !

 **Commu** : Point positif, on est en France !

 **Farid** : Ray, tu veux pas nous ouvrir un portail grace à la distortion ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Nah, j'ai pas envie.

Un cadavre en putréfaction arrive et sursaute.

 **Brigitte Macron** : OH MON DIEU, DES VANDALES, UN TOURNESOL ET UN IMMIGRÉ, SECURITÉ !

Playermy souffle sur Brigitte Macron qui tombe en miettes.

 **Playermy** : Wow, c'etait simple.

La sécurité arrive !

 **Garde du Corps** : LES MAINS SUR LE SOL LES GENOUX SUR LA TÊTE !

Omega s'arrache les rotules et se les mets sur le chapeau.

 **Omega** : Euh, ça compte ?

 **Garde du Corps** : FEU À VOLONTÉ

 **Ezekith** : TOUS AUX ABRIS !

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU PORTUGAL !

 **Didi** : C'est très simple Temevu, tu nous dis où se trouve le Q.G. de la résistance et on ne fera pas de mal à DonMusik...

 **DonMusik** : Tu m'avais pas dit que j'était aussi un otage !

 **Temevu** : Vous me donnez encore moins envie de répondre...

 **Henko** : Attend, j'ai une meilleur idée... tu nous dit où se trouve le Q.G. de la résistance et on fera du mal à DonMusik !

 **DonMusik** : QUOI ?!

 **Temevu** : Je sais pas où il se trouve, mais je sais qu'ils sont partis de la prison de Montcuq pour aller chercher Ezekith et attaquer le VoxFort.

Arto giffle DonMusik.

 **Arto** : On en as asser entendu ! On y vas les gars !

 **DonMusik** : On dit les geurlleus, comme ça tu parles des hommes, des femmes et des non-binaire !

 **Percefoge** : Mais girl c'est pas le terme anglais pour fille ?

 **DonMusik** : ERREUR CRITIQUE, ERREUR CRITIQUE !

DonMusik prend feu !

 **Germone** : Comment on vas faire pour aller à la prison de Montcuq si on est en prison ?

 **Henko** : C'est très simple, on vas faire comme ça !

Henko sort un TGV de ses cheveux !

 **Henko** : TOUS A BORD DE L'I.R.L. SUPER OUI-GO !

Les I.R.L. sautent dans le train ainsi que DonMusik et Percefoge.

 **Didi** : Tu pouvais pas faire ça plutot ?

 **Henko(avec un accent espagnol)** : Non, ça aurais ruiné le suspence...

Le train démarre à toutes vitesse et explose le mur de la prison !

 **Temevu** : LES GARS, VOUS M'AVEZ PAS DÉTACHÉ ! REVENEZ !

DE RETOUR DANS L'ÉLYSÉE :

 **Garde du Corps** : RENDEZ VOUS ET ON ARRETE LE FEU !

Omega prend un papier et écrit "vous" dessus et le lance aux gardes.

 **Omega** : Est-ce que ça compte ça ?

 **Garde du Corps** : OH MON DIEU, C'EST UNE GRENADE AAAAAH !

Les gardes du corps lachent leurs armes et se mettent à tourner en rond en criant.

 **Gamesret** : Mais ils sont con ou quoi ?

Le papier explose et tue les gardes.

 **Playermy** : Oh... C'etait beaucoup plus simple que je le croyais.

Un bruit de chasse d'eau se fait entendre.

 **Ray-Yami** : Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer au juste ? Sinon regardez j'ai fait ça.

Ray-Yami donne à Farid le premier tome de Monmon Bizarre Adventure.

 **Farid** : Wow, tu fais toi aussi un manga, c'est très bien Ray !

 **Ray-Yami** : Le miens c'est pas une copie de FairyTail au moins !

Farid grince des dents tellement fort que les vitres de l'Élysée explosent.

 **Omega** : AAAAAAAH J'AI DU VERRE DANS LES YEUX !

 **Stari** : Mais t'as pas d'yeux...

 **Omega** : C'EST PIRE QUE CE QUE JE CROYAIS ! AAAAAAAAAH !

 **Playermy** : Bon, vous me faites tous chier, je vais aux toilettes !

 **Ray-Yami** : ATTEND NON, Ah mais attend c'est Player qui y vas, pas une grosse perte...

Des hurlements se font entendre dans les toilettes, Playermy en sort tout décoiffé.

 **Playermy** : QUI C'EST L'ABRUTIT QUI AS OUVERT UNE FAILLE DIMENSIONNELLE DANS LES CHIOTTES ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : Farid, tu te souviens quand j'ai dit que j'ai fait un manga, j'ai mentis, c'était des photos que j'ai prise dans une dimension parallèle.

 **Gamesret** : MON DIEU IL EST COMPLETEMENT FOU !

 **Ray-Yami** : Meuh non, regarde ce que je vais faire.

Ray-Yami ouvre un autre portail qui aspire le portail des toilettes avant de se refermer.

 **Gaby** : Euh, et il menais où le second portail ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Dans le vide quantique !

 **Commu** : Bon, en route, il faut trouver un vehicule !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE VIDE QUANTIQUE :

 **Lilipute** : Comment je me suis retrouver là au juste ?

A SUIVRE...


	8. Comment Utiliser un Stand pour les Nuls

PRECEDEMENT : Brigitte Macron est morte, #JeSuisBrigitte !

 **Nabuco** : PARADOX ! PARADOX ! IL Y AS DES BRUITS BIZARRES AU GARAGE !

 **Paradox** : C'est probablement sans importance, au pire vas voir...

 **Nabuco** : C'est ce que je viens de faire...

Nabuco montre son bras recouvert d'impact de balles.

 **Paradox** : Oulah, ça va aller ton bras tu penses ? Je vais chercher du désinfectant.

 **Nabuco** : MAIS NON, C'EST PAS ÇA LE PROBLÈME ! REGARDE MON T-SHIRT MACROSS DELTA ! IL EST TOUT DÉCHIRÉ !

PENDANT CE TEMPS À L'ÉLYSÉE !

 **Sandro** : Bon, les gars, faut qu'on sorte vite de l'Élysée avant qu'on se fasse arrêté pour meurtre !

 **Playermy** : Vu tout ce qu'on as fait dans la premier saison, je pense qu'on risque rien.

 **Stari** : Ah la bonne époque... Il sortais un chapitre tout les deux jours... PAS VRAI OMEGA !

 **Omega** : C'est pas le moment de faire des reflexions ! Il faut trouver un nouveau vehicule.

 **Ray-Yami** : Euh, Farid tu pourrais pas utiliser Double Rainbow pour nous faire une voiture ?

 **Farid** : Nan, je suis à sec de couleurs depuis la dernière saison...

 **Ray-Yami** : C'EST CE QU'ON VAS VOIR !

Ray-Yami attrape Double Rainbow et le presse comme un tube de dentifrice, de la couleur sort de sa cagoule.

 **Syn** : C'EST BIEN LE STAND D'UN ARABE, IL PARTAGE RIEN !

Ray-Yami distord la couleur et la transforme en van.

 **Omega** : OUAIS, LE SUPER VAN !

Tout le monde saute dans le Super Van.

 **Double Rainbow** : Allez tous vous faire encu-

Omega démarre le Super Van qui écrase Double Rainbow avant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

 **Farid** : T'AS TUER MON STAND ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : Naaaaaaaaan, je l'ai juste transformé en pigments de couleur que j'ai ensuite distordue pour construire le Super Van de la Résistance ! Par contre... Depuis qu'on as roulé dessus il est bel et bien mort !

 **Sandro** : Au pire on utilise le Centre de Régénération à Manivelle installé dans le van, non ?

Farid tourne la manivelle, Double Rainbow est régénéré.

 **Farid** : Euh... Pourquoi mon Stand ne fais plus partie intégrante de moi ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Oh, ça doit être un des effets secondaires due à la régénération, ton Stand est maintenant une entité à part entière !

 **Double Rainbow** : Wesh les potos, je suis libre ! Vous auriez pas du sauciflar ?

Farid deviens tout pâle.

 **Farid** : Mais mais mais... C'est interdit par le Coran !

 **Double Rainbow** : Wesh t'as cru quoi ? Je suis athé, mon frère ! C'est pas parce que t'es musulman que je le suis, espèce d'islamo-gauchiste qui impose son avis !

 **Playermy** : Farid, je retire tout ce que j'ai put dire sur ton Stand, il est génial !

 **Farid** : RAY-YAMI, IL FAUT QUE JE RÉCUPÈRE L'ANCIEN DOUBLE RAINBOW !

Ray-Yami prend un club de golf et s'en sert pour décapité Farid et Double Rainbow.

 **Sandro** : RAY QU'EST-CE T'AS FOUTU !

 **Ray-Yami** : Je les ais tués, comme ça on les régénérent et Double Rainbow redeviens le Stand de Farid, c'est simple pourtant !

Double Rainbow et Farid sont régénérés séparement.

 **Commu** : Et bien ça c'est pas passer comme prévu...

 **Gamesret** : Personne à une meilleur idée ?

Omega enflame Double Rainbow qui tombe en cendres.

 **Omega** : Maintenant Farid doit sniffer les cendres de son Stand pour le récupéré !

Farid sniffe les cendres de Double Rainbow.

 **Farid** : DOUBLE RAINBOW, ASPIRE LA COULEUR D'ELIATRON !

 **Eliatron** : Oh non, je vais me faire racketter ma couleur !

Un feu multicolore s'allume dans les cheveux de Farid.

 **Farid** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, ÇA MARCHE PAS !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE TRAIN :

 **Henko** : Bon nous somment en direction de la prison de Montcuq pour voir s'ils y sont toujours !

 **Didi** : On arrive à un embranchement des rails.

 **Arto** : OH MON DIEU IL Y AS DES GENS SUR LES RAILS ! ET LES FREINS NE MARCHENT PAS ! IL VAS FALLOIR REFLECHIR VITE !

 **Germone** : Soit on ne change rien, on passe par le chemin de gauche et on quitte le Portugal, mais on tue des féministes soit on change l'aiguillage pour prendre le chemin de droite mais on s'écrase contre un mur !

 **DonMusik** : Le seul bon chemin à prendre est celui de droite car ces femmes fortes sont plus importantes que nous au niveau social !

 **Féministes** : NOUS MANIFESTONS SUR LES RAILS CAR LE TRAIN EST UN SYMBOLE PHALLIQUE CRÉE PAR LE PATRIARCAT !

Les I.R.L. n'ont pas eu le temps de changer l'aiguillage, le train écrase les féministes !

 **DonMusik** : VOUS ÊTES DES MONSTRES SANS COEURS ! JE VAIS VOUS TAGUER SUR LE #BALANCETONTRAIN ET TOUT LE MONDE VOUS DETESTERAS ! NYEH.

 **Crazy** : Qui nous dit que Don n'est pas le traitre depuis le début et qu'il nous espionne ?! Car depuis qu'il est là, tout vas de pire en pire !

 **DonMusik** : Quoi ?! Hein ?! Non, je ne suis pas un espion !

DonMusik prend une plaquette de beurre et l'écrase contre la tête de Percefoge avant de sauté hors du train !

 **Percefoge** : AU SECOUR JE M'ETOUFFE !

 **Henko** : OH NON, DONMUSIK NOUS AS TRAHIS, ON NE PEUT PAS RISQUER UNE SECONDE PERTE, QUE QUELQU'UN RETIRE LE BEURRE DU VISAGE DE PERCEFOGE !

Percefoge recrache le beurre.

 **Percefoge** : Henko, pas besoin d'être aussi dramatique, j'essayer de rajouté du suspence dans la fanfiction, je risque rien.

 **Henko** : Parce que tu penses que je faisait quoi au juste ?

 **Percefoge** : Tu marques un point.

Percefoge se remet le beurre sur le visage et se ré-étouffe.

 **Arto** : Ok je m'en occupe !

Arto fonce sur Percefoge et le jette hors du train.

 **Didi** : ARTO, ON AVAIS DIT QU'ON NE POUVAIS PAS RISQUER UNE SECONDE PERTE !

Arto balance Didi hors du train.

 **Henko** : Bonjour à tous, c'est votre conducteur qui vous parle, arrêtez tout de suite de vous entre tuer ou vous serait très gentillement expulsé de L'I.R.L. ! Merci de votre comprehension.

 **Germone** : On as perdu Didi, comment on vas faire ?

Didi et Percefoge sont recraché par la cheminée du train.

 **Henko** : Et bien on utilise le Centre de Régénération du Train ! C.D.R.D.T. pour faire plus court.

 **Didi** : HENKO, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE DES MENACES, JE SUIS LE MODERATEUR, JE MENACE !

 **Henko** : Ouais sauf qu'en 3 chapitres j'ai fait plus pour le serveur que toi en 3 mois...

 **Didi** : Oh... c'est à ça que tu veux jouer ?

Didi deviens Coco le Mauvais et ejecte Henko hors du train !

 **Coco** : OH OUI ! ÇA FAISAIT LONGTEMPS QUE CETTE CHIFFE MOLLE DE DIDI NE M'AVAIS PAS LAISSER SORTIR !

 **Lunachuu(chottante)** : Euh... Je savais pas que Didi était schizophrène...

 **Coco** : J'ai tout entendu, tu savais pas que la schizophrènie était une MST ?

Lunachuu réalise quelque chose.

 **Lunachuu** : OH MON DIEU, ÇA VEUX DIRE QUE DIDI ME TROMPE AVEC SCHIZO ?!

 **Coco** : Bah non tête de con ! Didi trompe Schizo avec toi ! T'as jamais regarder l'arbre généalogique du serveur ?!

 **Didi** : COCO, ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE !

 **Coco** : ET POURQUOI J'ARRETERAIS ?!

 **Didi** : CAR IL Y AS PLUS DE CONDUCTEUR ET QUE LE TRAIN SE DIRIGE VERS UN RAVIN !

DE RETOUR DANS LE SUPER VAN :

 **Ezekith** : Bon, je sais commnt on vas faire redevenir Double Rainbow le Stand de Farid.

Ezekith enroule Farid et Double Rainbow avec du gros scotch.

 **Ezekith** : Problème réglé ! VENEZ ME VOIR TOUT LES MERCREDIS APRÈS-MIDI AU CAMPING DE SAINT-PIERRE EN FAUCIGNY POUR AVOIR PLUS DE SOLUTION DE CE STYLE ! SEULEMENT 14.99€ L'ENTRÉE !

 **Sandro** : Ezekith, arrête de faire ta pub, c'est pas le moment ! Je viens juste de me rendre compte que depuis tout ce temps il n'y as personne au volant du Super Van !

 **Omega** : C'est pas grave, j'ai activé la conduite automatique !

 **Commu** : Ça explique pourquoi il y a du sang sur le pare-brise...

 **Double Rainbow** : DÉTACHEZ MOI DE CET ARABE ! LE MULTICULTURALISME NOUS TUERAS TOUS !

 **Eliatron** : Surtout s'il est juif.

Double Rainbow absorbe la couleur du rouleau de scotch qui se déchire et s'enfuit hors du Super Van en courrant !

 **Farid** : ON DOIT RATTRAPER DOUBLE RAINBOW AVANT QU'IL NE FOUTE LA MERDE !

Omega arrête le Super Van.

 **Gaby** : Les traces de pas menent jusqu'à la forêt...

 **Playermy** : On dirais bien que ça va nous faire une nouvelle AVENTURE BIZARRE !

 **Farid** : Même moi je fait pas des Jojo references aussi pétés, respecte toi un peu Player !

 **Stari** : Ouais franchement Player t'était plus drôle avant, pour la peine tu vas être rétrogradé... de Trollix tu passes à Frollix.

 **Playermy** : Ouais et bah si je suis un Frollix, toi t'es un Grollix de Belgique !

 **Sandro** : Les gars, arrêtez de vous engueulez et regarder ce qui se passe dans la forêt !

Des éclairs de couleurs sortent de la forêt.

 **Farid** : Quand des éclairs de couleurs frappe quelque part, c'est une indication que Double Rainbow à réussi à crée quelque chose... OH MON DIEU, ON DOIT L'ARRÊTER !

La Résistance Portugaise fonce vers la forêt !

A SUIVRE...


	9. La Chasse au Stand

PRECEDEMENT : Le Stand de Farid est devenu fou !

 **Farid** : Bon les gars, on doit trouver Double Rainbow au plus vite, si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit de bizarre, N'Y TOUCHEZ PAS !

 **Gamesret** : Bizarre, ouais comme Jojo AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Gamesret se siicide.

 **Sandro** : Ne me dites pas qu'on a DEJA perdu quelqu'un avant même d'entré dans la forêt...

 **Omega** : Ouep...

Tout le monde vas dans la forêt ! (sauf Gamesret qui agonise...)

 **Commu** : Ce serait pas plus intelligent de se séparer ? Comme ça on couvre plus de terrain.

 **Stari** : TU ME QUITTES, C'EST ÇA ?! NAAAAAAAAAaaaah...

Stari fuit dans la forêt en faisant semblant de pleurer.

 **Playermy** : REVIENS STARI, ON A DES CHIPS A LA MAISON !

 **Stari(au loins)** : JE VAIS A LA SALLE, CONNARD !

 **Playermy** : OUAIS, LA SALLE A MANGER TU VEUX DIRE !

Une tarte à l'oignon avance...

 **Tartofoutre** : Foufoutre !

 **Farid** : Oh c'est mignon ça on dirais une tarte à l'oignon !

 **Ray-Yami** : NON FARID, N'Y TOUCHE PAS C'EST UNE CRÉAFION !

La Tartofoutre fait gicler du sperme à l'oignon sur le visage de Farid.

 **Farid** : Ray-Yami, rappelle moi pourquoi on est encore ami ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Car j'te suces.

 **Playermy** : Huh, Gaaaaaaay !

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah non, je suis un trap, donc c'est pas gay !

 **Omega** : Trap ou pas trap, telle est la question.

 **Eliatron** : Juif ou pas juif, tel est le four.

 **Playermy** : D'ailleurs Ray, j'ai bien envie qu'on se "réconcilie" si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Ray-Yami et Playermy vont derrière un buisson.

 **Farid** : Bon, faudrais peut-être arrêter de parler de cul et chercher Double Rainbow...

Double Rainbow arrive avec un bol de fondue et une chicha à la main.

 **Double Rainbow** : Bismillah, vous m'avait appeler les zamels ?

 **Farid** : Double Rainbow, faut qu'on parle !

 **Double Rainbow** : Alors déjà ne m'appelle plus Double Rainbow, appelle moi Destruction38 ! Ensuite je crée ce que je veux, balafamouk !

 **Gaby** : Désolé je parle pas couscous, Farid traduit nous ce qu'il dit !

 **Farid** : En gros il me dit de fermer ma gueule et il nous traite de PD...

Destruction38 crée une kalachnikov avec ses pouvoirs !

 **Destruction38** : Maintenant, c'est le moment où vous mourrez !

Destruction38 tourne sur lui même en tirant comme un malade !

 **Playermy** : HEY, ARRÊTEZ DE NOUS DERANGER PENDANT NOTRE PARTIE DE MONOPOLY !

 **Ray-Yami** : Mon armée envahie l'Avenue Foch, je prend le Camembert Arts et Divertissements et j'attrape ta sourie, Uno !

 **Playermy** : VOUS VOYEZ ?!

Une balle envoyée par Destruction38 touche le chapeau d'Omega qui prend feu !

 **Omega** : Oh non, mon chapeau, c'est une catastrophe !

 **Ezekith** : Aaargh fais pas chier, tu vas en trouver un autre...

Omega prend un panneau et écrit dessus.

 **Pann'Omega** : Bah en fait mon chapeau parle à ma place, car les squelettes n'ont pas de cordes vocales...

 **Syn** : C'est totalement logique !

PENDANT CE TEMPS A COTÉ DES RAILS D'UN TRAIN...

 **DonMusik** : J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai survécu à la chute...

DonMusik avance sa montre vers sa bouche.

 **DonMusik** : Colonel, vous m'entendez ?

 **?** : Oui Don, je te reçois 5 sur 5 !

 **DonMusik** : JE T'AI DIT DE M'APPELER DOOD ESPÈCE DE CISGENRE !

 **?** : Hého, calme toi tout de suite sinon je t'expulse de l'Alliance des Justiciers du Web !

 **DonMusik** : Je m'excuse mon Colonel... Si vous pouviez venir me ramener à la base ce serait bien aussi...

Un hélicoptère arrive et emporte DonMusik jusqu'à la base !

 **DonMusik** : Merci Colonel !

 **?** : Oh il n'y as pas de quoi Dood, s'il te plait, appelle moi Licarion, on est pas des abonné·e·s du Raptor quand même !

 **Ginger Force** : Heil Licarion ! Notre maitre à tous !

 **Licarion** : Aller les ami·e·s nous allons écouter mon analyse politique sur Harry Potter avant de lancer l'attaque !

PENDANT CE TEMPS AVEC LES I.R.L. !

 **Arto** : Didi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! On a plus de conducteur et le train vas tomber dans le ravin !

 **Percefoge** : PRAISE THE BEURRE !

Percefoge prie le Dieu du beurre et une énorme plaquette de beurre tombe du ciel et empèche la chûte du train !

 **Germone** : Percefoge, plus jamais je me moque de ta passion du beurre...

 **Percefoge** : Bonjour.

 **Didi** : Ooooh non, Percefoge est encore cassé...

 **Percefoge** : Bonjour.

Henko est régénéré par la cheminée du train.

 **Henko** : Argh, vous m'avez dégueulassé tout le train !

 **Percefoge** : Bonjour.

 **Henko** : Attendez je vais retirer cette grosse motte de beurre qui bloque le chemin.

 **Tout le Monde** : NON NON NON NON NON !

Henko retire le beurre qui bloque le train.

 **Henko** : Euh, pourquoi ?

Le train tombe dans le ravin.

DE RETOUR DANS LA FORET !

 **Ray-Yami** : Au pire je vais chercher un chapeau pour Omega.

Ray-Yami ouvre un portail vers sa salle de jeu interdimensionnelle et prend un Fez sur une étagère.

 **Ray-Yami** : Tiens prend ça.

 **Omega(avec un accent Africain)** : Merci bien Ray mais ce chapeau me donne la voix d'un mangeur de KFC alors je vais devoir y faire quelque modification.

 **Syn** : Dit "Super Conquerant c'est le meilleurs cahier !" juste pour voir.

 **Omega(avec un accent Africain)** : SUPER CONQUERANT C'EST LE MEILLEURS CAHIER, IL SENT LES BANANES ET LE POULET GRILLÉ !

Playermy ouvre le panneau de configuration du Fez et le règle sur "voix de kikoo".

 **Omega** : Ah, merci ça va mieux ! Il me reste juste à réglé un truc.

Omega prend un post-it avec écrit "chapeau haut de forme" et se le colle sur le Fez.

 **Omega** : Prafiat !

 **Destruction38** : SORTEZ TOUT DE SUITE DE MA FORET !

 **Sandro** : Tous à couvert !

Tout le monde se cache là où Ray-Yami et Playermy jouais au Monopoly.

Destruction38 invoque un Ibrallah Wakbar qui part à la recherche de la résistance !

 **Ibrallah Wakbar** : Lache poce blo ou j'explose à ta gueule.

Playermy sort de derrière le buisson et lance une canette de coca sur Ibrallah Wakbar.

 **Ibrallah Wakbar** : AUTO DESTRUCTION ACTIVÉE ! UNE MINUTE RESTANTE AVANT LA DESTRUCTION TOTALE !

 **Destruction38** : NON JE T'INTERDIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! TU DOIS LES TUER !

 **Ibrallah Wakbar** : TU ME CONNAIS PAS ! J'TE DESINGUE AVEC LA KALACHNIKOV !

Destruction38 sort sa Kalach et tire sur Ibrallah Wakbar !

 **Farid** : Je crois que c'est le moment de fuir...

 **Ezekith** : Tous dans le van !

La Résistance Portugaise s'enfuit hors de la forêt et entre dans le Super Van au plus vite !

 **Playermy** : Mais attendez... OÙ EST STARI ?!

Un homme extremement musclé saute sur le Super Van et entre par la fenêtre !

 **Stari** : Bonjour les minus !

 **Gaby** : C'est Stari ça ? Je croyais qu'il était aller au McDo !

 **Playermy** : C'est pas le Stari que je connais !

Playermy enfonce des chips dans la gorge de Stari qui redeviens petit et gros.

 **Stari** : Allez tous vous faire enculé...

 **Omega** : Euh, mais il devais pas explosé Ibrallah Wakbar ?

Ibrallah Wakbar implose et deviens un trou noir qui aspire Destruction38 ainsi que toutes les créafions !

 **Commu** : Euh, il risque pas de détruire le monde ce trou noir ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Alors déjà il y as pas de trou noir.

Ray-Yami claque des doigts et le trou noir se distord et disparait.

 **Ray-Yami** : Et ensuite on ne risque rien car tous les trous noirs mennent à ma... salle de jeux... interdimensionnelle... OH PUTAIN FAUT QUE J'ARRÊTE TOUT DE SUITE CE CON !

Ray-Yami ouvre un portail menant à sa salle de jeux interdimensionnelle devant le Super Van qui entre dedans !

 **Ray-Yami** : ON TE TIENS ESPÈCE D'ARA-

Ray-Yami arrête de parler et remarque Jinie et Skull avec des passoires sur la tête, frappant Destruction38 à coup de pelle.

 **Jinie** : CE N'EST PAS L'UN DES NOTRES !

 **Skull** : C'EST UN HOMME PLEINS !

 **Jinie** : GLOIRE AUX HOMMES TROUS !

 **Destruction38** : MAIS C'EST QUOI UN HOMME TROU ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : Bon, arrêtez de vous battre.

 **Destruction38** : J'approuve cette parole...

 **Ray-Yami** : Vu que je suis le seul à savoir réglé les problèmes ici...

Ray-Yami envoie Destruction38 dans le vide quantique.

 **Eliatron** : On l'as ré-émigré comme un juif en 1939 !

 **Farid** : Tu te rends compte que t'as envoyé mon Stand dans le vide quantique ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Oui, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.

 **Farid** : Putain ça veux dire que je vais devoir le redessiner...

QUELQUE PART DANS L'INFINITÉ DU VIDE QUANTIQUE :

 **Destruction38** : J'arrive pas à croire qu'au sommet de ma gloire j'ai était battus par une bande d'abrutis comportant un gros, un squelette, un arabe et un trap...

 **Lilipute** : Oh, enfin de la compagnie, t'es déjà trop ma bestah, viens on se fait un selfie !

 **Destruction38** : JAMAIS !

Destruction38 deviens une paramécie unicellulaire dont l'existance est substantielle.

 **Destruction38** : AH AH, DANS TON CUL, TU POURRAS PAS PRENDRE DE SELFIE !

Quelque minutes plus tard...

 **Destruction38** : Euh... je fais quoi maintenant ?

A SUIVRE...


	10. Les Cours D'Infiltration

PRECEDEMENT : Double Rainbow (A.K.A. Destruction38) est mort dans d'attroces souffrances...

 **Omega** : Maintenant que Double Rainbow n'existe plus nous pouvons reprendre notre quête !

 **Sandro** : Ouais je voulais te poser une question d'ailleurs... C'est quoi notre quête au juste ? Car si on retourne au VoxFort, Paradox vas surement nous renvoyé autre part...

Du liquide noir coule de la bouche et des orbites d'Omega qui fait un derp de l'infini.

 **Ezekith** : Bravo Nils ! Super pour le conducteur !

 **Stari** : T'en fait pas je vais le réparé... Chrono Papillo, change le tur-fu !

Chrono-Papillo prend une clé à molette et éclate le crâne d'Omega avec.

 **Gaby** : Euh... C'est normal ça ?

 **Commu** : Mais oui ! Regarde comment il as l'air heureux de vivre !

Omega se met à convulser au sol, Playermy et Ray-Yami sortent des toilettes tout ébouriffés.

 **Playermy** : Franchement je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça avec ton Stand !

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah attend, je vais t'expliquer ! C'est très simple... Attendez, pouquoi il y as Omega qui convulse au sol ?

Gamesret jette des lardons sur Omega qui arrête de convulser.

 **Omega** : Ah, ça vas mieux ! J'ai juste un problème que vous n'avez surement pas remarquer... LES MORCEAUX DE MON CRÂNE SONT ÉPARPILLÉS AU SOL ! QUI AS FAIT ÇA AU JUSTE ?!

 **Tout le Monde** : C'est Stari.

Stari tourne la manivelle du C.D.R.A.M. et le crâne d'Omega repousse.

 **Stari** : C'était une experience sociale, lache poce blo.

 **Syn** : Plus sérieusement, on fais quoi ?

 **Omega** : On vas devoir trouver un moyen d'infiltré le VoxFort...

 **Farid** : Et je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous apprendre à infiltré un batiment...

PENDANT CE TEMPS SUR LE TRAIN D'HENKO :

 **Henko** : C'est normal que le train soit toujours en chûte libre depuis le dernier chapitre ?

 **Arto** : Meh, au moins on est pas mort.

 **Didi** : Je vois le fond du ravin, on vas se crasher !

 **Germone** : JE SAIS CE QU'IL FAUT FAIRE !

Germone lance du beurre au fond du ravin, la chûte du train est amortie !

 **Percefoge** : NOOOOOOOooooooooooooon... LE BEURRE !

Un homme en armure sort d'une cavitée de la paroie rocheuse.

 **Chevalier Solaire** : Bonjour, Praise the Sun.

 **Henko** : Eeeeuh... C'est qui ce mec ?

 **Percefoge** : C'est le Chevalier Solaire ! Vous n'avez pas jouer à Dark Souls ?

 **Henko** : Euh, non, mais DonMusik nous en as tous dégoutés à force d'en parler en boucle...

 **Chevalier Solaire** : J'était dans cette grotte en train de chercher le soleil !

 **Percefoge** : C'est pas un peu con ?

 **Chevalier Solaire** : Oui, mais tu es en train d'halluciné, tout ce que tu vois est faux !

Le Chevalier Solaire disparait et Percefoge s'évanouit.

 **Henko** : Je t'avais dit qu'utiliser le beurre de Percefoge était une mauvaise idée...

 **Germone** : Je savais pas qu'il allais tomber dans les pommes à cause d'une plaquette de...

 **Percefoge** : BEURRE, OÙ EST MON BEURRE ?! MON PRECIEUX !

Percefoge s'enfuit dans une caverne en hurlant.

 **Didi** : Henko, j'ai une question... Comment on vas sortir de là ?

PENDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ LA RESISTANCE :

 **Commu** : Omega ? Tu pourrais arrêter de me faire posé que des questions ?

 **Omega** : En disant ça tu contribut au cycle des questions que tu poses ! Mais bon si ça te fait plaisir.

 **Commu** : Merci ! J'en avais marre de posé autant de questions ? Mais attend deux secon-

 **Farid** : Nous y voila... Je vous présente l'homme qui nous aideras à infiltré le VoxFort...

Farid ouvre la porte et quelqu'un se trouve derriere...

 **Jawad** : Je savais pas moi ! Quand ils ont dit "on viens pour la boom" j'ai sortis le champomy !

 **Farid** : Oups, mauvaise porte...

Farid referme la porte et vas à la maison d'en face.

 **Farid** : Voila... La VRAIE personne qui vas nous aider...

 **David LaFarge** : HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY SALUT AS TOUS LES AMIS !

Farid referme la porte.

 **Farid** : Encore une mauvaise porte... Laissez moi vérifié que nous somme au bon endroit avec le GPS de mon Iphone... J'ai plus de batterie.

Ezekith remarque une maison encerclée par des drones...

 **Ezekith** : C'est étrange... C'est la seule maison du voisinage se démarquant du groupe... Farid, ça doit surement être cette maison que tu cherches !

Ezekith ouvre la porte.

 **TheKairi78** : SALAM LES RHEYS ! LA VIE D'MA MÈRE MON APPART EST HANTÉ !

 **Farid** : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit la maison que je chercher...

 **Playermy** : On s'en fout, j'ai une idée ! TK, on as besoin de Kenny !

 **TheKairi78** : Mais je sais pas où il est ! Il as un don pour le camouflage...

Kenny sort du lave vaiselle avec un paquet de chips.

 **Kenny** : Bonjour, j'ai raté mon ramadan, encore.

 **Farid** : Mais c'est fini depuis longtemps le ramadan !

 **Kenny** : OUAIS ENCORE PLUS DE CHIPS !

Kenny attrape encore plus de chips et se verse le paquet sur le visage.

 **Gamesret** : On voudrais savoir comment inflitré un batiment, pour le travail.

Kenny prend un paquet de crackers sur une étagère et une trappe s'ouvre au sol...

 **Kenny** : Suivez moi, on vas aller à la KennyCave !

 **Syn** : C'est donc là qu'il cache sa bouffe...

Tout le monde suit Kenny dans le KennyCave.

 **Kenny** : Alors pour se camoufler il faut tout d'abord les habits adequat ! Je vous conseil d'être habillé de la même couleur que le mur en question.

Stari arrive dans un costume moulant.

 **Stari** : Euh, ça compte les cosplay d'Ant-Man ?

 **Playermy** : AntMan c'est ton héro préféré ? La seule chose que t'as en commun avec lui c'est sa petite taille MDR !

 **Stari** : Et les muscles !

Stari ouvre sa combi et lève son t-shirt dévoilant ses muscles.

 **Playermy** : T'as oublier de retirer les faux muscles en mousses du costume...

Stari lève son second t-shirt dévoilant son gros ventre.

 **Kenny** : Une fois votre cachette trouvée, sortez le paquet de chips et ouvrez le !

 **Stari** : C'est pas bien compliquer ça !

Stari essaie d'ouvrir son paquet de chips avec un caillou et un baton.

 **Stari** : ÇA MARCHE PAS, ÇA MARCHE PAS !

 **Ray-Yami(chuchotte)** : En quoi ça va nous aider à infiltré le VoxFort ?

 **Commu(chuchotte)** : Chut, on parle pas pendant le cours...

QUELQUE PART DANS LA BASE SECRETE :

 **Ptit Chemino** : Licarion, mes radars détectent une énergie fachiste quelque part en France !

 **Licarion** : Envoyez les spécialistes !

DonMusik et Ginger Force montent dans un avion et s'envole vers la source de l'énergie fachiste !

 **Usul** : Tu pense qu'il vont y arriver ?

 **Licarion** : Je l'espère...

Des hurlements se font entendre dans la base...

 **Marion Seclin** : LA BASE EST ATTAQUÉE !

Les SJW se mettent à tourner en rond de peur.

 **Percefoge** : LE BEURRE, JE LE SENT !

 **Bolchegeek** : C'EST UN HOMME BLANC CIS HÉTÉROSEXUEL ! NOUS ALLONS ÊTRE OPPRESSER !

 **Percefoge** : Bonjour, vous auriez pas du beurre ?

 **Dany Caligula** : C'EST UNE AGGRESSION SEXUELLE, IL VEUX DU LUBRIFIANT !

Usul enroule Percefoge dans son écharpe beaucoup trop longue.

 **Usul** : Fiou, la menace est neutralisée...

 **Ptit Chemino** : Et s'il y en avais d'autre ?!

 **Tout le Monde** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

DE RETOUR CHEZ KENNY :

 **Kenny** : Je pense que vous êtes pret maintenant, volez de vos propres ailes !

 **Ezekith** : C'est un boulot pour Farid ça !

Tout le monde vas dans le Super Van.

 **Sandro** : Euh... Je suis le seul à mettre rendu compte que les cours d'infiltration de Kenny vont pas nous être utile ?

 **Tout le Monde** : Nous aussi on avais remarquer.

 **Ezekith** : Alors pourquoi on est pas parti plus tôt ?

 **Omega** : C'était pour allonger le chapitre !

Farid se lève de son siège.

 **Farid** : JE SAIS QUI ON DEVAIS ALLER VOIR NORMALEMENT ! C'EST ROBBIE ROTTEN !

 **Commu** : QUOI ?! MAIS ROBBIE ROTTEN HABITE EN ISLANDE !

 **Gamesret** : Au moins on sait ce qu'on vas faire au prochain chapitre !

Gamesret active la radio et met le générique de La Fête à la Maison.

 **Playermy** : Bon sinon Ray-Yami, tu veux m'expliquer ce que t'as fait avec ton Stand dans les toilettes ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Et bien c'était très simple ! J'ai avancer mon Fou pour éliminer ta Dame ainsi que ton Cavalier. À sa place, je construis un hôtel, Avenue de la Gare, et tu me dois soixante mille euros de location, ce qui me permet de marquer un essai. Et ce n'est pas fini ! Je joue les dés et je fais un 421, j'ai donc pris une Carte Chance avec écris dessus "Vous êtes formidable et vous contrer votre adversaire en pinçant son Maréchal avec votre Caporal." et c'est la quinte floche ! Par conséquent, je tire un Smash fulgurant qui coule ton porte-avions, dix de der et grande suite, je sors mon as, ce qui donne belote et rebelote sans compter mon brelan de rois. Échec et mat ! Uno.

A SUIVRE...


	11. Changement de Plan

PRECEDEMENT : La résistance à suivis les cours d'inflation... d'infiltration de Kenny.

 **Sandro** : OMEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! C'EST LE 50EME CHAPITRE ! IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE FOU !

 **Omega** : Ok.

Et c'est ainsi que la fanfic se termine.

THE END !

 **Sandro** : Non mais pas fou à ce point, je parlais de faire un truc épique avec de l'action et des combats !

 **Omega** : Ah, bon bah ok.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après beaucoup de combats hors champ que la fanfic se termi-

 **Tout le Monde** : ON VEUX PAS DE ÇA NON PLUS !

 **Omega** : Bon bah direction l'Islande pour trouver Robbie Rotten !

Omega met le Super Van en marche !

 **Gamesret** : Bon, on fais quoi en attendant ?

 **Syn** : UNE ARMOIRE ! UNE ARMOIRE ! UNE ARMOIRE !

Syn ouvre le compartiment à Armoire.

 **Syn** : OH NON, ON AS PLUS DE VIS !

Playermy et Syn se mettent à genoux de désespoir.

 **Sandro** : Moi je vais jouer à Doki Doki Litterature Club, je l'ai télécharger hier en plus !

Playermy se relève et vas voir Sandro.

 **Playermy** : Bah à un moment t'as Sayori qui-

 **Sandro** : LALALALALA, PAS DE SPOIL, PAS DE SPOIL ! LALALALALA !

 **Playermy** : Et après t'as Monika qui-

Sandro attrape Playermy et le jette par la fenêtre avant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

 **Stari** : Bon, CHRONO PAPILLO, CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAMN !

Chrono Papillo dab et Playermy se prend un piège à ours dans la gueule.

 **Syn** : On as plus de vis pour faire des armoires et Player est mort, ce chapitre commence mal.

Syn tourne la manivelle et fait revivre Playermy.

 **Playermy** : Donc je disait que dans Doki Doki Litterature Club, Monika elle-

 **Sandro** : REGARDEZ UN CLODO !

Sandro pointe du doigt un clodo se trouvant sur le trottoir, le Super Van s'arrête.

 **Cyrix** : Une ptite pièce pour bébé Furbyx ! Si j'ai pas 1000€ avant la fin du mois je vais devoir mangé le bébé Furbyx ! Depuis que j'ai fermé VoxMakers les temps sont durs !

 **Ray-Yami** : Roh, parce que je suis généreux...

Ray-Yami jette son porte-feuille sur Cyrix qui deviens une boule de lumière.

 **Farid** : Ray, tu l'as payer avec qu'elle monnaie au juste ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Bah en temps, le temps c'est de la monnaie pour moi.

La boule se fissure et fait apparaitre deux vieux croutons.

 **Papi-Yami** : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

 **Papi-Liatron** : Quoi ? Jean Pierre Castaldi ?

 **Commu** : ENCORE UN COUP DE SES SATANÉS ARABES !

 **Papi-Liatron** : Toi jt'aime bien, t'aurais fait un bon nazi en 1940 !

Papi-Liatron et Papi-Yami montent dans le Super Van.

 **Papi-Yami** : Spacieux ce véhicule, comme les fourgons de la gestapo.

 **Omega** : En roite pour l'Islande !

 **Papi-Liatron** : L'Islande ? C'est pas une BD avec un monstre pédophile ?

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU VOXFORT :

 **Paradox** : C'est tout de suite beaucoup plus calme maintenant que le bus n'as plus de balles en reserve.

Nabuco reçoie une notif sur son téléphone.

 **Nabuco** : "Thomas Cyrix – Je Ferme VoxMakers (Explications Ça Tourne Mal)" oh, j'espère que le VoxFort vas pas avoir de problème à cause de cette décision.

Le VoxFort tombe en ruine, un bruit de pet se fait entendre.

 **Paradox** : Je sais ce que nous allons faire, nous allons re-crée le VoxFort sur notre propre serveur, ce sera le FoxVort !

Catu arrive avec ses bagages.

 **Catu** : Du vore avec des renards, c'est génial je prend mes affaires !

 **Nabuco** : Mauvaise idée, on vas nommé ça le FoxFort pour évité le sous entendu.

Un representant de la Fox arrive.

 **Representant** : Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser le mot "Fox" dans le nom de votre chateau sinon vous devez donner 80% des revenues engendrés à la 20th Century Fox !

 **Paradox** : Et si on appelais ça le Vox-Fort avec un tiret ?

 **Nabuco** : J'ACHETE ! APPELEZ LES IMMIGRÉS PAKISTANÉS POUR LA CONSTRUCTION !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA BASE :

 **Dany Caligula** : Est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils ont trouvés la source de l'énergie fachiste ?

 **Licarion** : Je ne peux pas le dire...

DonMusik et Ginger force se reteleportent dans la base !

 **DonMusik** : Mes ami·e·s l'heure est grave ! Le signal fachiste proviens de la Tour du 18-25 ! On dois tous se mobilisés !

 **Usul** : Ok je prépare la chanson du générique !

Tout le monde saute dans leurs avions de combat et s'envolent vers la Tour du 18-25 !

 **Générique** : Ils aiment bien la justice sociale, surtout si c'est hallal ! Ils n'ont pas peur de te bloquer sur Tumblr, ce sont les vaillants... Les vaillants... GENDER RANGER ! Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs en SVT, mais sur Twitter ils sont pret à vous bloquer ! Ils ont l'egaux plus grand qu'une liste des genres... Et en plus de ça ils possèdent un pote cis ! Chemino, Ginger Force, UsulMaster, Caligula. Ils triompherons du male car se sont les meilleurs... Bolchegeek, Licarion, Marion Seclin et DonMusik ! Les hommes cis-genre ne leurs feront jamais peur... Gender Ranger et leurs pote cis !

 **Licarion** : Préparez vous à atterir !

 **DonMusik** : Quoi atterir ? J'ai retirer les freins car je croyais qu'on faisait une attaque kamikaze !

Les avions des Gender Ranger s'écrasent dans la Tour du 18-25, tuant les pilotes.

 **Risitas** : Gatangaki, la chancla est indestructible !

Les Gender Rangers sont régénérés dans leurs base.

 **Percefoge** : Ah bah ça faisait longtemps que vous etiez parti, vous comptez me détacher un jour car j'ai du beurre à trouver moi !

 **Tout le Monde** : IL CONTINUE SON HARCELEMENT SEXUEL ! MUTEZ LE !

Une image malsaine du visage d'un vieille homme s'affiche sur les écrans de la base alors que l'ost de Clyde Vanilla se lance...

 **?** : QUELQU'UN A BESOIN DE MON AIDE ?

 **Tout le Monde** : OH MON DIEU C'EST PHILIPPE POUTOU, AAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Le peu de cheveux qu'il reste à Licarion tombe de joie et d'émerveillement.

 **Philippe Poutou** : N'oubliez pas ce qu'a dit Maitre Karl Marx "Mon bouquin c'est ni repris, ni échanger" alors laissez ce Suisse partir, il ne fais que nous ralentir !

Usul détache Percefoge qui s'enfuit hors de la grotte.

 **Percefoge** : Les gars, les gars ! Vous devinnerez jamais ce qui viens de se passer !

 **Henko** : C'est pas le moment, moi et Arto on avais emporter nos Switch et on se fait un Splatoon et on est en train de perdre à cause des AFK !

 **Arto** : Et merde on as perdu à cause de l'autre con avec son putain de seau...

Henko et Arto deviennent tellement salés qu'ils reremplissent le canyon !

 **Didi** : Oh, au moins c'était rapide. Par contre la train est definitivement mort, il commence déjà à rouillé...

 **Henko** : Sauf que j'ai la garantie SNCF ! Grace à la garantie SNCF je suis indemnisé si mon véhicule est endommagé et je me fais rembourssé et j'en reçoit un nouveau !

Une boite géante tombe du ciel.

 **Germone** : Waow, c'est tellement rapide et ça marche réellement ! Je vais m'acheté de ce pas une garantie pour mes trains et wagons !

 **Henko** : Vous pouvez avoir la garantie SNCF pour seulement le prix de TON ÂME... euh, je veux dire de 4 Twingos !

Tout le monde saute dans le train qui avance en direction de MontCuq.

 **Bolchegeek(sous le sel)** : OH NON, IL NOUS AS BLOQUÉ !

 **Ginger Force(sous le sel)** : POUTOU NOUS AS TRAHIS !

Philippe Poutou retire son masque.

 **Philippe Poutou ?** : ET OUI, C'ETAIT MOI, TONTON JEAN-MA' ET C'ETAIT UN PIEGE ! JE M'EN VAIS ET JE MET LES GAZ !

Jean-Marie Le Pen s'envole hors de la base avec son JetPack au propane.

 **DonMusik(sous le sel)** : IL S'ENFUIS EN PASSANT PAR LA SORTIE DE SECOURS ANTI-MANSPREADING !

DE RETOUR DANS LE VAN :

 **Sandro** : Islande en vue !

 **Playermy** : Non, ça c'est l'ile des spoilers de Doki Doki Litte-

Sandro prend une masse dans le tiroir à armoire et frappe Playermy avec.

 **Omega** : Player à raison, tu pointais l'ile des spoils, mais si on regarde à coté on peut apercevoir...

 **Papi-Liatron** : Le plateau de Questions pour un Champion.

Papi-Liatron pointe le plateau de l'émission avec sa racine qui lui sert de bras.

 **Papi-Yami** : Ce sont les questions pour les champions ou les super champions ? Car je trouve les questions normales trop simple.

 **Omega** : Et à coté du plateau de Questions pour un Champion il y as l'Islande !

 **Ezekith** : MAIS QU'IL EST CON REGARDE OÙ TU CONDUIS !

Le Super Van tombe dans l'eau.

 **Commu** : Oh non, Eliatron et Papi-Liatron sont des plantes et l'eau salée est mauvaise pour eux !

Papi-Liatron et Eliatron explosent au contact de l'eau de mer.

 **Gaby** : Euh, comment on vas faire ?

 **Omega** : Merci Gaby, tu as posé une question que les lecteurs doivent se posé, je peut expliquer mon plan. On retient notre respiration et rouler sous l'océan jusqu'en Islande.

 **Gamesret** : Glougloup, glougloup bloop ?

 **Omega** : Gamesret, parle normalement, on est pas en train de se noyer !

 **Gamesret** : Gloupglou... mais c'est vrai ! Comment ça se fait ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Tu veux pas savoir...

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU PAYS DES MONMONS :

 **Professeur Thé Vert** : C'est étrange... Pourquoi il y a un portail dans le ciel et pourquoi il en tombe de l'eau ?

Professeur Thé Vert met de l'eau dans sa tasse.

 **Professeur Thé Vert** : C'EST SALÉE, AUX SECOURS !

 **Lillipute** : Han, selfie ! Comme ça je pourrais faire le Top 10 des Photos Prisent avant un Désastre.

DE RETOUR CHEZ LES I.R.L. :

 **Crazy** : En route pour la maison de Shindehai, comme ça je vais l'épouser et le-

 **Arto** : Non, on vas à la prison de Montcuq pour chercher les traitres.

Henko reçois une notification.

 **Henko** : QUOI ?! CYRIX FERME SA CHAINE ?! J'AI PLUS AUCUNE RAISON DE DEFENDRE LE VOXFORT ! Qui veux me rejoindre sur mon nouveau serveur ?

Tout le monde lève la main... Sauf Didi.

 **Didi** : Sale traitre...

 **DonMusik(très loins, sous le sel)** : C'est hygiènnophobe !

Percefoge met du beurre dans la bouche de Didi et le jette par dessus bord !

 **Percefoge** : Ce serveur sera surveillé par huissier de justice.

 **Arto** : Et par huissier du NSFW !

 **Germone** : ET PAR MOI !

Tout le monde regarde Germone de manière dépitée.

 **Henko** : T'as jamais rien fait pour l'ancien serveur, tu es refusée.

 **Arto(chuchotte)** : Vite, jetons Germone hors du train pendant qu'elle est encore sous le choc !

Germone est catapultée hors du train à coup de pied.

 **Henko** : Ce serveur s'appeleras, LE QUARTIER GEEK !

Darkonis, Mikuh et Saito sortent de derrière un siège du train.

 **Darkonis, Mikuh et Saito** : On peut vous aider ?

 **Percefoge** : Bonjour.

PENDANT CE TEMPS EN ISLANDE :

 **Sandro** : Regardez, c'est l'Islande !

 **Commu** : Je crois pas que ce soit l'Islande... C'est JohnnyLand !

Le Super Van se met automatiquement sur la radio "Johnny c'est la Vie" et se met à jouer Allumer le Feu version EarRape.

 **Papi-Liatron** : La musique de ma jeunesse, tant de nostalgie !

 **Farid** : DOUBLE-RAINBOW DÉTRUIT CETTE AUTO-RADIO !

Double-Rainbow crache un laser arc-en-ciel qui détruit la radio.

 **Playermy** : T'avais pas perdu ton Stand ?

 **Farid** : Oui, mais ça c'est Double-Rainbow, avec un tiret, c'est mon personnage original, ne pas volé s'il vous plait.

 **Ezekith** : C'est plutot toi qui le ferais à mon avis.

Un troupeau de Jean-Mulet se regroupe autour du Super Van.

 **Jean-Mulet** : C'est pas très Johnny tout ça !

 **Un Autre Jean-Mulet** : Vous avez acheter son CD ? Un CD acheter = un soutiens !

 **Gamesret** : Ray, dit "OMAE WA MOU SHINDEIRU" s'il te plait.

 **Papi-Yami** : Oeuf au plat, mou chinois du cul ?

 **Troupeau de Jean-Mulet** : NANISME ?!

Un vortex géant s'ouvre et aspire les Jean-Mulet et les envoient autre part...

 **Playermy** : Je savais pas que tu pouvais faire ça avec ton Stand.

 **Papi-Yami** : Mon Stand ? J'ai fait ça avec mon arthrose !

 **Arthrose** : J'appelle ça le trou de verre osseux !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS AU PAYS DES MONMONS :

 **Jean-Mulet** : JOHNNY, C'EST TOI ?!

 **Prof Thé Vert** : Non, c'est John Cena.

 **Jean-Mulet** : QUOI ?!

John Cena tombe du ciel et fait un German Suplex au groupe de Jean-Mulet.

A SUIVRE...


	12. Au Temps de L'Aventure Discordienne

PRECEDEMENT : C'était le 50eme chapitre !

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaut** : Puisque nous approchons Noël à grand pas, voici un Chapitre Spécial Noël qui n'est pas canon avec le reste de la fanfic et son univers étendu.

 **Sandro** : Un vrai gage de qualité !

QUELQUE PART DANS LE CHALET :

 **Commu** : C'est bizarre que Player et Stari ne soient toujours pas revenu...

 **Omega** : Je pense qu'ils doivent être dans un embouteillage...

QUELQUE PART DANS UN BAR :

 **Playermy(bourré)** : EEEEEEEUH C'EST TOI LE PD, TU VEUX TE BATTRES ?!

 **Stari(bourré)** : Vas te faire foutre, j'te dis qu'Undertale c'est un bon jeu ! Pas vrai toi ?

 **Serveur** : Euh... Ça fais 3 heures que vous débattez sur un jeu... J'ai envie de partir...

Le barman sort un fusil à pompe de derrière son comptoire.

 **Barman** : Bon les deux teubés ils sortent tout de suite !

 **Playermy(bourré)** : C'EST TOI LE TEUBÉ, GROS CON !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE CHALET :

 **Ezekith** : Mais bon, ça ne vas pas nous empecher de célébré Noël, non ?

Tout le monde regarde Ezekith d'un air dubitatif.

 **Sandro** : C'est quoi cette morale de merde ? Et comment il fais Farid, il est musulman, il s'en fout de Noël !

 **Farid** : Non mais j'ai une objection à faire là...

 **Sandro** : Farid fête le ramadan comme tout bon Arabe !

 **Farid** : QUOI MAIS C'EST PAS MAINTENANT LE RAMADAN ?!

 **Commu** : C'est pour ça qu'on as caché toute la nourriture de sa chambre pour qu'il puisse fêter le ramadan en paix !

Toute la nourriture qu'il y avais sur les tables disparait et Farid est ejecté dans sa chambre.

 **Papi-Yami** : Ces jeunes avec leurs gadgets... De mon temps on les torturés nous même les A-

 **Syn** : Les Allemands, evidement ! Ha ha, sacré Papi-Yami !

 **Papi-Yami** : ARRÊTE DE ME COUPER JE PEUX PAS PARLER, DE MON TEMPS ON TORTURER LES ARABES AVEC UN COUTEAU AU FER ROUGE ET C'ETAIT TOUT !

 **Farid(ramadan forcé en cours)** : J'AI TOUT ENTENDU ET C'EST ODIEUX !

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

 **Gamesret** : Oh la la, je me demande qui ça peut bien être ?

Temevu entre avec des apérivrais à la main.

 **Temevu** : J'ai ramener l'apéro, avec les copines !

 **Puluche** : Je suis un figurant et je figure.

Omega sort la télécommande de la télé.

 **Omega** : Et si on regardais le télé-achat ?

Un silence fait place dans le chalet...

 **Omega** : Nan, personne ?

 **Sandro** : C'est pas un peu chiant ?

 **Farid(ramadan forcé en cours)** : J'aimerais bien moi, mais je suis enfermé dans ma chambre...

Papi-Yami met une chaise devant la porte de la chambre de Farid.

 **Papi-Yami** : ET T'Y RESTE, SINON JE TE DENONCE COMME EN 40 !

Deux tournesols sortent d'un pot de fleur.

 **Eliatron** : Est-ce que quelqu'un à parler de 1940 ?

 **Papi-Liatron** : La meilleure époque...

Quelque chose bouge sur le toit...

 **GrinchMusik** : Raaah, ces hommes cis blancs hétéros me dégoutent... Je vais ruinner leurs Noël !

GrinchMusik verse du sel dans la cheminée.

 **Omega(dans le chalet)** : PUTAIN, LES GARS QUI C'EST QUI AS SALÉ LES MARRONS QUI ETAIT DANS LA CHEMINÉE ?!

 **Temevu(dans le chalet)** : C'est pas moi, je mange des apérivrais !

 **GrinchMusik** : Nyeh he he, tout se passe comme prévu !

 **Omega(dans le chalet)** : En vrai c'est bon les marrons salés... Merci à celui qui les as salés !

Le bonnet du GrinchMusik prend feu de rage.

 **GrinchMusik** : Je sais ce que je dois faire, nyeh he he...

UN PEU PLUS TARD DANS LE CHALET :

 **Syn** : Ok, là ça deviens vraiment bizarre que Player et Stari soit pas revenuent...

 **Omega** : Oh, c'est surement sans importance !

Un cailloux enroulé dans une lettre passe par la fenêtre.

 **Commu** : ENCORE UN COUP DE SES SATANÉS ARABES !

 **Sandro** : C'est un message attaché à une pierre, lisons le !

 **Ezekith** : "Chers hommes blancs cis genre hétéro" désolé Ray...

Ray-Yami et Papi-Yami se mettent à bouder car la lettre ne leurs est pas destiné.

 **Ezekith** : "Les féministes et moi somment maintenant les maitres du royaume de Discord. J'ai invité deux alcooliques dans un de mes 7 hotels de Twitter, pour toujours ! Je paris que vous ne pourrez jamais les retrouver. Signé le GrinchMusik !"

 **Gamesret** : Il faut qu'on retrouve Player et Stari !

 **Farid(ramadan forcé en cours)** : ET VOUS, VOUS DEVEZ NOUS AIDER !

 **Papi-Yami** : TA GUEULE L'ISLAMO-RACAILLE !

Papi-Yami met une autre chaise devant la porte de la chambre de Farid.

 **Farid(toujours dans sa chambre)** : Mais je disait ça littéralement, AIDEZ MOI !

 **Sandro** : TOUS DANS LE VAN ! ON S'EN VAS CHERCHER PLAYER ET STARI !

Tout le monde saute dans le Super Van (sauf Farid).

 **Omega** : Moi ça me derange pas d'aller dans le Van mais... On vas où ?

Tout le monde baisse les bras de deception.

 **Ray-Yami** : Au pire on suit les traces dans la neige...

 **Playermy** : C'est qu'il est intelligent le Ray !

 **Temevu** : T'es pas sensé être capturé ?

 **Playermy** : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Playermy disparait et le Super Van commence à suivre les traces.

 **Ezekith** : Putain mais ce chapitre est cheap au possible !

 **Technicien** : BALANCEZ LA NEIGE !

Les techniciens lancent du sucre glace sur le Super Van (car la neige etait trop chère).

 **Ezekith** : Okay, c'est pire que ce que je croyais...

 **Technicien** : METTEZ LA MUSIQUE !

Un haut-parleur sort du sol et se met à jouer "Vive le Vent" version EarRape.

 **Papi-Yami** : Ooooh, c'est comme en 1940, les obus en moins.

 **Syn** : Je crois qu'on vas bientot arriver !

 **Gamesret** : Je crois plutot qu'on dirais... Une ferme ?!

Sandro giffle Gamesret.

 **Sandro** : Ne soit pas disrespectueux envers l'église de la Sainte Pintade ! Elle n'est peut-etre pas super rénovée, mais elle fait le taf.

 **Commu** : Que ce soit une ferme ou une église, ça ne change rien, les traces mennent ici...

Tout le monde descend du Super Van et entre dans la ferme **SBAF** l'église de la Sainte Pintade.

 **Ray-Yami** : Ne vous perdez pas, sinon on part sans vous !

Une pintade habillé comme Jesus tombe du ciel.

 **Sandro** : Ooooooh, ameno ! Gloire à la Sainte Pintaaaaaaade...

 **Pintade** : C'est bien Billy, tu as suivi mes préceptes de vie.

 **Billy** : Merci ! Peut importe qui m'as dit ça... Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici...

Une ombre bouge entre les buissons...

 **Omega** : QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ÇA ?!

 **GrinchMusik(au loins)** : C'est surement sans importance !

 **Gamesret** : Merci voix mysterieuse !

Papi-Yami distord une branche d'arbre et crée une AK-47 avant de tirer comme un fou !

 **Papi-Yami** : JE LES RECONNAIS, C'EST LES ALLEMANDS !

 **GrinchMusik** : NE TIREZ PAS, C'EST LA RESISTANCE !

 **Papi-Yami** : C'EST ENCORE PIRE, YAAAAAAAH !

Papi-Yami tire sur le GrinchMusik.

 **GrinchMusik** : MAIS VOUS ÊTES COMPLETEMENT FOU !

 **Commu** : C'est exact !

Tout le monde fonce vers le GrinchMusik, fourches à la main !

 **Temevu** : ON VAS TE CASTRER AVEC UN CARAMBAR SI TU NOUS REND PAS PLAYER ET STARI TOUT DE SUITE !

 **GrinchMusik** : COURS MUSIK, COURS !

Omega lance des ferreros sur le GrinchMusik.

 **Omega** : MEURT DU DIABÈTE SALE MONSTRE !

 **GrinchMusik** : Argh, cette grossophobie me poignarde... Je ne peux plus bouger...

Le GrinchMusik s'écroule au sol.

 **Ray-Yami** : Eeeeuh... Non, si tu peux plus bouger c'est parce que tu as un ferrero coincé entre les omoplates...

 **Sandro** : Maintenant découvrons qui se cache réellement sous ce masque...

Sandro retire le masque du GrinchMusik qui s'avère être...

 **Tout le Monde** : PLAYER ?!

 **Ezekith** : Non regardez c'est un masque bon marché, c'est pas son vrai visage...

Ezekith retire le masque à l'éffigie de Playermy qui s'avère être...

 **Tout le Monde** : DONMUSIK ?!

 **Commu** : Dun dun dun...

 **DonMusik** : C'était évident que j'etait le GrinchMusik, c'est dans le nom ! Vous êtes plus con que je croyais...

Gamesret sort un carambar aiguisé.

 **Temevu** : Dit nous où se trouve Player et Stari, tout de suite !

 **DonMusik** : Mais de qui tu parles ? J'ai pas capturé ces deux abrutits, j'ai litteralement capturé deux alcooliques !

Deux alcooliques sortent de derrière un buisson.

 **Didi(bourré)** : Burf, ça manque de pastis et de foot ici...

 **Arto(bourré)** : Je dirais que ça manque de waifu dans cette ferme...

 **Sandro** : JE VOUS DIT QUE C'EST UNE EGLISE !

 **Syn** : Mais alors où se trouve Player et Stari ?

Playermy et Stari sortent du bar d'en face.

 **Stari(bourré)** : Nah mais je te le dit, si Toby Fox je le trouve, je lui suce son père !

 **Playermy(bourré)** : Bah ça c'est parce que t'es PD, mais si t'aime vraiment ces jeux...

 **Gamesret** : Techniquement le GrinchMusik ne nous as pas rendu Player et Stari...

Gamesret sort le carambar aiguisé...

 **DonMusik** : MAIS TU PEUX PAS ME CASTRER ! JE SUIS CIRCONCIS !

 **Eliatron** : Mais ça veux dire que tu es...

Eliatron essaie de brûler DonMusik.

 **DonMusik** : AU SECOURS ! C'EST UNE MICRO-AGGRESSION !

 **Playermy** : Bah s'il est juif ça explique pourquoi il veux ruinner Noël...

 **DonMusik** : VIVA HANOUCCA !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA REALITÉ :

 **Omega** : Wow, je viens de faire un rêve horrible, Disney avait racheté la fanfic...

 **Stari** : Et moi je suis aller à la salle !

 **Ezekith** : Mais puisqu'on te dit qu'aller à la salle à manger n'arrangeras pas ta cellulite !

Stari retire son t-shirt et montre ses muscles, Ray-Yami regarde à la loupe.

 **Ray-Yami** : Je confirme, il y a du muscle sous ce gras !

 **Stari** : AH AH, TOUTES CES SEMAINES PASSÉS A LA SALLE ONT PAYÉ !

 **Ray-Yami** : Ah non, j'ai pas dit que ça t'avais musclé, je dis juste que t'as des muscles au ventre comme tout les être humains et que t'etait pas juste une boule de graisse avec des membres.

Stari renverse la table de rage.

 **Papi-Liatron** : HEY MON XANNAX !

 **Farid** : Papi-Liatron est dépressif ?

 **Papi-Liatron** : Non j'aime juste le gout.

A SUIVRE...


	13. L'ESPAAAAAACE !

PRECEDEMENT : Le GrinchMusik à essayer de détruire Noël car il préfère Hanouka.

 **Usul** : Cela vas faire 3 jours que nous somment coincé par ce barrage de sel... Comment allons nous sortir de notre prison ?

 **BolcheGeek** : Je sais ! On vas utiliser DonMusik pour absorber le sel !

 **DonMusik** : HEIN QUOI ?! MICRO-AGGRESSION !

BolcheGeek attrape DonMusik et l'enfonce dans le mur de sel.

 **DonMusik** : MMMMMMHHHHFFF !

 **Marion Seclin** : J'ai pas l'impression que ça marche...

Marion Seclin sort DonMusik du mur de sel, il est mourrant et completement déshydraté.

 **DonMusik** : Guuuuuh... De l'eau... Vite !

 **Dany Caligula** : IL N'Y AS PLUS D'EAU DANS LE BUNKER !

Tout le monde tourne en rond en hurlant.

 **Licarion** : JE SAIS ! Nous allons devoir l'hydrater à l'urinothérapie !

 **Ginger Force** : Et comment ON fais ? Les hommes sont tous des porcs misogynes !

 **Usul** : Trop tard... Il est déjà mort... Mais regardons le bon coté des choses, nous allons pouvoir survivre plus longtemps avec cette source de nourriture en plus !

 **Petit Chemino** : Laissez moi le foie !

DE RETOUR DANS LE SU-US TON PERE VAN !

 **Sandro** : Hey, qui à changer le nom du Super Van ?!

 **Tout le Monde** : C'est Stari.

 **Stari** : Mais c'est de la diffamation ! J'était à la salle !

Un portail spacio-temporel apparait, un belge musclé en sort.

 **Stari du Tur-Fu** : STARI, JE SUIS TOI DU TUR-FU ! TU DOIS ARRÊTER D'ALLER À LA SALLE !

 **Stari** : Mais euh, vas sucer ton père et laisse moi faire ce que je veux !

 **Stari du Tur-Fu** : Tu ne comprend pas... Dans 10 ans, tu seras considerer comme un monstre et chasser hors de ton pays !

 **Playermy** : T'as fait quoi dans le futur pour être chassé de Belgique, délis de gros cul ?

 **Stari du Tur-Fu** : Non, j'ai était chassé de Belgique car je suis un paradox physique, un homme qui as des pectoraux sur son gras !

Stari du Tur-Fu retire son t-shirt, dévoilant son ventre gras et musclé à la fois.

 **Ray-Yami** : Ouais t'es l'emo de Schrodinger, tu es musclé et obèse en même temps.

 **Les Deux Stari** : TA GUEULE LE TRAP !

Ray-Yami distord Stari du Tur-Fu et le change en pot de fleur.

 **Stari** : Alors c'est ça mon destin, être un pot en céramique ?

 **Papi-Yami** : OUAIS, RETOURNE DANS TON PAYS, GROS LARD !

 **Pot de Fleur** : Bizarrement, je souffre moins en pot de fleur qu'en Belge...

Eliatron plante ses racines dans le pot de fleur.

 **Pot de Fleur** : JE RETIRE CE QUE J'AI DIT, JE ME FAIS SODOMISER PAR UN TOURNESOL, AU SECOURS !

 **Eliatron** : Les pots de fleur ne parlent pas, comme les juifs en 1940 !

Eliatron met du scotch sur la bouche du pot de fleur.

 **Omega** : ON VAS ARRIVER EN ISLANDE !

Gamesret met Samba di Janeiro sur la radio du Super Van.

 **Ezekith** : Ouais sauf qu'il y as 334 252 habitants en Islande, comment on vas faire pour trouver Robbie Rotten ?

 **Syn** : Demandons à ce mec avec un point d'exclamation au dessus de la tête, il doit problablement être utile ! Clin d'oeil, clin d'oeil.

Tout le monde descend du Super Van et avance vers le PNJ... euh je veux dire l'Islandais.

 **Farid** : Savez vous où se trouve Robbie Rotten ?

 **Playermy(chuchotte)** : C'est quoi cette formulation de phrase hyper basique ?

 **Farid(chuchotte)** : Bah c'est un PNJ, je vais pas me casser le cul pour lui.

 **Islandais** : Oh, il as essayer d'apprendre le dab à ses clones l'autre jour, sauf qu'au moment de faire la celebre gesture, ils sont devenus lumineux et se sont envolés sur fond de musique populaire.

Le point d'exclamation du PNJ arrête de clignoter.

 **Commu** : Comment on vas faire pour aller dans l'espace ?! C'est super loins et super grand ! Ils peuvent être partout !

 **Islandais** : Oh, il as essayer d'apprendre le dab à ses clones l'autre jour, sauf qu'au moment de faire la celebre gesture, ils sont devenus lumineux et se sont envolés sur fond de musique populaire.

 **Sandro** : Oui, mais ça on l'as déjà dit...

 **Islandais** : Oh, il as essayer d'appren-

Playermy attrape le PNJ et l'envonce dans le sol.

 **Playermy** : VOILA, ON AS COMPRIS !

 **Islandais** : Mh, mh mh mhhhhhf mhhhhhhhhf mh mhf m mhf mhhhhf mhhhhf mhhf.

 **Gamesret** : Farid, est-ce que tu as ton Mac sur toi ?

 **Farid** : Non, j'ai du le rendre à ma soeur entre deux chapitres...

Farid baisse les bras...

 **Omega** : Je sais ce qu'on vas faire, Ray est-ce que tu as encore le combo Soy Milk et Fruit Cake ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Ouais, laisse moi deux secondes et je peux te faire une fusée !

Ray-Yami crache une fusée fonctionnelle.

 **Stari** : DIRECTION L'ESPACE !

 **Playermy** : Wesh, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

 **Stari** : Je sais pas, ça faisait cool sur le papier...

QUELQUE PART A COTÉ DES RAILS...

 **Didi** : Ouf, j'ai survécu à la chûte... Je me demande juste où je suis...

 **?** : Après tout ce temps on se retrouve...

 **Didi** : Hein quoi ?

 **Lyos** : JE VAIS ENFIN POUVOIR ME VENGER !

Lyos sort une batte de baseball.

 **Didi** : Mais je t'ai fait quoi ?!

 **Lyos** : TU SORT AVEC LUNACHUU !

 **Didi** : J'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux quand même ! Et je pense qu'elle t'aimerais plus si tu faisait pas le pervert constament avec elle...

 **Lyos** : Ok, c'était l'insulte de trop !

Lyos pourchasse Didi avec sa batte de baseball !

 **Didi** : IL EST OÙ MON BAN HAMMER ?!

 **Lyos** : VOXMAKERS A FERMER, T'ES PLUS MODO !

 **Didi** : JE SUIS FOUTU !

DE RETOUR SUR LE TRAIN :

 **Henko** : Bon, l'équipe de modération est prête et le nom est prêt, il reste juste à trouver l'endroit où installer le serveur.

 **Arto** : Et si on allais le mettre en haut de cette colline ?

Arto pointe du doigt une magnifique colline.

 **Percefoge** : J'approuve totalement cette idée !

 **Mikuh** : Et moi aussi !

 **Henko** : Oh non, je viens de regarder la carte... Cette colline est à coté du territoire des Joes !

Des bandes noires se mettent en haut et en bas de l'ecran pour rajouté du drama.

 **Henko** : Et cela veux dire que nous allons surement rencontrer... Un meshwi...

 **Saito** : Euh, de qui tu parles ?

 **Henko** : Si je l'appelle le meshwi c'est pour pas dire son nom, Arto jette le hors du train.

 **Saito** : Quoi ? Non, mais j'ai rien dit !

Arto jette Saito hors du train.

 **Henko** : Quelqu'un a quelque chose à redire vis à vis de cette decision ?

 **Tout le Monde** : Non.

 **Henko** : Darko, t'as voix as frémis, ça m'as tout l'air d'un mensonge et les menteurs doivent être punis !

 **Darkonis** : Non Arto attend !

 **Arto** : Je fais juste ce qu'on me demande tu sais...

Arto jette Darkonis hors du train.

 **Henko** : Plus un bruit... on arrive sur le territoire des Joes...

La radio du train se lance et joue le thème de Thomas le Train version Ear Rape.

 **Sterben** : J'entend quelque chose qui approche...

 **Rezni** : T'es sûr ? J'ai juste l'impression que Yaourt à encore mis du Ear Rape sur le Gnar Bot.

 **Yaourt** : Alors déjà je te permet pas de m'insulter comme ça, j'aurais mis l'hymne soviétique version Ear Rape et ensuite ce sont des accusations à tord, j'était pas là quand la musique à commencer.

Les Joes avancent dans la forêt à la recherche du bruit étrange.

 **Henko** : Qui as allumer cette radio ?!

 **Arto** : Je crois que c'est... Euh... LUNACHUU !

 **Lunachuu** : Quoi ? Mais je regardais le dernier épisode des Tomates Pourries !

Percefoge met Lunachuu dans le compartiment à carburant du train.

 **Percefoge** : Comme en 40, les traitres vont dans les fours !

 **Arto** : C'est raciste ça.

Les Joes arrivent en courrant à coté du train !

 **Duc** : AH AH, ON VOUS TIENS !

 **Henko** : HYPER VITESSE !

Henko jette des toupies dans un bol.

 **Mikuh** : Bon laissez moi faire...

Mikuh tire le levier de l'Hyper Vitesse (du train cette fois si) et le train fonce à toute allure !

 **Arto** : ON ARRIVE VERS LA COLLINE !

 **Duc(au loins)** : REVENEZ ! On voulais vous offrir un café...

Les Joes retournent dans leurs camp, dépités.

 **Percefoge** : HENKO, ATTENTION A L'ARRÊT !

 **Henko** : Cacameo !

 **Percefoge** : Euh non, l'arrêt des rails avec une appostrophe...

Le train sort des rails et roule en bas de la colline avant de s'écraser contre un marronnier !

 **Tout le Monde** : ON AS SURVECU !

 **Henko** : Bon, qui construit le Quartier Geek ?

 **Arto** : Euh... Toi ?

 **Henko** : Ah non moi je fais pas tout les salons tout seul, vous m'aidez et je suppervise !

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS L'ESPAAAAAAAAAAAACE :

 **Omega** : Bon, on approche de la nébuleuse du dab !

 **Chrono-Papillo** : DAMN !

 **Stari** : OH NON, C'ETAIT INVOLONTAIRE !

Un astéroide entre en collision avec le vaisseau de la résistance.

 **Sandro** : AAAAAH ON VAS TOUS MOURIR ! Attend, comment je fais pour parler ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Eliatron fait de l'oxygène je te rappelle, c'est une plante.

 **Playermy** : Oh, il est réellement utile pour une fois.

Eliatron giffle Playermy qui s'envole dans l'espaaaaaaaaaaaace !

 **Farid** : OH NON, PLAYER EST TROP LOINS D'ELIATRON, IL VAS MANQUER D'OXYGÈNE C'EST UNE CATASTROPHE !

 **Playermy(au loins)** : T'es con ou quoi ? J'ai pris mon tuba comme à la piscine !

Omega saute sur un fer à repasser qui orbitait là par hasard.

 **Omega** : POURQUOI LE KAYAK DE SAUVETAGE MARCHE PAS ?!

 **Syn** : C'est pas un fer à repasser ?

Ray-Yami distord la matière et change le fer à repasser en kayak.

 **Commu** : Ouais sauf qu'il y as pas d'eau dans l'espace...

Des astéroides de petite taille flotte autours de Stari.

 **Ezekith** : Je crois que Stari à trouver ces satellites !

 **Stari** : Ouais et bah toi t'as pas renouveller ton sens de l'humour !

 **Pot de Fleur** : Traduction, ta gueule.

 **Gamesret** : JE LE VOIS, C'EST ROBBIE ROTTEN QUI DAB !

 **Chrono-Papillo** : DAMN !

 **Stari** : Oh non pas encore !

Un autre asteroide arrive de nulle-part et frappe Stari dans le ventre !

 **Voix Distante** : WE ARE NUMBER ONE, HEY !

 **Papi-Yami** : DE MON TEMPS LES ASTEROIDES PARLAIS TOUS FRANÇAIS ET PILOTAIS DES AVIONS DE CHASSE !

 **Voix Distante** : Bon bah... NOUS SOMME LES PLUS FORTS, HEY !

 **Farid** : Si j'en crois Siri sur mon Iphone, les gens faisant un Shooting Star apparaissent sous forme d'astéroïdes pour les gens ne portant pas les lunettes YouTube officielles... Je crois que les sources de Siri viennent du YouTube Rewind 2017...

 **Papi-Liatron** : QUOI, TA SOEUR VAS EN SYRIE TUER DES ASTRONAUTES ?!

Les astéroïdes reprennent leurs forme humaine.

 **Robbie Rotten** : WE ARE NUMBER ONE !

 **Sandro** : Et bah ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, on voudrais des cours d'infiltration de chateau...

 **Robbie Rotten** : Regardez ce fillet, je viens de le trouver, quand je dis go, jettez le aussi tôt !

Les barres noires de toute à l'heure reviennent pour rajouter du drama.

 **Omega** : OH MON DIEU ON AS OUBLIER GABY DANS LE VAN !

A SUIVRE...


	14. Supra Mayro Glaxary

PRECEDEMENT : Henko à commencer la fondation du Quartier Geek et la résistance se trouve DANS L'ESPAAAAAAAAAACE !

 **Nabuco** : Ok, j'ai fais les plans du Vox-Fort, il nous reste plus qu'as le construire !

 **Paradox** : C'est necessaire ce "Hall de Keith" ?

 **Nabuco** : Evidement, j'ai plus de place dans ma chambre !

Nabuco et Paradox regardent les plans du Vox-Fort.

 **Paradox** : On vas le construire comment sans briques ou main d'oeuvre ?

 **Nabuco** : Attend j'ai des contacts.

Nabuco allume son téléphone et appelle quelqu'un.

 **Nabuco** : Wallah Jean-Ma, fais pas ton juif, aide nous à construire le Vox-Fort !

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : J'arrive ! Ce chateau sera 100% français, la wallaye billayerie sera stopper par la main d'oeuvre que je vais engagé n'est-ce pas ! Je devrais arriver d'ici une à deux heures !

DANS L'ESPAAAAAAAAAACE :

 **Robbie Rotten** : Regardez ce fillet, je viens de le fillet, quand je dis fillet, fillet le aussi tôt !

 **Sandro** : Euh, non t'as pas compris on etait venu faire des cours d'infiltration...

 **Robbie Rotten** : FILLET !

Robbie Rotten jette des fillets à l'infini sur une planète non loins de là.

 **Farid** : Je crois que ça veux dire qu'il faut aller sur cette planète.

 **Playermy** : Et qu'est-ce t'en sait ?

 **Valise de Playermy** : MMHFHH MMMFH !

 **Commu** : Depuis quand Player à une valise et depuis quand elle parle ?

 **Playermy** : Euh...

La valise de Playermy s'ouvre, Norowa se trouvais dedans.

 **Norowa** : Ah ça fais du bien d'etre à l'air libre... ATTENDEZ, QU'EST-CE QU'ON FOUT DANS L'ESPACE ?!

 **Omega** : Bah en fait on est aller en Islande, puis dans une fusée pour trouver Robbie Rotten Shooting Star afin qu'il nous explique comment infiltré le VoxFort et prendre le controle du monde !

 **Ezekith** : Et ça c'est la version simplifiée...

 **Syn** : Mais comment ça se fait qu'on as pas vu que Player avais une valise depuis tout ce temps ?!

FLASHBACK :

 **Papi-Liatron** : HEY MON XANNAX !

 **Farid** : Papi-Liatron est dépressif ?

 **Papi-Liatron** : Non j'aime juste le gout.

 **Playermy** : Et si j'allais chercher Norowa ?

 **Omega** : NE FAIS SURTOUT PAS ÇA ! Si t'es pas de retour au debut du prochain chapitre il y aura une faille temporelle !

 **Playermy** : Tu sais quoi ? C'EST LA DANSE DES CANARDS, QUI EN SORTANT DE LA MARE SE SECOUENT LE BAS DES REINS ET FONT...

 **Time is Mine** : COIN COIN !

Le temps s'arrête !

 **Playermy** : Bon bah maintenant j'ai le temps d'aller chercher Norowa !

Playermy court hors du van et s'arrête devant la plage.

 **Playermy** : Oh non, comment je vais faire pour passer l'océan... Techniquement un liquide est par définition dynamique donc s'il ne l'est plus c'est donc un solide, selon mes calculs je peut marcher sur l'eau !

Playermy court sur l'eau en direction de la France ! (une petite élypse s'impose...)

 **Playermy** : VITE VITE VITE VITE J'APPROCHE DE CHEZ NOROWA !

Playermy attrape Norowa (toujours figée dans le temps) et retourne au plus vite en Islande ! (une autre petite élypse s'impose...)

 **Playermy** : Ouf, je suis de retour au Super Van et le temps est encore en pause, faut vite que je trouve un endroit où caché Norowa !

 **Ray-Yami** : Je sais pas, dans cette valise quantique ?

 **Playermy** : Attend, comment ça se fait que t'es pas figé ?!

 **Ray-Yami** : Mec, je distord le temps, ton Stand ne peut pas me toucher ni m'affecter.

 **Papi-Yami** : SALE SUISSE, TU L'AS CACHÉ OÙ TON ARGENT ?!

Playermy met Norowa dans la valise quantique et le temps redeviens normal.

FIN DU FLASHBACK :

 **Stari** : Euh, Player ? Ça fait 10 minutes que tu regardes le vide infinie de l'espace sans parler...

 **Playermy** : OH ON AS PLUS LE DROIT D'AVOIR DES FLASHBACKS TRANQUILLES MAINTENANT ?!

 **Sandro** : J'ai regarder une carte interstellaire pendant ton FlashBack, la planète où Robbie envoie des fillets se nomme "Quebecoïde"...

 **Robbie Rotten** : Pour être un FILLET numéro 1, il faut attrapé un Super-Fillet ange gardien !

La Résistance Portugaise nage dans l'espace en direction de la planète Quebecoïde...

 **Robbie Rotten(au loins)** : LE DERNIER A RAMENER UN FILLET SERA PUNIS !

 **Papi-Yami** : QUOI ? LE PREMIER SE FERA RACLER LE PUBIS ?!

La Résistance atteris sur la planète des Québecois.

 **Syn** : J'aime pas cette planète, il y as pas d'armoires...

 **Playermy** : Bah si on as Norowa !

Gamesret prend une chemise et essaie de l'accrocher à Norowa.

 **Gamesret** : Ça marche pas.

 **Farid** : Mais si ça va marcher, il te faut juste utiliser un cintre !

Farid met la chemise sur le cintre et essaie de le plante dans la tête de Norowa.

 **Omega** : Je crois pas que ce soit une armoire... ÇA DOIT ETRE UNE ÉTAGÈRE !

 **Norowa** : Euh, je peux dire quelque chose ?

Omega pose des livres sur la tête de Norowa.

 **Stari** : On as enfin compris l'utilité de la femme !

 **Commu** : Je suis le seul à avoir remarquer cette base militaire ?

Commu pointe du doigt une forteresse avec écrit sur la façade "Tabarnak, ceci n'est pas une base militaire, c'est notre studio pour jouer à SurRegarder !"

 **Papi-Liatron** : Quel gachis, l'utilité première des grands batiments c'est d'acceuillir les ju-

 **Sandro** : Les.. euh... Julien Lepers ?

 **Papi-Liatron** : Je pensait pas à ça mais bon, ça feras l'affaire...

Une bouteille de sauce sort du sol.

 **Omega** : Attend c'est quoi cette bouteille...

 **Ray-Yami** : C'est une Power Sauce de Supra Mayro Glaxary 4 ! Je crois qu'elle est apparue car Sandro à parler de Julien Lepers sur la planète des Québécois et c'est un exploit.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LA BASE :

 **Okken** : ...Et c'est avec ces résultats, j'en ai deduit que le meilleurs jeu de tout les temps c'est Nier Automata et que si t'aime pas t'es un rageux transphobe !

Toute l'audiance applaudit.

 **Luc** : Euh, qu'est-ce que je fais là déjà ? Je suis pas Québécois...

 **Ruby** : On t'as accepté ici car sinon tu serais rester seul.

 **Luc** : Mais Armin, pourquoi tu t'appelles plus Armin mais Ruby ?

Les lettres du mot TRIGGERED tombent sur Armin- **SBAF** Ruby.

 **Ruby** : M'APPELLE PLUS ARMIN TABARNAK D'OSTIE DE COLISS ! ARMIN C'EST MON HUSBANDO !

Un trou noir apparait et absorbe un bout du mur derrière Okken.

 **Farid** : Je t'avais dit Ray que c'etait une mauvaise idée de distordre les murs du batiment...

 **Ruby** : ATTRAPEZ-LES, COLISS !

Une armée de frites à la sauce brûne commence à foncer vers la Résistance !

 **Stari** : CHRONO-PAPILLO CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono-Papillo** : DAMN !

Chrono-Papillo se sert de Stari comme boule de bowling et renverse toutes les frites ! Gamesret joue la musique de Wii Sport avec un kazoo.

 **Gamesret** : Quel magnifique Strike !

 **Okken** : PAR LE POUVOIR DE LA DICKPIC !

Okken commence à retirer son pantalon.

 **Playermy** : Oh mon dieu, MAIS C'EST ENORME !

 **Okken** : Merci bien.

 **Playermy** : Je parlais pas de ton micro-penis, je parlais de ma bite, c'est là qu'il y a mon âme.

De la lumière celeste éclaire Playermy.

 **Voix Divine** : Putain Player tu fais chier, t'aurais pas pus mettre ton âme autre part ?

 **Luc** : Attend, c'est le Playermy dont tout le monde parle, ça veux donc dire que mon senpai est pas loins !

 **Stari** : Hein quoi ?

Luc saute sur Stari et s'accroche à sa jambe.

 **Luc** : Stari senpai, je suis Belge aussi, apprend moi à être aussi cool que toi !

 **Playermy** : Ah mais il y as Armin ici aussi ! Tu te souviens quand j'avais détruit ta Freebox ?

 **Ruby** : C'ETAIT IL Y AS UN AN ET TU M'AS TOUJOURS PAS REMBOURSSER ET TABARNAK C'EST RUBY PAS ARMIN !

Armin est tellement- **SBAF** Ruby est tellement salée qu'elle se déshydrate et prend feu.

 **Omega** : Bon, l'armée de frites à la poutine est vaincue, Okken est en PLS, Luc est avec Stari et Armin-

Le cadavre en feu de Ruby giffle Omega.

 **Omega** : Je veux dire Ruby est en feu, il nous reste juste à trouver le fillet !

Tout le monde entre dans la Forteresse Québécoise... Sauf Ray-Yami et Papi-Yami.

 **Ezekith** : Bah pourquoi vous venez pas ?

 **Ray-Yami et Papi-Yami** : ON VIENS PAS ! Il y as Overwatch installé sur les PC de ce chateau !

 **Okken(en PLS)** : Mais c'était écrit sur la façade... On joue à SurRegarder ici...

Sandro jette la bouteille de sauce sur les ordinateurs.

 **Sandro** : Voila vous pouvez venir !

 **Ray-Yami** : NON, C'EST UNE GRAVE ERREUR ! LA SAUCE DE PUISSANCE ROUGE DE SUPRA MAYRO GLAXARY 4 CHANGE TOUT CE QU'ELLE TOUCHE EN BOMBE !

Une goute de sauce coule du goulot de la bouteille et touche l'ordinateur.

 **Pot de Fleur** : Je tiens à souligner que c'est car Sandro à censuré la blague de Papi-Liatron qu'on as obtenus cette sauce qui vas surement tous nous tuer. Ça c'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est dans mon livre.

 **Papi-Liatron** : LE REGIME DE VICHY, ÇA SAUVE DES VIES !

 **Commu** : FARID ! Utilise Double-Rainbow pour fabriquer un fillet !

Double-Rainbow crée un enorme fillet !

 **Farid** : Pourquoi j'y ai pas penser plus tôt ?!

 **Omega** : Pour ralonger artificiellement la longueur du chapitre ?

 **Farid** : C'est une possibilité.

La Résistance fuit hors de la base Québécoise, Okken et Luc se retrouvent coincés dans les mailles du fillet (littéralement).

 **Gamesret** : Comment on vas faire pour quitter la planète au juste ? On est pas arrivé en fusée...

 **Playermy** : C'est fou que mon intellect surnaturel ne nous ai pas prévenu...

 **Voix Divine** : Ah si j'ai essayer de vous prevenir mais c'est pas simple quand l'âme de ton interlocuteur se trouve DANS SA PUTAIN DE BITE !

 **Syn** : Mais en fait la bite de Player c'est pas un genre de Crucifix ? Et s'il se fait circoncir, est-ce qu'il perd un bout de son âme ?

 **Ezekith** : C'EST PAS LE MOMENT, FAUT TROUVER UN MOYEN DE FUIR !

LA PLANÈTE EXPLOSE ! La Résistance est éjectée dans l'espaaaaaaaaaace à toute vitesse !

 **Tout le Monde** : ON AS SURVECUS !

 **Okken(en PLS)** : Meeeeh... Mon PC avec OverWatch, Nier Automata et Yandere Simulatoooor...

 **Robbie Rotten** : Alors vous avez trouver ce FILLET ?

La Résistance donne le Fillet à Robbie Rotten.

 **Robbie Rotten** : Mais ce n'est pas le fillet que je vous avez demander ! Je voulais un FilletOFish ! Vu que personne à réussi à me ramener un fillet, vous êtes tous en colle !

 **Stari** : Au moins on est pas des memes morts de 2016 !

 **Robbie Rotten** : Oh alors toi le gros je me le fait !

 **Stari** : Attend quoi ?

Robbie Rotten donne un coup de pied dans Stari comme un ballon de football, il derive dans l'espaaaaaaaaaace !

 **Stari** : Ma seule faiblesse, mon aérodynamisme !

 **Farid** : En vrai ce que nous avons réellement appris en suivant ce court d'infiltration ce n'est pas comment infiltré le VoxFort ou l'esprit d'équipe... On as appris qu'il ne faut jamais verser de sauce sur un ordinateur Québécois.

 **Norowa** : Bon, ça vous derangerez pas de retirer ces livres de sur ma tête ?

 **Tout le Monde** : NAN.

 **Chrono-Papillo** : DAMN !

Un morceau de la planète Quebecoïde entre en colision avec la Résistance qui retombe sur Terre, juste à coté du Super Van.

 **Gamesret** : Hey, on as garder le fillet !

 **Okken** : LIBEREZ NOUS !

 **Luc** : NON ! Du moment que je suis avec Stari Senpai tout me vas !

 **Stari** : Si t'es avec moi tu peux accepter qu'on te fasse n'importe quoi ? Mmmmh...

Stari attache Luc et Okken à l'arrière du Super Van avec le fillet.

 **Playermy** : Hey vous savez quoi, on vas jouer à Action ou Vérité !

 **Sandro** : ALLER ! Farid, action ou vérité ?

 **Farid** : Bah vérité pour commencer, un classique.

 **Sandro** : Alors Farid, quel est ton fetiche commençant par une des dernières lettres de l'alphabet ?

 **Eliatro(immitant Farid)** : La xenophobie evidement !

Tout le monde est choqué.

 **Farid** : MAIS NON MAIS J'AI PAS DIT ÇA !

 **Playermy** : Norowa, action ou action ?

 **Norowa** : Euh... Action ?

 **Playermy** : Viens on vas derrière ce buisson !

PENDANT CE TEMPS AUX FONDATIONS DU VOX-FORT :

 **Nabuco** : Je vois un train à vapeur qui arrive, ça doit être Henko.

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : QUE TU DIT ! J'AI RAMENER MON CREW ET ON VAS TE LE CONSTRUIRE TON CHATEAU !

 **Alain Soral** : Ouais, c'est qu'un complot judéo-massonique que le premier VoxFort ai disparu, c'est pas moi qui le dit c'est dans mon livre, hein voila.

Le train à vapeur de Jean-Marie Le Pen s'arrête devant les fondations du Vox-Fort.

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : Ce fort c'est comme la France, il faut de bonnes bases !

Jean-Marie Le Pen jette des peintures de Jeanne D'Arc dans le ciment encore frais.

 **Paradox** : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée...

 **Nabuco** : Je viens juste de remarquer, depuis quand il y a une ville en haut de cette colline au loins ?

 **Alain Soral** : Cette ville se trouve en haut d'une colline et on peut y voir le soleil se coucher hein voila, le soleil c'est une etoile, je pense que vous avez compris quel peuple as construit cette ville.

 **Nabuco** : Les Windermeriens ?

A SUIVRE...


	15. Infiltration du Vox-Fort

PRECEDEMENT : Jean-Marie Le Pen as aider Nabuco as construire le Vox-Fort (avec un tiret, c'est important) tandis que la Résistance à détruit une planète !

 **Sandro** : Bon, il faut qu'on retourne en France pour attaquer le VoxFort et finir notre mission.

 **Gaby(dans le Van)** : AAAH MOURREZ TOUS, PRENNEZ ÇA ET ÇA DANS VOS GUEULES !

 **Farid** : Oh mon dieu, il y as des intrus dans le Super Van !

Omega essaie d'ouvrir la porte du Super Van, en vain.

 **Omega** : ILS ONT VERROUILLÉS LE VAN DE L'INTERRIEUR !

 **Gaby(dans le Van)** : AIDEZ MOI, ACHTUNG, POURQUOI PERSONNE ME VIENS EN AIDE ?!

 **Gamesret** : ON ARRIVE GABY !

Gamesret jette Stari sur le Super Van, Stari rebondis dessus.

 **Luc** : ALLER STARI, TU ES MON IDOLE !

 **Gamesret** : Mais il est fait en quoi le Super Van pour resister au poids de Stari ?

 **Ray-Yami** : C'est de l'anti-matière, je l'ai vernis à l'anti-matière entre deux chapitres, je vais essayer de vous l'ouvrir mais je promet rien...

Ray-Yami envoie un rayon de distortion sur la portière du Super Van ! Le rayon rebondis et touche un buisson qui disparait.

 **Playermy** : ROH ON PEUX PLUS JOUER AU SCRABBLE TRANQUILLE ICI !

 **Norowa** : Et je place le mot "Balipa" sur la case Mot Compte Triple et je gagne !

 **Papi-Yami** : Laissez moi faire...

Papi-Yami lèche le vernis à l'anti-matière qui recouvre les portières du Super Van.

 **Syn** : Je vois pas en quoi ça va nous avancé, la porte est toujours bloquée...

 **Ezekith** : Player, la portière arrière du Super Van t'as traité de fils de pute !

 **Playermy** : OH LA SALOPE !

Playermy donne un gros coup de pied dans la portière arrière du Super Van qui s'ouvre enfin !

 **Commu** : ON EST LÀ GABY !... Gaby ?

Gaby joue sur son PC à Star Wars Battle-Front National.

 **Gaby** : AAAAAH MOURREZ LES DROÏDES, HEIL SNOKE !

 **Papi-Liatron** : Continue gamin, tu m'interesse !

 **Omega** : DIRECTION, LE VOXFORT !

 **Stari** : Et on vas-y faire quoi ?

 **Omega** : Aucune idée, je voulais dire ça.

Le Super-Van avance, Okken et Luc sont trainés à l'arrière.

 **Farid** : Euh, mais comment on vas faire pour retourner en France ? On as un océan à traverser...

 **Sandro** : Soit pas bête Farid, j'ai demander à Ray-Yami de distordre la croute terreste pour que la France et l'Islande soit reliés par une auto-route naturelle.

 **Jean-Pierre Pernaut(à la radion)** : Et c'est exact mon cher Michel, les plaques terrestres se sont déplacés pour relié l'Islande et la France, une aubaine pour l'exportation des ressources.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU VOX-FORT (avec un tiret, c'est important) :

 **Nabuco** : Merci Jean-Ma, tu nous as bien était utile, ce magnifique chateau est l'accomplissement de ma vie.

 **Paradox** : L'accomplissement de ta vie c'était pas d'épouser Keith ?

 **Nabuco** : Oui mais j'ai pas encore trouvé de curet qui accepte de me marier à un png...

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : Il ne manque plus qu'une chose à ce magnifique fort n'est-ce pas, c'est un Centre de Régénération Universel ! Du moment qu'il est branché, tout les membres du Discord qui meurt seront régénérés !

Nabuco branche le C.D.R.U. et Didi, Germone, Saito, DonMusik et Darkonis sont régénérés.

 **Didi** : NABUCOOOOO, TU M'AS MANQUÉ, HENKO NOUS AS TRAHIS, OUVERT SON PROPRE SERVEUR ET LYOS M'AS MIS UNE BATTE DE BASEBALL RECOUVERTE DE BARBELÉS DANS LE CUL !

 **Nabuco** : Mmmh, ça explique d'où sort la ville en haut de la colinne.

 **Saito et Darko** : Nous on ne sait même pas pourquoi on est là donc on se casse.

Saito et Darko sortent du Vox-Fort se demandant toujours ce qu'ils foutaient là.

 **Nabuco** : Nous devons protégé ce fort contre toutes intrusions !

 **Tai Shindehai** : Heeeey, ça vous dirais que j'amène mes gardes pour sécurisé le terrain ?

 **Paradox** : Au point où on en est, autant essayer...

DE RETOUR DANS LE VAN :

 **Papi-Liatron** : Aaaah, ça fait du bien d'être de retour en France... La capitale de l'Allemagne depuis 1939 !

 **Sandro** : Bon, pendant le trajet j'ai mis au point un plan ! Étape une, on attend qu'il fasse nuit, Stari iras pisser sur le fort afin qu'il se fasse capturer par les gardes.

 **Stari** : HEY POURQUOI MOI ?!

 **Sandro** : Les gardes mettrons plus de temps à te transporter avec ton poids. Une fois dans les cachots, Stari nous appeleras en conv privé pour qu'on le rejoigne plus facilement avec ses instructions.

 **Playermy** : Et on fait quoi après ?

 **Sandro** : J'en sais rien, je sais même pas comment faire sortir Stari de sa cellule.

 **Ray-Yami** : Et si je distordais le VoxFort, ça irais pas plus vite ?

 **Omega** : On cherche pas à détruire le VoxFort, on veux l'envahir !

Syn range ses grenades...

 **Syn** : J'ai préparé toutes ces armes explosives pour rien...

 **Omega** : Bon, ok on vas un peu le détruire.

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAAAAAIS !

 **Omega** : ...Mais vous le reconstruisez après.

 **Tout le Monde** : NOOOOOOON !

 **Gamesret** : OMEGA REGARDE OÙ TU CONDUIS !

Le Super Van entre en collision avec les ruines VoxFort (sans tiret cette fois).

 **Ezekith** : BRAVO NILS !

 **Nabuco** : C'ETAIT QUOI CE BRUIT ?!

 **Playermy** : Euh, une branche !

 **Nabuco** : TA GUEULE LA BRANCHE, ON TRAVAIL ICI !

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : ON VAS TE RENVOYER DANS TON PAYS, BRANCHE ISLAMISTE !

Eliatron fonce vers le Vox-Fort (le tiret à son importance).

 **Eliatron** : J'ARRIVE JEAN-MARIE !

 **Ray-Yami** : ELIATRON REVIENS, C'EST UN PIEGE !

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : UN TOURNESOL ARABE M'ATTAQUE ! ÇA ME RAPPELLE LA GUERRE D'ALGERIE !

Jean-Marie Le Pen attrape Eliatron et le jette dans le sanibroyeur !

 **Papi-Liatron** : Mmmh, ça fait bizarre de se faire broyer dans le passé.

 **Farid** : C'est pas grave, on as juste à régénéré Eliatron et tout iras mieux.

Farid tourne la manivelle du C.D.R.A.M. mais rien ne se passe.

 **Haut-Parleur du C.D.R.A.M.** : ELIATRON. TOUJOURS VIVANT. RÉGÉNÉRATION IMPOSSIBLE. BEEP.

 **Stari** : MAIS SUCE TON PERE ET REGENERE LE, TU VOIS BIEN QU'IL EST MORT !

 **Haut-Parleur du C.D.R.A.M.** : BEEP BEEP-BEEP-BOOP.

PENDANT CE TEMPS DANS LE VOX-FORT :

 **C.D.R.U.** : CADAVRE. D'ELIATRON. DÉTECTÉ. RÉGÉNÉRATION EN COURS.

Le C.D.R.U. fait revivre Eliatron.

 **Eliatron** : ADOLF JUNIOR, POURQUOI M'AS TU TRAHIS... ET QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUT ICI ?!

 **DenshaOtaku** : QUI VAS LÀ ?!

Eliatron se met dans un pot de fleur.

 **Eliatron** : Nah rien c'est la décoration, rien à signaler.

 **DenshaOtaku** : Merci mystérieux pot de fleur !

DenshaOtaku sort de la salle du C.D.R.U.

 **Eliatron** : Ça me dit toujours pas où je suis...

A L'EXTERIEUR DU VOX-FORT :

 **DenshaOtaku** : Nabuco, c'est normal que la décoration parle ?

 **Nabuco** : Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible !

 **Gaby** : Mais si c'est poss-

 **Toute la Résistance** : TA GUEULE TU VAS NOUS FAIRE REMARQUER !

Nabuco et DenshaOtaku entre dans le Vox-Fort.

 **Playermy** : Vite, c'est le moment ! Tous dans le Vox-Fort !

Le Super Van entre dans le Vox-Fort.

 **Ezekith** : On vas pas se faire remarquer ?

 **Omega** : Maaaais non, j'ai activer le camouflage.

Une boite d'allumette sort du toit du Super Van.

 **DenshaOtaku** : Tu vois regarde, la décoration parle !

 **Eliatron** : Casse toi, j'essaie d'être tranquille.

 **Nabuco** : Effectivement...

 **Ray-Yami(chuchote)** : Eliatron, viens dans le Van !

 **Eliatron** : Mais de quel Van tu parle ?

Nabuco, DenshaOtaku et Eliatron regardent en direction du Super Van.

 **Nabuco** : Je vois pas de quel Van la décoration parle, je vois juste une boite l'allumette...

 **Sandro** : Et t'as bien raison de ne voir qu'une boite d'allumette, c'est un bon présage !

Nabuco prend la pose du Thinking Emoji.

 **Nabuco** : Mais les boites d'allumettes ne parlent pas...

 **Luc** : C'est normal, s'en est pas une !

Stari sort du Super Van et giffle Luc avant de retourner dedans.

 **Stari** : Ne l'écoute pas, c'est une allumette émo en pleine crise exisentielle.

 **Syn** : C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui dise ça !

 **Commu** : MAIS TA GUEEEEEEEEULEUH, ON VAS SE FAIRE REMARQUER !

Didi et DonMusik sortent de nulle part, Didi prend aussi la pose du Thinking Emoji.

 **Didi** : Mmmmh... J'ai rien a faire dans cette discussion mais moi aussi je me demande qui risque de se faire remarquer...

 **Ezekith** : Eeeuh, les allumettes ne veulent pas se faire remarquer evidement !

DonMusik prend lui aussi la pose du Thinking Emoji.

 **DonMusik** : Mais pourquoi les allumettes se mettent a parler d'elles-mêmes à la troisième personne ?

 **Papi-Yami** : Bon ça deviens ridicule...

Papi-Yami sort du Super Van et retire la boite d'allumettes.

 **Nabuco** : C'EST COMPLETEMENT DINGUE, LA BOITE D'ALLUMETTE N'EN ETAIT PAS UNE !

 **Playermy** : C'est normal, c'etait le Super Van, pas une boite d'allumettes.

 **Didi, Nabuco et Don** : PLAYERMY ET LES TROLLS ONT INFILTRÉS LE VOX-FORT !

DenshaOtaku prend la pose du Thinking Emoji.

 **DenshaOtaku** : Mais c'est qui ce "Playermy" ? J'en ai jamais entendu parler... C'est un nouveau ?

La Résistance sort du Super Van.

 **Omega** : Tu es face à la legende vivante, l'homme qui se fait ban plus vite que son ombre, alors respect le un peu !

 **DenshaOtaku** : Euh non ça me dit toujours rien...

Stari attrape DenshaOtaku par le col du t-shirt.

 **Stari** : MAIS T'ES CON OÙ QUOI, IL EST DANS LA FANFIC DEPUIS 53 CHAPITRES DE PLUS QUE TOI !

 **DenshaOtaku** : Je vois pas de quelle fanfic tu parle...

 **Nabuco** : OH ALORS TOI, JE ME SOUVIENS DE CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT DANS LA PREMIERE SAISON !

 **Stari** : Hein quoi ? Ah oui je t'avais attaché a un arbre.

 **Nabuco** : NON TU M'AVAIS MEME PAS LAISSER PARTICIPER AU RAP BATTLE, JE DEMANDE UN REMATCH !

 **Sandro** : Euh... Ils vont vraiment faire une battle de rap ?

 **Paradox** : Moi aussi je comprend pas l'utilité...

EPIC DISCORD BATTLE ! STARI VS NABUCO... REMATCH !

 **Stari** : Suce ton père ! La dernière fois le narrateur ne t'as même pas laissé la chance de rapper, ça prouve encore à quel point t'es une raté ! Être amoureuse d'un PNG, t'es malade ? T'es tellement un thon que Keith prefere tartinner de la MARMELADE ! Durant la dernière saison t'as était sauvé par un jeton, AU QUATRIEME CHAPITRE ! T'as même pas les couilles de bannir Don, même si dans ton dos il te traites de sale conne ! Arrête ton inquisition et démissionne, sinon tu auras à faire à une REVOLUCIÓN !

 **Nabuco** : C'est vrai, à notre dernière rencontre je n'ai pas rapper... Car tu n'aurais pas eu une seule chance de gagner ! Moi un thon ? Tu dis ça car t'as pas vu ta tête de con ! Un inquisition ? Bien sûr que non ! Sache que si tu veux ma place, il faudras faire pleins de dons... Musik ! La révolution, depuis quand t'es communiste ? Tu devrais plutot te laver car tu pues la pisse !

 **Stari** : Je suis un pokémon eau, hydrocanon est super efficace car t'as le feu au cul ! T'as besoin d'un marteau pour être respecté car sans tes droits de modération tout le monde t'insulterais ! T'es une minable, retourne dans ton département misérable, ah oui c'est vrai, tu t'y faisait tellement chier que t'as déménagé ! Si t'es modératrice c'est parce que t'as sucé la canne à Cyrix !

 **Didi** : Toc toc toc... Est-ce que quelqu'un à dit canne ? Le gentleman est dans la place, j'avais tout les pouvoirs sur ce serveur, j'etait le premier éliminé ? Pourtant c'est moi qui ai gagné ! Nabuco retourne t'occupé du VoxFort, pedant ce temps, Stari je vais l'exterminé !

 **DonMusik** : ALORS CAR C'EST UNE FEMME ELLE DOIT FAIRE LE MENAGE ? TU DIRAIS QUOI SI ON T'FAISAIT. ÇA, TOI ? TU AS OSER VOTER BLANC AUX DEUX TOURS DES PRESIDENTIELLE, T'AURAIS DUT VOTER POUTOU, SES IDEES SONT DES MERVEILLES ! ET TOI LE BELGE ARRETE DE TE MARRER, ALORS QU'AU BOUT D'UN MOIS NAB T'AVAIS DEJA MARTELLER ! "NYEUH NYEUH NYEUH SUCE TON PERE JE SUIS DROLE" TA PUNCHLINE, PERSONNE S'EN SERAIT SOUVENUE SI FARID L'AVAIS PAS RELUE ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS RIVALISER, JE VOUS AI DEJA MUTER BLOQUER !

QUI MERITE LA VICTOIRE, QUI SERONT LES PROCHAINS, VOUS AVEZ PAS LE POUVOIR !

 **Farid** : ...T'EN FAIS PAS CHOUCHOU C'EST TEMPORAIRE ! Attendez ne me dites pas que c'est déjà fini, je viens à peine de finir d'écrire mon couplet !

Farid baisse les bras et jette son script dans les airs.

 **Syn** : Au moins on peu dire qu'on as eviter le rap Islamiste !

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : ISSSSSLAMISTE N'EST-CE PAS ? Vous êtes en train de dire que votre ami est un AAAARABE et qu'il allais remettre en question les origines Chrétienne de la Fraaaaance ?! Dans ma jeunesse on m'appellez le poing de détail !

Jean-Marie Le Pen donne un coup de poing à Farid et le jette par une fenêtre.

 **Gaby** : Comme dirais JDG, c'est sûrement sans importance !

 **Tout le Monde** : AH AH AH AH AH !

 **Nabuco** : Sortez de mon chateau, tout de suite.

Playermy sort un lance roquette.

 **Playermy** : C'est moi qui commande ici ! On est venu reprendre le VoxFort !

 **Paradox** : Euh non, c'est le Vox-Fort car l'ancien as était détruit...

Playermy tire avec son lance roquette, une laitue en sort.

 **Stari** : OH MON DIEU, NON MA CRYPTONITE, AAAAAAAAH !

Stari se cache derrière le Super Van.

 **Luc** : STARI SEMPAI TU ES VENU NOUS REJOINDRE !

 **Okken** : LAISSE MOI SORTIR DE CE FILLET, OSTIE DE COLLISS !

Stari jette des cailloux sur Luc et Okken.

 **Stari** : FERMEZ VOS GUEULES !

 **Luc** : Les cailloux de Stari Sempai sont comme des joyaux à mes yeux...

Une voiture de police volante arrive de nulle part et tire sur le VoxFort... Avant de se rendre compte que ce serait plus utile de tirer sur le Vox-Fort (l'importance du tiret).

 **Nabuco** : PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYER !

 **Playermy** : C'est pas moi madame, j'ai rien fait.

 **RoboCar Poli** : RENDEZ VOUS, SINON ON FAIT SAUTER LE CHATEAU !

 **Percefoge(dans le coffre de la voiture)** : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que je soit accroché à la bombe...

 **Omega** : PLAYER, UTILISE TON FUSIL ET TIRE SUR CE ROBOCAR POLI VOLANT !

 **Playermy** : Mais de quel fusil tu parle ? Ooooh je crois me souvenir...

FLASH BACK :

Omega : « Regardez, la mise en page est dégueulasse et Farid est pendu au plafond ! »

Playermy : « Attend, je lui tire dessus. »

Le tir de Playermy tranche la corde retenant Farid qui tombe et s'écrase au sol.

RETOUR AU PRESENT :

 **Playermy** : Aaaah, la bonne époque où un chapitre sortais chaque jour...

 **Sandro** : DEPECHE TOI DE TIRER !

RoboCar Poli largue sa bombe qui détruit le Vox-Fort !

 **Percefoge** : J'AI SURVECU, LE BEURRE A AMORTIS MA CHÛTE !

 **Stari** : Non t'es tombé sur moi...

 **Ezekith** : Percefoge ?! Pourquoi t'as bombé le VoxFort ?!

 **Nabuco** : Le Vox-Fort, n'oubliez pas le tiret.

 **Percefoge** : OH C'EST VOUS LES AMIS REGARDEZ CE QUE J'AI RAMENER POUR VOUS !

Percefoge sort de sa poche des résistances électriques manufacturées au Portugal.

 **Percefoge** : Je savais que vous aviez un club pour les gens passionés par l'électricité Portugaise alors je vous ai acheter des résistances !

Nabuco attrape Percefoge par le t-shirt et le secous.

 **Nabuco** : POURQUOI, POURQUOI TU AS DETRUIT MON CHATEAU, POOOOOURQUOOOOOI ?!

 **Percefoge** : J'en sais rien, on m'as donner cette note mais je l'ai pas lu.

 **Papi-Yami** : BALIPA PETIT CON !

Syn prend la note et la lis.

 **Syn** : "Chers plombiers, les koopalings et moi-"

 **PRISE DEUX.**

 **Syn** : "Percefoge, si tu lis ce message sache que c'est bien car mon encre qui brille dans le noir marche, mais sache aussi que tout le Quartier Geek est fier de toi, l'ouverture du serveur commenceras 24h après l'explosion du Vox-Fort ! Cacaméo de la part d'Henko !"

 **Sandro** : Ok, en un chapitre il as rendu toutes nos actions inutiles, on vas lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coute de s'attaquer à la Résistance Portugaise !

La Résistance Portugaise monte dans le Super Van et avance en direction de leurs objectif... Le Quartier Geek...

 **Ray-Yami** : Euh, comment on vas attaquer le Quartier Geek sans armement ?

 **Commu** : Bon bah vas falloir fabriqué une bombe ! Tu t'y connais bien Farid, tu devrais nous être utile !

A SUIVRE DANS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE...


	16. Un Final pas Halal

PRECEDEMENT : La Résistance as attaqué le Vox-Fort et leurs nouvelle mission et d'arreter Henk...

 **Farid** : Papi-Yami, ça va ? T'es tout bleu !

Papi-Yami crache le O du mot Henko.

 **Papi-Yami** : Oui ça va, encore heureux que ce soit le dernier chapitre, j'aurais plus besoin de faire les résumés...

 **Omega** : Avant d'aller chercher les armes il nous faudrais de l'essence...

Le Super Van s'arrête et de la glue noire sort du pot d'échapement.

 **Luc** : STARI SEMPAI, VIENS NOUS AIDER, DE LA BOUE SORT DU POT D'ECHAPEMENT !

 **Stari(dans le Super Van)** : Nan c'est rien, c'est euh... De la pate à modeler pour vous aider à faire passer le temps avant qu'on reviennent !

 **Okken** : Elle sent le pétrole cette pate à modeler...

 **DonMusik** : Hey, vous pouvez me detacher ? Je me suis pris les pieds dans le fillet et depuis je suis coincé !

La Résistance sort du Super Van en direction de la prochaine station essence, laissant Luc, DonMusik et Okken avec la pate à modeler.

 **Syn** : Booooon, si j'en crois le GPS de Pokémon Go, la prochaine station essence se trouve à 2763km !

 **Playermy** : Attend, t'as garder l'Iphone de la saison 1 ? T'AS TOUJOURS LES PHOTOS DE NOS ARMOIRES !

Syn et Playermy recherchent les photos des armoires dans la galerie de l'Iphone.

 **Syn(ému)** : Regarde, c'était il y as un an, notre première armoire !

 **Playermy** : C'est magnifique, je l'imprime dès que j'ai le temps !

 **?** : Vous en avais pas marre de dire de la merde H/24 ?

Une icone windows sort de derrière le Super Van.

 **Microsoft Word** : VOUS COMPRENEZ PAS QUE MA VIE EST UN ENFER DEPUIS LE 17 JANVIER 2017 ?! ÇA FAIS PLUS D'UN AN QUE VOUS ME TATOUEZ VOS CONNERIES SUR LE DOS, MA FEMME M'AS QUITTER CAR ELLE AS VU UNE BLAGUE ANTISEMITE ECRIS SUR MA B... Barre de tache...

 **Gamesret** : Bien evidement, c'est toujours la faute de la barre de tache !

Microsoft Word se prend la tête dans les mains.

 **Microsoft Word** : ARRETEZ DE PARLER, CHAQUE MOT QUE VOUS DITES S'ACROCHE A MA PEAU COMME DES PARAMÉCIES UNICELLU... RAY ARRETE D'ECRIRE SUR MON DOS !

Ray-Yami lache son crayon quantique.

 **Ray-Yami** : Roooh si on peux plus rire...

 **DonMusik** : Attendez, à chaque fois que je vous reprend sur votre mysogynie apparente je tatoue quelqu'un sans son consentement ? MAIS C'EST HORRIBLE, JE SUIS UN VIOLEUR ! ABATTEZ MOI !

 **Microsoft Word** : MAIS MOI AUSSI JE DEMANDE PAS MIEUX, ABATTEZ MOI !

 **Okken** : Et moi aussi tant que vous y êtes TABARNAK.

Un autre logo sort de derrière le Super Van.

 **Le Site des Fanfics** : Ferme là Word, on s'en fout de tes tatouages, grace à eux je suis enfin populaire de manière non-ironique ! Continuez mes paramécies uni... PAPI-YAMI LACHE CE CRAYON !

Papi-Yami lache sa boite de crayons quantiques.

 **Papi-Yami** : Soit un peu respectueuse envers ceux qui te font être populaire, sale connasse codée en HTML !

 **Eliatron** : HTML ça veux dire Hitler Tue Mes Lardons ?

Une boite de lardons kasher tombe du ciel, Farid la ramasse ?

 **Farid** : Comment des lardons peuvent être kasher si c'est fait de porc ?

 **Sandro** : Je crois que ce sont des bonbons.

 **Farid** : Bah si ce sont des bonbons kasher ça doit surement être halal...

Farid ouvre la boite et prend trois lardons en gélée.

 **Sandro** : Euh... Si j'en crois la boite c'est à la gelatine de porc...

Farid lache la boite et lance les bonbons sur Microsoft Word avant de se laver les mains.

 **Microsoft Word** : QUI AS FAIT ÇA ?!

 **Tout le Monde** : C'EST FAAAAARIIIIIID !

 **Microsoft Word** : Il est temps...

Microsoft Word change d'icone et passe en mode PowerPoint avant de cracher un laser sur Farid !

 **Le Site des Fanfics** : HEY, PAS TOUCHE À MES TRAVAILLEURS... J'VOULAIS DIRE MES PARAMÉCIES UNICELLULAIRE !

 **Papi-Yami et Ray-Yami** : On as rien fait cette fois !

PowerPoint et Le Site des Fanfics commencent à se battre !

 **Playermy** : J'ai une idée, Farid tu peux dessiner un moteur à vapeur ?

 **Farid** : TU VOIS PAS QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE ME LAVER LES MAINS DU PECHÉ ?!

 **Gamesret** : Par contre je peux le faire moi !

Gamesret prend un crayon et dessine Staline qui regarde le 11 Septembre.

 **Sandro** : Je suis pas sûr que ce soit super utile...

 **PowerPoint** : MA FEMME M'AS TROMPÉ AVEC EXCEL, ET C'EST MON FRERE ! ACHEVEZ MOI !

 **Le Site des Fanfics** : Te pleint pas, mes lecteurs vont sur Wattpad entre la sortie des chapitres et sur Wattpad il y as la fic de Percefoge, c'est de la torture mentale !

Le texte que tu es en train de lire se détache du dos de Word et prend une forme humaine.

 **Paragraphe** : BON MAINTENANT J'EN AI MARRE, AUCUN D'ENTRE VOUS SONT LES VICTIMES DE CETTE HISTOIRE ! Le Site des Fanfics à une grosse communauté de fans de Sonic et Word n'as pas était tatoué pendant plus de 3 semaines ! C'est moi la victime dans cette histoire, car c'est la dernière fois qu'on vas m'écrire !

 **Tout le Monde** : Ooooooh c'est triste...

 **Omega** : Moi je dis que Fic-Chan est suppérieur à Earth-Chan...

 **Fic-Chan** : OH ALORS TOI TA GUEULE, C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI C'EST LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !

 **Omega** : Mais je peux pas continuer à écrire alors que j'ai plus d'idée !

Fic-Chan jette une machine Nespresso sur Omega.

 **Fic-Chan** : VOILA, ECRITS MAINTENANT, J'EN AI MARRE D'ATTENDRE !

 **Ray-Yami** : Bon, là ça me fais chier...

Ray-Yami distord le Site des Fics, Word et Fic-Chan et les transforment en bidons.

 **Playermy** : ESSENCE GRATUITE !

Playermy met l'essence dans le Super Van.

 **Ray-Yami** : NON NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! C'EST PAS DE L'ESSENCE, C'EST DE LA SAUCE !

Du feu sort du pot d'échapement !

 **Okken** : COLISS MERCI SEIGNEUR, MERCI POUR CE FEU !

 **Luc** : STARI SEMPAI, ON BRULE, AIDE NOUS !

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAAAAMN !

Il commence à pleuvoir.

 **Stari** : Attend, pourquoi t'as obéis à Luc, JE SUIS TON MAITRE !

 **Chrono Papillo** : Est-ce que t'as vu la fin de Stardust Crusader ?

 **Okken** : NAAAAAAAAaaaan... POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE PEUX PAS MOURIR ?!

Le peinture du Super Van commence à fondre...

 **Farid** : Ray, il y as quoi dans ta sauce ?

 **Ray-Yami** : De la béchamelle...

Le Super Van deviens une flaque violette.

 **Sandro** : ON AS PLUS DE VAN, COMMENT ON VAS ATTAQUER LE QUARTIER GEEK ?!

 **Commu** : Je sais pas, rajoute de la béchamelle dans la flaque.

Sandro renverse un second bidon de sauce dans la flaque, elle prend feu.

 **Ray-Yami** : Et ça c'est du tabasco.

 **Microsoft Word** : JE VOUS AVEZ DIT QUE C'ETAIT UNE IDÉE DE MERDE DE CONTINUER CETTE FIC !

 **Ezekith** : Attend, t'es pas un bidon toi ?

 **Microsoft Word** : On as tous des doublures, comme au cinéma.

 **Fic-Chan** : Je confirme.

 **Le Site des Fanfics** : ET JAMAIS DEUX SANS TROIS !

 **Playermy** : Tu as parfaitement raisons !

Playermy attrape Fic-Chan, Microsoft Word et le Site des Fanfics et les enfoncent dans le dernier bidon de sauce, de la mousse fumante sort du bidon.

 **Luc** : STARI-SEMPAI ! On as sculpté un camping-car avec la pate à modelé !

 **Stari** : Mais t'es vraiment con toi, c'est pas de la pate à modelé mais de la crasse...

La sculpture de crasse gonfle et deviens un vrai camping-car fonctionnel !

 **Omega** : MAIS C'EST LA MYSTERY MACHINE !

 **Syn** : C'EST LE RETOUR DU SCOOBY-GANG !

Tout le monde saute dans la Mystery Machine, Playermy accroche le fillet à l'arrière du véhicule.

 **Sandro** : Bon, on ne pourras pas attaquer le Quartier Geek sans renforts, on vas devoir demander de l'aide à Bambou et à nos autres agents !

 **Farid** : Si j'en crois Siri, Bambou habite dans un petit village au pied du plus grand four au monde !

Eliatron envoie du pollen partout dans la Mystery Machine.

 **Eliatron** : Desoler, c'est le mot "four", ça m'emoustille.

 **Commu** : Puisqu'Eliatron ejacule du pollen par le visage, est-ce que ça veux dore qu'il as une tête de gland ?

 **Papi-Liatron** : Mon père est un chêne, c'est donc possible.

PENDANT CE TEMPS CHEZ NABUCO :

 **Nabuco** : C'est tellement triste que le Vox-Fort ai été détruit lui aussi...

 **Paradox** : Ouais ça nous as pris longtemps à construire en plus...

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : Arretez de vous lamenter comme des juifs devant un mur, regardez le bon coté des choses, on avais construit un chateau sans l'aide d'ouvriers Sénégalais !

 **Alain Soral** : Ah ça c'est pas lui qui le dit, c'est dans mon livre hein voila.

 **Nabuco** : Nan mais plus sérieusement on vas construire un manoir.

DE RETOUR DANS LA MYSTERY MACHINE :

 **Sandro** : ON ARRIVE ! JE PEUX VOIR LE PLUS GRAND F... La plus grande cuisinière du monde.

 **Eliatron** : Oh, arrête de briser mes rêves et dit four !

Une nuée de petits personnages rouges pourchasse la Mystery Machine.

 **?** : Mah brodah, do you no de wae ? Spit on em brodah !

Les personnages crachent sur la Mystery Machine.

 **Stari** : C'EST L'ARMÉE OUGANDAISE, ILS M'ONT RETROUVÉ !

 **Farid** : Putain Stari qu'est-ce t'as fait encore...

 **Stari** : Tout à commencer en 1995...

 **Playermy** : Mdr le menteur t'était pas né !

 **Stari** : Bon ok, c'était en 2015...

FLASHBACK EN OUGANDA :

 **Stari de 2015** : Oh ce pays est fantastique, j'adore le multi-culturalisme, je vais liker la dernière vidéo de Licarion en retournant à l'hotel !

Stari passe devant un arbre recouvert de cordes.

 **Stari de 2015** : Me revoila au merveilleux Hotel Kampala, c'est fou comment les Ougandais arrivent à garder une simplicité dans leurs architecture, je vais mettre une très bonne note à cet hotel sur Tumblr !

Un karateka Ougandais arrive de derrière un buisson avec un poisson à la main.

 **Bruce U** : Mais qu'est-ce tu fais en Ouganda petit, c'est un pays twès dangeweux ! La Tigar Mafia est à nos twousses !

 **Stari de 2015** : Oh y vas pas venir me faire chier negro !

 **Bruce U** : Tu viens de m'offencer beaucoup, tous le monde en Ouganda connait le kung-fu !

 **VJ Emmie** : VJ EMMIE ON DAH MIC, HERE FOR REVENGE !

Bruce U frappe Stari avec toute la force du fond vert !

 **Stari de 2015** : Mais qui parle, je ne le vois pas ?

 **Bruce U** : C'est mon Stand, VJ Emmie, pwépare twa à soufouir le marwtir !

 **VJ Emmie** : THIS IS SERIOUS, LET'S BEAT THE RAT !

DE RETOUR AU PRESENT :

 **Stari** : Depuis je suis plus accepté en Ouganda...

Une lance recouverte de pics transperce la portière de la Mystery Machine !

 **Ugandan Knuckle** : DO YOU NO DA WAE ! U NEED EBOLA !

 **Commando Ugandan Knuckle** : PWOTEKT DAH KWEEN !

L'armée Ougandaise transporte quelqu'un attachée à une chaise.

 **Temevu** : MAIS DETACHEZ MOI PUTAIN !

 **Playermy** : Temevu ?! Qu'est-ce tu fout là ? T'était pas à coté de l'autoroute qui relis le VoxFort à la ville de Montcuq ?

Un Ugandan Knuckle passe sa tête dans le trou fait dans la portière et crache sur Omega.

 **Omega** : OH NON, J'AI EBOLA ! JE VAIS MOURIR DE FIEVRE HEMORA... Attendez j'ai pas de sang, je risque rien !

La tête d'Omega prend feu.

 **Ugandan Knuckle** : Ebola iz de wae o dah devil !

 **Ezekith** : On est en Fevrier, Ugandan Knuckles est officiellement un meme mort !

 **Armée Ougandaise** : Oh no.

Tout les Ugandan Knuckles tombent raid mort, quelqu'un sort de derrière un buisson.

 **Logan Paul** : Wow, je me m'attendez pas a voir des cadavres Ougandais dans une forêt Française ! Je vais filmer ça et le montrer à mes abonnés !

 **Temevu** : Il as bien changer Paul, il est passer de parrain de la mafia du PQ à YouTubeur en passant par conducteur de train.

 **Sandro** : En vrai je viens de reflechir, si Temevu nous rejoins on est deja 16 dans la Mystery Machine, 18 si on compte Okken et Luc, je pense qu'on as réellement besoin d'aller chercher tout les Trollix !

 **Syn** : Au pire, laisse faire les pros...

Syn appuie sur un gros bouton rouge qui fait s'afficher le Trollix Signal dans le ciel. Tous les Trollix autours du monde avancent vers le signal.

10 minutes plus tard.

 **Bambou** : C'est quoi le probleme, j'ai ramener mes CD de Jul !

 **Leo Labien** : JE SUIS LE CAMEO QUE PERSONNE AVAIS DEMANDER !

 **Azuki** : J'AI MEME PRIS DES CUILLÈRES EN METAL CETTE FOIS, C'EST FINI LE PLASTIQUE !

 **Omega(toujours en feu)** : Depuis quand Azuki est un Trollix ?

Playermy sort des jetons de Poker.

 **Playermy** : On pari combiens que les 3 quarts des Trollix de ce chapitre ne vont servir à rien ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Comme d'hab quoi...

 **Chrono Papillo** : DAAAAMN !

 **Stari** : NON MAIS IL AS PAS DIT DAB ! CALME TOI !

Une boite de detergent tombe dans une assiète de spaghettis, Stari fait un facepalm.

 **Stari** : SOMEBODY TOUCH MY SPAGHET !

 **Ezekith** : Ça aussi c'est des memes morts de Janvier.

Les spaghettis au detergent disparaissent.

 **Gaby** : DIRECTION QUARTIER GEEK !

Gaby appuie sur la pédale de frein, faisant réculer la Mystery Machine, écrasant Logan Paul.

 **Gamesret** : Premiere apparition de Gaby de tout le chapitre et il tue déjà quelqu'un, bah bravo !

Tout les nouveaux Trollix s'accrochent au fillet tandis que la Mystery Machine avance vers le Quartier Geek !

 **Commu** : Mais maintenant que j'y pense, ils sont où Patate et Reivilo ? C'était pas des Trollix dans la saison 2 ?

 **Playermy** : Si Patate est pas là c'est parce que j'ai attaché son Centre de Régénération Personnel au dessus d'un sanibroyeur, donc à chaque fois qu'il meurt il est régénéré et remeurt instantanement.

 **Omega** : Et pour Reivilo c'est parce qu'il en avais marre de croire qu'on l'appelais quand on parle de Ray.

 **Stari** : Et le Raptor est en mission à Mediapart.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU QUARTIER GEEK :

 **Henko** : C'est grave bizarre, Percefoge n'est toujours pas de retour, il est plus en retard qu'un train SNCF, bien que ce soit très simple à faire puisque les trains ne sont jamais en retard.

 **Arto(chuchottant)** : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?

Henko reçoit un SMS.

 **Henko** : "Déso Henko mais je dois brancher mon téléphone et nourrir mon chat, Pokemon GO prend beaucoup de batterie." ON PEUT JAMAIS COMPTER SUR LUI !

 **Arto** : C'est marrant, comme à la fin de la saison 1, je suis le seul à être du coté de l'antagoniste...

 **Henko** : QUOI ?! MAIS JE LEUR AI OFFERT DES SAVONETTES ! POURQUOI DEMISSIONNER ?!

Le générique de Quoi de Neuf Scooby-Doo se fait entendre...

 **Arto** : Henko, lache le RythmBot...

 **Henko** : Ooh, on as plus le droit de rigoler...

Le générique de Quoi de Neuf Scooby-Doo version EarRape se fait entendre...

 **Arto** : Ok, lache ce bot, c'est même pas drôle là...

La Mystery Machine se trouve à l'entrée de la ville et klaxonne.

 **Playermy** : Monsieur, je voudrais un Big Mac et un Happy Meal pour Stari !

 **Stari** : Roh mais j'ai faim moi...

 **Playermy** : Ferme là sinon je te prend le nouveau Burger Vegan !

Stari fronce les sourcils, Arto arrive avec un panier repas.

 **Arto** : Et voila votre menu Big Mac et Grand Veggie, ça vous feras 25€... Mais attendez, je vous reconnais !

Tout le monde transpire, sauf Omega qui n'as pas de peau.

 **Arto** : AH MAIS OUI, VOUS ETES LES PARTICIPANTS DU JEU TÉLÉ D'HANS LALLEMAND !

 **Stari** : Oui, c'est ça, vous pouvez continuer.

 **Arto** : Continuer quoi ?

 **Syn(chuchottant)** : Putain Stari, qu'est-ce tu fout !

 **Stari(chuchottant)** : Bah je fais comme Obi-Wan dans Star Wars quand il mind les StormTroopers, j'utilise la Force !

 **Farid(chuchottant)** : Ouais sauf que toi t'utilise pas la Force mais la Farce de la dinde.

Arto retire le masque de soudure obstruant sa vision.

 **Arto** : ATTENDEZ DEUX SECONDES, C'EST NORMAL QUE JE VOUS RECONNAISSENT ! VOUS ÊTES LA RESISTANCE !

 **Sandro** : 2 minutes et 29 secondes avant de s'en rendre compte ! RECORD DU MOOONDE !

 **Henko** : DEFENDEZ LE QUARTIER GEEK !

Henko sort son trébuchet à BanHammer et essaie de tirer sur la Mystery Machine !

 **Papi-Yami** : T'es pas le seul à avoir une catapulte mon vieux !

Un bras mécanique sort du coffre de la Mystery Machine et lance le bidon fumant !

 **Commu** : Papi-Yami fait de la résistance, ça ne lui ressemble pas, je croyais qu'il allais collaborer

 **Papi-Yami** : Quoi ? Nous ne somment pas les collabos ?! ON M'AS MENTIS !

Papi-Yami se met en PLS sur le siège passager.

 **Papi-Liatron** : Ooooh, tu vas me le payer enfoiré de communiste ! Je vais t'apprendre à mentir !

 **Tout le Monde** : DU SANG, DU SANG, DU SANG !

Papi-Liatron donne une toute petite giffle avec sa racine.

 **Commu** : Je croyais que t'y irais beaucoup plus fort que ça...

 **Papi-Liatron** : Pas besoin d'y aller fort quand on biffle quelqu'un.

 **Norowa** : Les gars, je suis la seule à avoir remarquer qu'un BanHammer géant fonce droit sur la Mystery Machine, faudrais peut-etre faire quelque chose...

Omega fait reculer la Mystery Machine qui évite le BanHammer de justesse !

 **Gamesret** : Wow, Norowa sert enfin à quelque chose !

 **Playermy** : Qui l'aurais cru !

Norowa giffle Playermy, se coupant la main dans le processus.

 **Henko** : PUTAIN, J'AVAIS OUBLIER QU'ILS SAVAIENT SE SERVIR D'UN VEHICULE !

 **Arto** : Fait gaffe, un bidon fumant nous fonce droit dessus...

 **Percefoge** : ME REVOILA ! J'AI NOURRIS MON CHAT ET CHARGER MON TELE-

Le Bidon entre en collision avec la mairie du Quartier Geek qui explose !

 **Farid** : Ray, il y avais quoi dans ce bidon ?

 **Ray-Yami** : De la soupe bacteriologique !

Des débris commencent à dévaler le long de la colline.

EN BAS DE LA COLLINE :

 **Nabuco** : L'achevement de toute ma vie est fait, le Manoir de Keith ! Avec 3 couloirs recouverts de dessins de Keith (que j'ai fait) !

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : Wallah y as pas a dire, le manoir de ce blond aux yeux bleus n'est-ce pas est d'une qualité 100% Française !

Les débris de la mairie écrasent le manoir !

 **Jean-Marie Le Pen** : De toute façon nous avions oublier un petit point de détail, ce petit blondinais viens de l'espace n'est-ce pas, cet immigré n'aurais jamais passer la frontière.

 **Henko(en haut de la colline)** : DESOLER NAAAAAB, C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE !

 **Azuki** : A L'ATTAQUE !

La Résistance sort de la Mystery Machine, Playermy attrape Azuki et le jette comme une grenade ! Il s'empalle sur un parcmètre.

 **Henko** : VOUS AVEZ PEUT-ETRE DES MUNITIONS MAIS J'AI LE TCHAT SANS MICRO !

 **Okken** : HEY C'ETAIT MA TABARNAK D'IDÉE !

Tout le monde se déplace dans le Tchat Sans Micro.

 **Henko** : Mais euh, ça rendais mieux sur mon plan...

 **Percefoge** : CHANGEMENT DE PLAN ! Lisez ce reglement.

Percefoge donne à la Résistance un livre de reglement épais comme un annuaire.

 **Omega** : Perce, dit moi que t'as écrit ce règlement avec la police en taille 72 et en gras.

 **Percefoge** : Non, j'ai écris tout ça en taille 6 et sans-serif !

Stari ouvre un placard de la Mystery Machine et sort une plaquette de beurre, du nutella ainsi que de la vache qui rit.

 **Stari** : LES MAINS EN L'AIR, J'AI DU BEURRE, DU FROMETON ET DU NUTELLA ! J'HESITERAIS PAS A M'EN SERVIR !

 **Henko** : NON NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! N'OUBLIES PAS LES EMEUTES POUR LE NUTELLA !

 **Percefoge** : NON NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! L'AVENIR DU MONDE EN DEPEND !

 **Maïté** : Ne fais pas ça ! Utilise de la margarine, c'est moins calorique !

Stari mélange le beurre, le fromage et le nutella ! La crème au beurre se met à gonfler...

 **Percefoge** : NON TU VAS L'INVOQUER !

 **Stari** : Quoi ? Mais c'est juste un casse-croute pas une invocation...

Le mélange au beurre explose et une silouhette sombre apparait...

 **Percefoge** : OH MON BEURRE, IL EST DE RETOUR !

 **Perceforge** : **OH MA MARGARINE, JE SUIS VIVANT !**

 **Ezekith** : Meh, "oh mon beurre" ferais un excellent slogan sur un t-shirt mais "oh ma margarine" est moins bien, je le verrais plus sur des chaussettes ou un caleçon.

 **Ray-Yami** : Perceforge, pourquoi t'écris en gras au juste ?

Perceforge prend un strepsil.

 **Perceforge** : Mal de gorge, là ça va mieux.

 **Henko** : REVENONS EN AU COMBAT ! A L'ATTAQUE !

Henko monte sur un train et fonce vers la Résistance !

 **Leo Labien** : OH NON, ON VAS TOUS MOURIR !

 **Playermy** : Wow je suis surpris que tu ai plus qu'une réplique dans ce chapitre.

Un flocon de neige tombe sur le train d'Henko qui s'arrête brusquement.

 **Henko** : Bon là ça me casse les couilles, tous mes plans sont des échecs... Je utiliser la manière forte !

 **?** : NON, ARRETE. TOUT CECI NE SERVIRAS A RIEN.

Un portail dimensionel apparait, un Allemand translucide et vaporeux en sort.

 **Fantôme d'Hans** : Vous battre ne serviras à rien. Il faut vous départager.

 **Sandro** : Laisse moi devinner, tu vas nous faire jouer dans un jeu télé et le gagnant remporte le serveur et deviens le chef de la communauté ?

 **Fantôme d'Hans** : Exactement, nous avons reçu 199 votes !

 **Playermy** : Les gars je crois qu'on est dans une boucle temporelle, c'est le debut de la saison 2 ça...

 **Farid** : Oh non, ça veux dire que certains d'entre nous vont être éliminés, il faut vite se casser d'ici !

 **Ray-Yami** : Ça veux surtout dire que je vais être dans l'équipe de Nabuco et veux pas y retourner !

La Résistance saute dans le... Super Van ? Ah ouais on est vraiment dans une boucle temporelle... Euh j'veux dire, la Résistance saute dans le Super Van et s'enfuit !

 **Syn** : Si on as de la chance, les radiations de l'Ile de Belgique ont disparue et le Tardis y est toujours, on vas devoir changer passé pour briser la boucle !

 **DonMusik** : Attendez, ils veulent faire quoi ?!

DonMusik arrive enfin à se détacher du fillet et rentre dans le Super Van qui avance vers l'Ile de Belgique !

 **DonMusik** : VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS CHANGER LE PASSÉ ! ÇA VA FOUTRE LA-

Playermy et Stari attrapent DonMusik et le jette par la fenetre dans un canal.

 **Okken** : Oooh, pourquoi c'est pas moi dans ce canal...

 **Gamesret** : On arrive au pont qui relis la France et l'Ile de Belgique !

Le Super Van avance sur le pont...

 **Bambou** : Laissez moi vous mettre une petite musique pendant le voyage.

Bambou met le CD de "Ma Bite est un Volcan" dans l'autoradio du Super Van.

 **Ezekith** : Arrête de toucher au ErisBot... Ouais on est vraiment dans une boucle temporelle là...

 **Omega** : ATTENTION ON VAS ENTRÉ EN COLLISION AVEC LE TARDIS !

Le Super Van fait un trou dans le Tardis et rentre dedans.

 **Playermy** : Boooon, on vas retourner dans le passé pour bannir Ermite avant qu'il puisse donner les droits de modération à Didi, comme ça il n'y auras pas toutes les emmerdes de la saison 3 !

Tout le monde lève les bras !

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAAAAAAAAIS !

 **Farid** : Euh sinon, il y as quelqu'un qui sait comment ça marche ce truc ?

Tout le monde baisse les bras.

 **Papi-Yami** : Au pire c'est très simple, c'est comme en 40 ! On tourne la manivelle et on attends que le gaz s'échappe.

 **Papi-Liatron** : Oh, tout ces blonds souvenirs...

 **Stari** : Pourquoi on cherche pas un manuel ?

Stari marche malencontreusement sur un bouton rouge qui était sûr le sol.

 **Haut-Parleur** : Vous avez choisie d'aller au 11 Decembre 2016 avec pour destination la France, merci d'avoir choisie la marque "Bouton en Scénarium" pour fabriqué votre machine temporelle.

 **Commu** : On as du bol, on aurais pus se retrouver en 50 avant Jesus Christ...

 **Haut-Parleur** : Vous venez de rectifier votre destination, vous allez vous retrouver en 50 avant Jesus Christ, merci d'avoir choisie la marque "Scénarium qui fait Chier" pour fabriquer votre machine temporelle.

Le Tardis se retrouve en 50 avant Jesus Christ.

 **Eliatron** : C'est toujours la faute des communistes, je l'ai toujours dit !

 **?** : VENEZ VITE IL Y AS DES ROMAINS !

Stari sort du Tardis avec une pelle à la main.

 **Stari** : QUI M'AS TRAITÉ DE ROUMAIN ?!

 **Playermix** : Viens voir Starix, on dirais toi mais en plus petit et moins gros !

 **Stari et Starix** : JE SUIS PAS GROS !

 **Farid** : Huum, si ce sont nos ancetres, où est le miens ?

 **Waloux** : Ah, tu veux surement parler de Djihadix, il est mort d'une intoxication au sanglier la semaine dernière.

DonMusix giffle Waloux.

 **DonMusix** : Soit respectueux de se memoire, il ne s'appelais pas Djihadix mais Burkinix, parcontre il est bien mort intoxiqué au sanglier.

 **Sandrox** : Mais maintenant que j'y pense, comment s'appelle cette chose bleue derrière vous ?

 **Omega** : Et bien, ça s'appelle "La Communauté d'Undertale" !

 **Stari** : MAIS QU'EST-CE TU FAIS, TU VAS CHANGER LE FUTUR !

Le futur est changé, Dr Who voyage maintenant à bord de son fidèle "La Communauté D'Undertale".

 **Ezekith** : Bon bah il est temps qu'on y aille, on as des choses à faire.

Tout le monde entre dans La Communauté d'Undertale, même Stari.

 **Stari** : ADAKOR, T'AS CHANGER LE FUTUR JUSTE POUR FAIRE CETTE BLAGUE DE MERDE, MERCI GROS CON ! CHRONO-PAPILLO, CHANGE LE TUR-FU !

 **Chrono-Papillo** : DAAAAAMN !

La Communauté d'Undertale se renomme en "le Tardis".

 **Luc** : C'est dommage, j'ai pas eu le temps de parler à mon ancetre, je me demande s'il était Tardis d'Undertale tout comme moi.

 **Stari** : CHRONO-PAPILLO T'AS CHANGER LE MAUVAIS NOM, FALLAIS PAS CHANGER LA COMMAUNTÉ D'UNDERTALE EN "LE TARDIS" MAIS "LA COMMUNAUTÉ D'UNDERTALE" EN "LE TARDIS" !

 **Chrono-Papillo** : ¿ Qué ? ¡ No hablo francés ! Un poquito paella.

Le Tardis arrive le 11 Decembre 2016.

 **Playermy** : Bon, voila le plan, on vas s'infiltré dans le salon modération, on prend le Ban Hammer et on le jete sur Ermite avant de retourner dans le présent en evitant qu'on nous attrape !

 **?** : Et je vous annonce que Nabuco deviens officiellement modératrice !

 **Ray-Yami** : ARGH ! Ça m'as donné un ulcère rien que d'entendre ça...

 **Commu** : Je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de Fedora ! On arrive juste après le raid !

 **Syn** : Les autres Vox doivent pas être loin.

Tout le monde se sert de l'elasticité de Stari pour rebondir jusqu'as une fenetre du VoxFort.

 **Stari** : MAIS LES GARS, VOUS SERVEZ PAS DE MOI COMME UN TRAMPOLINE ! COMMENT JE VAIS VOUS REJOINDRE ? M'ABANDONNEZ PAS !

Stari part à la recherche d'un ascenseur (car il est trop essouflé pour prendre les escaliers) tandis que la Résistance avance dans le VoxFort.

 **Farid(chuchottant)** : Pas un bruit, on est dans le coulisses de l'investiture de Nabuco...

Stari arrive via un ascenceur.

 **Stari** : HEY NABUCO TU TE SOUVIENS DE MOI ? SUCE TON PEEEEEERE !

 **Omega** : Mais qu'est-ce tu fais c'est pas le moment !

 **Nabuco** : TA GUEULE LE GROS !

Nabuco jette son Ban Hammer comme un boomerang vers Stari ! Il entre en contact avec Ermite qui se désintegre.

 **Cyrix** : OH MON DIEU ELLE PEUT BANNIR LES ADMINS ! SON ROLE EST TROP HAUT PLACÉ ET JE NE PEUX PLUS LE CHANGER !

Tout les Vox fuient de peur.

 **Nabuco** : MAIS NON, C'EST INVOLONTAIRE ! JE VOULAIS PAS LE BAN, REVENEZ ! J'AI MISS CLICK !

 **La Résistance** : MISSION REUSSIE !

 **Ray-Yami** : Allons voir ce qui se passe dans le présent.

La Résistance saute par la fenetre et vas dans le Tardis.

 **Playermy** : Putain on est con, je viens de m'en rendre compte, on as pas changer le futur, c'est de notre faute si la fanfic existe !

 **Omega** : Bah oui c'est moi qui l'écris.

 **Playermy** : Non pas ça, je veux dire, si Cyrix nous as envoyer descendre Nabuco c'etait parce qu'elle avais bannis Ermite ! C'est grace à notre voyage dans le temps que la fanfic existe ! On as rien changer !

Le Tardis s'arrête devant un carrefour temporel.

 **Haut-Parleur** : Veuillez choisir la réalité alternative dans laquel vous souhaitez aller.

 **Ezekith** : C'était pas si inutile que ça en fait.

 **Sandro** : Vous pensez qu'il y as une réalité alternative où Omega écrit sans faire de faute ?

Le Tardis reviens dans le présent normal devant les ruines du Vox-Fort.

 **Fantôme d'Hans** : Arr mais je vous attendez ! Où étiez vous passer ?

 **Syn** : Très longue histoire, où en sont les votes ?

 **Fantôme d'Hans** : N'ayant pas eu le temps de faire un nouveau sondage, les résultats sont les mêmes qu'as la saison 2...

 **Commu** : OH MAIS C'EST RELOU A LA FIN, ON EN AVAIS DEJA MARRE D'ETRE ENFERMÉ DANS LE CDR PENDANT 24 CHAPITRES ET MAINTENANT FAUT Y RETOURNER ?

Commu se met derrière un pupitre et parle dans le micro.

 **Commu** : ALLONS TOUS SUR NOS SERVEURS POUR Y ACCUEILLIR LES GENS QUI EN VALLENT LA PEINE !

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAAAAAIS !

Tout le monde lève le bras comme des révolutionnaires.

 **Commu** : TOUT LE MONDE SAUF LUC !

 **Tout le Monde** : OUAAAAAAAAIS !

 **Luc** : Attend, quoi ?

 **Ray-Yami** : Au pire on vas dans ma salle de jeux interdimensionnelle.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde allas sur le serv à Ray-Yami, sauf DonMusik.

 **DonMusik** : J'y vais pas car ce salaud est fermé d'esprit, il devrais s'inspiré de moi...

FIN

 **Playermy** : Hey Omega, je viens de penser à un truc, ce serait pas trop ouf que le dernier mot prononcé dans la fanfic soit aussi le premier mot prononcé de toute la fanfic depuis la saison 1 ?

 **Omega** : Je-

FIN (pour de vrai cette fois)


End file.
